


Meant To Be

by Sara68650



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara68650/pseuds/Sara68650
Summary: Bora is an honor student, class president, leader of the girls' dance group, and one of the most popular girls in school. She keeps her grades up and spends most of her time with her best friend, Minji.Siyeon, on the other hand, is a quiet and shy girl with poor eyesight who has become an outcast at school after several false rumors have been spread at the end of the previous school year.The rumors have gradually gotten worse over the break. Now there are rumors that Siyeon is a loner and a bully. There are even some rumors that say that she is part of some gang. Some even say that she is the leader of a gang and even sells drugs. None of it is true, but the students are too afraid of her to get close enough to find that out.Siyeon has had a crush on Bora for several years but knows that there is no way such a popular and beautiful girl would ever look at her. Especially after all of these rumors spread like wildfire. Who would approach someone with such a bad reputation? Let alone the most popular girl in school. or would she?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 21
Kudos: 91





	1. Bad First Impressions

Siyeon sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. She wasn’t looking forward to today at all.

Today was the first day of the school year. It was another year of everyone avoiding her or ignoring her. Siyeon didn’t want to admit that it bothered her, but it did. She felt lonely.

It was going to be even worse this year because her sister Gahyeon was going to be there only half the day. Her advanced classes took her to the campus nearby for half of the day.

Siyeon didn’t know what to do without Gahyeon. She was her best friend as well as her sister, and not having her there was going to be difficult. She was so used to her being there and wasn’t looking forward to her absence.

While Siyeon relaxed in bed, she heard her sister's footsteps coming up the stairs and automatically looked at her door as she waited. She watched the door slowly open as Gahyeon peeked inside and spotted the older girl and sighed at what she saw.

Siyeon… come on! We are going to be late!” Gahyeon said loudly as she tried to drag her sister out of bed and get dressed. It was a difficult task when Siyeon goes limp and has to be physically dragged out of the bed until she hit the floor with a thud.

“ouch…” Siyeon said as she pouted at her tiny but strong sister.

“hurry up! We are going to be late for another school year if you don’t hurry up!” Gahyeon shouted as Siyeon sighed and climbed to her feet.

“Gahyeon... not everyone loves school as you do…” Siyeon said with a sigh of frustration. She hated that her school life was so pathetic. Siyeon was a complete outcast at school.

People either feared her or mocked her for her intense stares or her dark clothes. Others would make fun of her because she had a hard time opening up to others due to a mix of shyness and anxiety.

The only time that Siyeon felt comfortable at school was when she was allowed into the music room after class and was allowed to sing away all the stress and sadness of the day.

Singing was Siyeon’s therapy basically, but she was afraid to let anyone else hear her singing. If the students heard her, then she feared that she would be mocked for doing the thing she loved most.

Though Siyeon looked strong on the outside, she was extremely soft and sensitive on the inside. She also didn’t take criticism very well. She was unable to not take it personally. It would always make her feel discouraged easily, and she didn’t want someone to break her confidence in the one thing that she was proud of.

It had happened before. Siyeon was into writing when she was younger, and one day in school, she accidentally left out her notebook that she had been writing in. The top of the class, who was a bit of a know-it-all, looked at it and thought that he was ‘helping’ when he critiqued her work, but instead, she felt crushed and gave up writing. It was something she did for herself and no one else, but she lost her confidence in it, and it was no longer fun when she became so filled with doubts about her ability.

It was one of her fears. If someone heard her singing and tried to evaluate her, then she might not want to sing again. She knew that the student that evaluated her writing was trying to be helpful and didn’t think that they were doing something wrong, but he had no idea that Siyeon was so sensitive to comments.

When he asked later what she was writing next, and Siyeon said she gave up writing, he never even thought it was because of him because he only thought he was helping. But to a shy person that embarrassed easily, it was a crushing blow to Siyeon’s confidence.

Gahyeon sighed, bringing Siyeon’s attention back from her thoughts as she noticed her sisters worried expression. She had been worried about her sister for years, and Siyeon suddenly felt guilty. She shouldn’t have to feel sad for her older sister.

“you know if you just wear your glasses, then people would stop being afraid of you. You might even be able to make a friend that isn’t just me…” Gahyeon said as Siyeon pouted.

“yes, but then they would just make fun of me for my glasses…” Siyeon mumbled as her little sister sighed in frustration while flinging her hands in the air.

They have had this same conversation hundreds of times. Next, Gahyeon would tell her that if she stopped dressing as she did, she might be easier to approach, but Siyeon didn’t want to change herself just to fit in. She just wished that ONE PERSON could see the real Siyeon. She didn’t think she was asking for much, but fate seemed to disagree.

Gahyeon rushed the older girl, and soon they were off to school though Siyeon grumbled the entire time.

Once Siyeon started seeing more students, she quickly averted her eyes and looked only at the ground or her sister. She was trying not to start confrontations but was only making her situation worse.

Gahyeon sighed. She knew her sister was an amazing person that would care deeply for her friends, but most were too afraid of her to even try to make small talk, let alone try to become friends.

It also didn’t help that a couple of years ago, someone started spreading rumors that Siyeon was in a gang and was secretly a school bully. Now, most avoided her like the plague.

As Siyeon arrived at the school, a woman rode past them on a beautiful and expensive looking motorcycle. Siyeon looked up just in time to see the girl pass.

The girl was in all black motorcycle leathers that showed a petite yet fit figure, and Siyeon couldn’t help but think that she must go to the college nearby.

Their high school was right beside the college, and many students from the campus would ride by, but Siyeon had to admit that she caught her interest. If Siyeon had continued to watch the girl, though, she would have noticed that she turned left towards the high school not right towards the college campus.

As Siyeon watched the bike fade away into the distance, she accidentally locked eyes with a girl from Gahyeon’s grade. The girl had short hair and jumped when she realized that their eyes met. Her face flushed red as she fled, leaving Siyeon standing there slightly confused.

“what was that about? Siyeon asked as her sister shrugged while watching the girl with short hair flee.

“I have never seen her act like that before. Maybe the bully rumors reached her?” Gahyeon asked as Siyeon’s shoulders slumped.

“oh, probably… everyone probably thinks I'm a monster…” Siyeon said sadly as Gahyeon patted her back supportively.

The two slowly made their way to the school and almost ran into the most popular girl in school. Siyeon quickly apologized before fleeing and dragging her sister away. All Siyeon needed was another rumor about her. And one about her bullying the most popular girl in school would spread like wildfire.

-Bora-

Bora was rushing towards the front office when she almost smashed into Siyeon. The older girl hadn’t had many interactions with the quiet loner, but she had to admit those eyes always captivated her.

The only thing that stopped Bora from approaching Siyeon was the rumors, but Bora didn’t believe them one bit. The popular girl had been secretly watching Siyeon for years. She wanted to approach her but wondered if Siyeon was the one to start the rumors in the first place.

Bora wondered if Siyeon was behind the rumors so that people wouldn’t try to get close to her, but when she almost ran into Siyeon, the younger girl apologized quickly and politely as she fled down the hall with her sister.

What also made Bora more interested in the quiet girl with the intense eyes was the fact that Siyeon completely avoided eye contact. It was like Siyeon was too shy to look Bora in the eyes.

‘interesting…’ Bora thought to herself before she remembered the main reason that she was running in the first place and quickly scurried into the front office.

Siyeon’s day went as expected. Her classes themselves were not bad, but no one would talk to her or even approach her.

It also didn’t help that the only seat open that wasn’t saved for someone was in the back by the window. The distance made it look like Siyeon was scowling at everyone due to her poor eyesight, but in reality, she was just trying to see the board.

At least because she sat beside the window, she had a view. It was better than last year where she was stuck in the middle of the room, and everyone walked in a wide arc to avoid her. Siyeon had never felt like an outcast so much in her life.

Siyeon was looking out the window when Bora entered the room. This year Bora had every class with the silent girl, and she couldn't help but observe her.

Bora didn’t get how Siyeon had such horrible rumors about her. From what Bora could see, Siyeon was just quiet and didn’t know how to approach others, or she was just too shy to try.

At lunchtime, Siyeon quickly fled the room. Bora quietly followed behind her. She was curious about Siyeon, and that curiosity ended up getting the better of her. What Bora witnessed, though, was nothing like she expected.

Bora walked around the corner to see Siyeon hugging her little sister. The older of the two looked so upset and vulnerable that it had Bora feeling sorry for the girl.

Gahyeon just patted her sisters back as she talked soothingly. She could always tell when Siyeon was about to cry, and the older girl was getting very close.

Bora quickly ducked back around the corner. What she witnessed seemed to be a private moment, and she felt like it should remain that way.

Instead of going to the cafeteria as normal, Bora chose instead to follow Siyeon and soon regretted it when her stomach growled. Lunch was almost over, and she still had not eaten anything.

Quickly Bora ran to the nearest vending machine and chose something before running back to the classroom just in time as she flopped into her seat beside her best friend.

“so… where did you go?” Minji asked sweetly as she gave a knowing look at her friend. Minji knew of Bora’s fascination with Siyeon and didn’t miss how Bora had been staring at her all day or how she followed the girl at lunch.

“oh, um… nowhere…” Bora said, sounding guilty. Minji only nodded as she fought a grin.

“right… so you were ignoring me all day over nothing?” Minji asked with a pout.

“sorry, Minji. I just had something on my mind…” Bora said as she hugged her friend.

“Does this something have a name or perhaps intense wolf-like eyes?” Minji asked as Bora’s face flushed red.

At that moment, Siyeon passed them to get to her seat, and Bora thought that she would die from embarrassment. Out of panic, Bora smacked her friend's arm harder than intended as Minji winced and laughed.

Besides her mini panic moment, Bora noticed how down Siyeon seemed to be as she walked by. The younger girl looked depressed, and Bora was starting to feel worried. Whatever upset Siyeon had messed with her mood for the rest of the day.

Bora frowned as she heard Siyeon sigh. She had sighed so much that Bora had lost count. It made her want to approach Siyeon after class, but she had dance practice right after school today. So that was impossible for today, at least.

Once the bell rang, Siyeon snatched her stuff and threw it into her bag and rushed out of the room. Bora was wondering what the rush was but didn’t have the time to think about it. Minji was rushing her to make sure that she wouldn’t be late for her dance group.

Bora was pouring sweat as she breathed heavily. It was a good dance practice, and they had just decided to leave. Bora had decided to take the long way out of the building, and it took her by the music rooms when she paused.

From one of the rooms, Bora heard the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. Whoever was singing, she sounded heartbroken. There was so much sorrow and loneliness in her voice that Bora wondered if the singer had been crying.

Slowly Bora walked closer to the room, and when she finally peeked into the tiny window, she was shocked to see Siyeon singing her heart out. Like Bora had worried, it looked like the quiet girl had been crying.

Bora’s heart ached at the sight. She wanted nothing more than to walk up to the girl and hug her while telling her that everything would be alright but knew that was probably a bad idea. She was alone for a reason right now. The tears on Siyeon’s face told Bora so.

Bora was debating what to do when she looked down the hallway and noticed that someone was at the other door to the music room and seemed to be listening to Siyeon as well. The girl seemed younger. Maybe from a lower grade? But she had short hair and seemed completely immersed in Siyeon’s voice so much that she didn’t even notice Bora.

Bora was going to say something when her phone vibrated. She quickly pulled it out to read a message from Minji. It seemed that Bora forgot her bag back in the club room, and quickly she turned around and trotted to go fetch her bag.

Once Bora got her bag and told Minji about what she saw, Bora walked the same hall past the room that Siyeon was in before, but this time Siyeon wasn’t in the room singing her heart out. Instead, she seemed to be having a conversation with some boy.

Siyeon wiped her tears, and once she was sure she no longer looked like she was crying left the room just in time to see someone walking by. His backpack was unzipped, and she noticed something fall out of it.

Without thinking, Siyeon called out to the boy and ran over to pick up the dropped item. It ended up being his wallet, but when she went to return it to him, things didn’t go smoothly. The boy thought that she was trying to rob him. He had heard the rumors, and when Siyeon called out to him, he quickly panicked and started rambling.

“I'm sorry! There isn’t much in it, but you can have it! Just please don’t hurt me! I finally got on the team this year!” the boy shouted as Siyeon stood there, holding his wallet and looking confused. Bora witnessed all of this but only saw the boy because Siyeon’s back was to her, or she would have seen the look of utter confusion on the quiet girl's face.

Bora was disgusted at what she just saw. She had hoped that the rumors about Siyeon were wrong, but she just witnessed the girl robbing a fellow student.

Bora walked past Siyeon but paused as she glared at her. She wanted to say something to tell Siyeon how disappointed she was, and without thinking things through, the words just slipped out of her mouth.

“pathetic… I thought the rumors weren't true, but here you are, robbing another student… disgusting…” Bora said as Siyeon looked at her in shock. She was still holding the wallet looking confused, but the look of confusion soon turned to hurt as she looked at Bora in surprise.

“But I…” Siyeon went to tell Bora that it wasn’t true. That everything was just a misunderstanding, but Bora cut her off and stomped off towards home, leaving Siyeon holding the wallet as her hands shook. She was trying her best not to cry in the hallway.

Once Siyeon got control of her emotions, she made her way to the front office. When she opened the door, she felt extremely lucky. In the back was her favorite teacher, Mr. Park. The same one that let her sing after class, and when he looked up, he instantly knew that something was wrong.

“Siyeon?” he asked as she sniffled and quickly walked over to his desk and held out the wallet. He looked at it in confusion but slowly took it and opened it up to see an ID in it. It was one of the kids that just joined a sports team, and when the teacher looked back at Siyeon, he sighed.

“there was another misunderstanding wasn’t there?” he asked as Siyeon nodded as tears welled in her eyes.

“I saw it fall from his bag and just went to hand It back to him when he told me to take the money and fled… I didn’t even do anything… why does this always happen to me?” Siyeon asked as the teacher sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Bora’s heart dropped as she heard Siyeon’s explanation. She had gone to drop off a form for school when she saw Siyeon entering the office with the wallet in hand. It seemed like that girl was telling the truth.

When Bora walked away from Siyeon after saying those hurtful words, Bora ran into the girl that was listening to Siyeon sing earlier. Though she was younger, she had no problem glaring at Bora in anger.

“is something wrong?” Bora asked as the girl nodded.

“I can't believe you just said that to her! You didn’t even know the whole situation and said such rude and hurtful things to her!” the younger girl shouted, catching Bora off guard.

“excuse me?” Bora asked in shock as the girl took a step closer.

“Siyeon wouldn’t harm a fly. All she wanted to do was sing. When she left, she noticed that boy dropped his wallet. When she went to return it to him, he panicked. Probably because he heard the rumors due to that bastard and ran. She didn’t steal it and would never think of doing that. And instead of asking what happened, you said that without knowing the situation?” the girl said as Bora took a step back in shock. This girl seemed to be very protective of Siyeon.

“and who are you?” Bora asked nervously as the younger girl glared at her.

“Dami. And I don’t care if you are in a grade higher than me or extremely popular. What you did is wrong!” Dami said as Bora stood there dumbfounded as the younger girl stomped off.

Did Bora really make a mistake? No, she couldn’t have. It was plain as day. She knew what she saw. Then again, what Dami said made sense.

Bora prayed that she didn’t make a mistake because the thought of hurting Siyeon after knowing that she seemed so weak and vulnerable all day made Bora feel like shit.

But as Bora stood there in the office, she knew for a fact that she was wrong. Siyeon wasn’t the bad person that everyone made her out to be. Here she was crying while talking to a teacher. Crying because of Bora, and she felt sick to her stomach for it.

The teacher tried to calm Siyeon down but instead ended up having to call Gahyeon for help. The younger girl was finally able to stop Siyeon’s tears, and soon Siyeon was calm enough to leave. But as Siyeon went to walk out, she noticed Bora standing a couple of desks away.

Bora was looking at Siyeon with a guilty expression, but Siyeon didn’t notice it. As soon as she saw the other girl Siyeon quickly looked at the ground and away as she sped past the smaller girl and headed home with her sister.

Gahyeon didn’t know what to do, but she could tell that something happened between the popular girl and her sister. Gahyeon wanted to be mad, but she knew that Bora wasn’t a bad person, and many believed those stupid rumors. If only that idiot boy never started them. 

Gahyeon looked from her sister to Bora and frowned. Whatever happened between the popular girl and her sister seemed to be serious, though.

Gahyeon knew that Siyeon has had a crush on Bora for several years now, so whatever Bora said that made Siyeon so upset must have been really bad.

“my sister is not a bad person, you know? Those things said about her are just rumors…” Gahyeon said as she walked past Bora, but when the younger girl was almost to the door, she heard Bora whisper something.

“I know…” Bora whispered as she looked at the ground.

Gahyeon smiled. It seemed like Bora meant that, and it made the younger girl hope that maybe Bora would apologize. She knew it would mean a lot to Siyeon too.

Once they left, Bora walked up to the teacher that Siyeon was talking to. The teacher she was looking for seemed to be gone for the day, and Bora hoped that he would spill something about Siyeon.

When the teacher noticed Bora, his eyes brightened. Every teacher knew Bora. She is a straight A’s student, class president, and also the unofficial leader of the girl's dance club.

“ah, Bora! What brings you here?” he asked as Bora tried to put on a fake smile, but he could see right through it.

“something is bothering you.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement and Bora just sighed as she nodded.

“I think Siyeon was upset because of me… I jumped to conclusions and didn’t bother to ask her side. I feel like an ass…” Bora said as she frowned. It was obvious that Bora felt horrible, and that gave him an idea.

“I'm sure she will understand if you just apologize. I'm more worried about her safety. It would be horrible if she got injured…” He said as Bora’s eyes snapped up.

“wait, what do you mean?” Bora asked as Mr. Park's face went serious.

“because of all those false rumors about Siyeon being a bully or thug Siyeon might get the attention of the neighborhood delinquents. Though Siyeon looks fierce, she is not. I'm extremely worried that she could get hurt…” he said as Bora’s expression went from curiosity to worry.

“you don’t think that can really happen, do you?” Bora asked as the teacher shrugged. He wasn’t sure, but there had been rumors of strange people lurking near the school.

“I'm not sure, but several students have reported odd people lurking near the school. One even said that it looked like some boys from another school were lurking nearby. Bora, I know that you have a lot on your plate, but could you keep an eye on Siyeon for me?” he asked as Bora nodded without the slightest hesitation.

To Bora, it was an excuse for her to get closer to Siyeon, and the thought of Siyeon possibly getting hurt really upset Bora for some reason. She had no idea why, though.

“thank you. Now, if something really does happen, call for help immediately. No heroics, ok? You don’t want to get hurt and lose the ability to dance…” he said as Bora nodded and left the room. She needed to catch up to Siyeon and her sister to make sure that they made it home safely.

“I see what you did there…” a teacher said as she walked out from the back room. She had heard it all and looked at him with a judging look.

“what? Siyeon wants someone to talk to, and every teacher knows Bora can't take her eyes off of Siyeon. I'm only giving them a little push…” he said as she shook her head.

“is your goal for them to be friends or more?” the woman asked as he shrugged.

“Whatever happens, it is meant to happen. If they become friends or more, I don’t care as long as they are happy.” He said as she shook her head and smiled.

“I married such a romantic fool…” she said as she smiled happily.

Bora managed to catch up to the two girls on her bike and made sure that they got home safely. But the teacher was right. Bora noticed several boys from different schools walking oddly. They stood out, and sometimes it looked like they were definitely watching Siyeon on her way home.

Once they were safely inside their gate, Bora finally headed home. Her legs were killing her after her dance practice, and she desperately wanted to soak in some hot water and relax to some music as she planned how to make things right with Siyeon.

Once Bora was home, she did just what she planned. But first, she carefully avoided her father, and once the tub was filled with water, she sighed in relief.

The water did wonders for her tense and aching muscles. And once she finally felt relaxed, Bora started planning on how to apologize to Siyeon.

Bora planned out several different scenarios but decided to go with the direct approach and apologize in person. Her first plan was to write the quiet girl a long and apologetic note, but Bora worried that it would seem less sincere if she didn’t give the apology to the girl in person.

When the water went cold, Bora sighed and finished up her bath. When she walked out of the bathroom, she was in her robe and sat at her desk. She wanted to quickly finish the last of the day's homework. She had worked on most of it at school but didn’t want to wait.

Bora is the top of her class, and she needs to keep that up. She didn’t do it because she wanted to. Bora had made a deal with her father years ago. He wouldn’t interfere with her life as long as she kept her grades up.

His thought was that she should be able to do whatever she wants in life, but he didn’t want her future to be limited due to poor grades. He thought this was fair, but Bora disagreed.

She felt too pressured but couldn’t tell her father. She was afraid that he would take back their promise, and she would lose her freedom. He wouldn’t do that, but she didn’t want to even risk it.

Once her work was done, she yawned as she stretched. She knew that Siyeon and her sister went to school early, so if Bora wanted to catch Siyeon and apologize properly, then she needed to go to sleep early.

Bora quickly changed into some pajamas and dove into bed. She was tired, and her muscles ached, but when she finally fell asleep, her mind was filled with dreams about Siyeon. Bora didn’t know what that meant, but when she woke up, she smiled at her dreams.

-Siyeon-

Siyeon was still a mess when she got home. Her heart ached at the hurtful words Bora said, and once she was home, she automatically went to her room. Gahyeon knew that she was going there to cry and knew that her sister needed to cry before she would feel better.

It was so frustrating to Gahyeon. All of this was because of some stupid boy. Some scrawny boy had a crush on Siyeon, but when he tried to confess to Siyeon, she panicked and fled. Due to this, he spread horrible rumors about her all because his pride was hurt, but if he really liked her, he wouldn’t have done this to her.

Gahyeon was worried that the rumors were going to kill Siyeon one day. She was such a sweet and kindhearted person that she doesn’t handle hurtful words well. Gahyeon was going to leave Siyeon alone for a bit, but she wouldn’t leave her alone for too long.

Siyeon ran into her room, and as soon as she entered, she pressed the lock button and leaned against the door. Tears were already streaming down her face as she slid down the door slowly. The words Bora said were echoing in her head, but what hurt most was the disgusted look on her face.

It was the first time she had really talked to Siyeon, and it was only hurtful words. Siyeon’s sobs started to get stronger as she clutched her shirt. Her heart hurt so much that she didn’t know what to do. Siyeon had realized a couple of years ago that she started to develop feelings for the popular girl.

Siyeon knew that there was no chance of her ever having a chance with Bora, yet she still secretly dreamed of it. But Bora’s words crushed what little hope she had left.

Siyeon was truly heartbroken. She knew that she was foolish. Bora was a top student and popular with both boys and girls yet never seemed interested in anyone. Why would she ever look at Siyeon? She was just a loner who was too shy to interact with anyone.

Siyeon cried for an hour before the tears slowed. She knew that she needed to stop, or Gahyeon would come in soon, and as if she was summoned, Gahyeon knocked on her door.

Once Siyeon unlocked the door, Gahyeon opened it to see Siyeon rubbing her eyes and walking towards her bed. She still looked depressed, and Gahyeon had just the cure for it. Gahyeon brought Siyeon’s favorite movies and snacks as she flopped onto the bed beside Siyeon.

Siyeon couldn’t help but smile. Gahyeon knew exactly what to do to cheer up her older sister, and by the end of the night, Gahyeon has Siyeon laughing and smiling again.

But Siyeon’s mood dropped as soon as Gahyeon went to her room. Her dreams were full of Bora. Some were sweet and happy, while others were cold and hurtful. Siyeon did not rest well that night.

  
  



	2. The Apology

In the morning, Bora woke up feeling energized. She was all smiles after her dreams, but anxiety soon took over. What if Siyeon didn’t accept her apology? What if she said she hated Bora after what she said? It was making Bora extremely nervous, but she refused to back down. She made a mistake and needed to apologize.

Bora quickly went to school and waited for the two girls to arrive when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw a tall, lean boy with braces that was smiling at her brightly. He was one of her admirers and held a handpicked bouquet.

“will you accept my feelings?” the boy stuttered nervously. His cheeks flushed pink, and his friends waited behind him nervously. She recognized them. They were part of the boys' dance club, so they knew Bora a bit, but Bora felt bad for the boy.

He was cute. He was also tall and had that cute boy image, but she just wasn’t interested in him at all. In any guy, really. She was too focused on her grades and dancing, so boys never made it high on the list.

With an apologetic smile, she politely turned him down, and soon his friends surrounded him with comforting words as they led him away. She felt bad, but she truly wasn’t interested. She didn’t just want to agree to it just so that his feelings wouldn’t get hurt.

But that boy wasn’t what was on her mind right now. That was Siyeon, and she just spotted the girl walking up the road with her sister.

Gahyeon looked up and noticed the older girl waiting by the school gates nervously and smiled. She could guess that Bora was waiting for Siyeon and quickly made up an excuse that she needed to go to the college campus for one of her advanced classes and quickly scurried off, leaving Siyeon standing there awkwardly. It got even worse when Siyeon looked up and locked eyes with Bora.

Siyeon quickly looked down and went to rush by the smaller girl with an apology when she felt a tiny hand gently grasp her wrist.

“um… Siyeon? Can we talk for a moment?” Bora asked. She felt sick to her stomach. She was suddenly so nervous though she had no idea why, and when Siyeon looked up at her briefly, her heart thudded in her chest. What was this effect that Siyeon had on her?

“about yesterday… I…” Siyeon was nervous and couldn’t get the words out. It didn’t help that an extremely pretty girl was still holding Siyeon’s wrist too.

“I know… I jumped to conclusions, and for a second, I believed the rumors even though I know they aren’t true. I just wanted to apologize. I behaved like an ass, and I'm sorry…” Bora said, and this time it was her time to go shy.

Siyeon looked up in shock as Bora looked down at the ground. She seemed to be waiting for something. It was like she expected Siyeon to curse her or something, but instead, she was just speechless.

“I, um… I don’t know what to say…” Siyeon said nervously as Bora slowly looked up. Siyeon’s cheeks were flushed a light shade of pink, and she looked like she wanted to do something with her hands out of nervousness.

“I know I behaved horribly, and I'm sorry. I can understand if you don’t forgive me, I just wanted to apologize…” Bora said as she looked at the ground again. She didn’t want to look into Siyeon’s eyes and see hate or disgust though she felt like she deserved it.

“Bora, I don’t hate you…” Siyeon whispered softly as Bora looked up in shock. Siyeon seemed nervous, but she didn’t look like she was lying.

“Seriously?” Bora asked as Siyeon nodded while looking away.

“then why don’t you look at me?” Bora asked as Siyeon’s face flushed even redder.

“because you make me nervous…” Siyeon said as Bora looked at her with a confused expression. She didn’t know what Siyeon meant, but she was just so happy that Siyeon didn’t hate her. The issue was that the blinding smile that Bora was wearing only made Siyeon even more nervous.

“um… my wrist…” Siyeon mumbled. It took Bora a second for her to realize that she was still holding Siyeon’s wrist, and quickly Bora dropped it with an apology, but both girls missed the contact almost instantly though they wouldn’t admit it.

“sorry…” Bora said softly before smiling at Siyeon. The quiet girl didn’t know what to think when Bora smiled once more at Siyeon.

“if anyone is giving you problems, let me know. And if you ever want to talk, I will always be here. I know it must be hard with all of those false rumors going around.” Bora said as Siyeon looked at her in shock.

Anxiety washed over Bora. Did she say something wrong? Did she make a mistake? She wasn’t sure, but her heart was pounding, and when Siyeon suddenly smiled and nodded shyly, Bora thought her heart was about to burst.

Quickly she waved goodbye and ran to try to catch the teacher that was over her dance club. She tried to convince herself that she wasn’t fleeing from Siyeon, but she knew that she was lying to herself.

Bora was just so confused. Why did she feel so excited and anxious around Siyeon? Bora was starting to realize the answer but shook it off. There was no way, right? She had never been interested in ANYONE. Male or female. But here she was feeling her heart pounding and her palms sweating from nerves.

Bora was supposed to focus on her studies, but here she was just thinking of Siyeon. And though she was trying to deny what she felt, images of Siyeon continued to pop into her head, and every time that happened, Bora smiled brightly.

“what's making you so happy?” Minji asked with a smile. She was in a very good mood like always and gave Bora her classic smile.

“I just talked to Siyeon… Minji, can I ask you something?” Bora asked, and judging from Bora’s serious yet confused tone, Minji could tell that whatever Bora was going to ask, it was serious.

“sure. Want to go to our regular place?” Minji asked as Bora nodded with a relieved expression. They had a special hang out in the library. Not many used it, and they had a favorite corner that they would usually hang out when they were trying to flee from their admirers.

Once they were in the library, Minji noticed Bora relax slightly, but clearly, whatever she was thinking about was confusing her greatly.

“well?” Minji asked as Bora sighed nervously.

“um… you promise you won't stop being friends with me or hate me?” Bora asked as Minji laughed.

“Bora, the only way I would hate you is if you tried to kill me or something. We have been best friends for forever. You can tell me anything.” Minji said as Bora swallowed nervously and took a shaky breath. Where to begin?

“um, well… I talked to Siyeon, but I felt odd…” Bora said as Minji smiled. She could see where Bora was going and honestly thought that the shorter girl would have noticed this a long time ago but listened until Bora was finished.

“My heart was pounding, and my palms were sweating. But I'm not sure if it was just because I needed to apologize to her, but I swear my heart did flips when she smiled at me… Minji, what if I'm gay? I mean, I have never been interested in guys before, but I thought that It was just because I was busy and just didn’t have time, but now I'm starting to wonder…” Bora said as she looked down.

“what's wrong with being gay?” Minji asked as she looked at her friend with curiosity.

“Nothing is wrong with it, but I have no idea if I really am or not. And if I am, what do I do? What if she doesn’t like me like that?” Bora asked as Minji smiled and wrapped her arms around her friend.

“Bora. If you are gay, then you are gay. I am!” Minji said as Bora looked at her in shock. Minji had never mentioned people she had a crush on or anything like that, but she did always turn down people that asked her out just like Bora, but when the shorter girl thought about it, Minji was always much nicer to the girls than the boys.

“you are? Why didn’t you tell me?” Bora asked as Minji smiled and just shrugged.

“I just didn’t feel it was the right time yet. Also, I have noticed how you always watch Siyeon. It has been like that for at least a year now. Why don’t you talk to her? You don’t have to go into it thinking about dating her. Just try to get to know her better. Then you will probably understand your feelings a bit better.” Minji said as Bora nodded.

“But wait… are you dating anyone?” Bora asked as Minji nodded and smiled shyly.

“yes. She doesn’t go to this school but lives near my house. Every day she would create excuses to walk with me, and finally, I asked her out. It was so cute watching her panic, but in the end, she said yes.” Minji said as she pulled out her phone and showed a picture.

It showed a tall girl with a beautiful smile who had her arms around Minji. They were looking at each other with such a look of adoration that Bora could tell that they were in love. This wasn’t just some fling to Minji, and Bora could feel that.

“what's her name?” Bora asked as Minji smiled happily.

“Kim Yoohyeon. She is in a grade below ours and is clumsy yet cute. She’s just like a puppy.” Minji said. She was all smiles as she looked at the photo.

“you two look cute together!” Bora said happily as Minji smiled.

“I wasn’t trying to keep anything from you. It just seemed like you had a lot on your plate with your deal with your father, so I waited, but I wasn’t sure when would be a good time. I guess I missed the proper timing.” Minji said with a laugh.

It was a relief to know she might not be the only one, and Minji really did look adorable with her girlfriend. Bora didn’t get to think more about it, though, because class was about to start.

-Siyeon-

Siyeon fled to a safe spot after speaking to Bora. Her heart was pounding, and when Bora grabbed her wrist, Siyeon half expected to burst into flames with how hot her face got.

Siyeon felt hope rising in her chest, but she crushed it quickly. Bora was just apologizing because she felt guilty, nothing more. Siyeon didn’t want to get her hopes up. She knew that she stood no chance.

Bora is one if not THE most popular girl in school. Both guys and girls threw themselves at Bora, but she always rejected them. If she turned everyone down so far, then a shy loner would have absolutely no chance to win her heart.

Siyeon was truly her own worst enemy. She convinced herself that Bora was only being nice and that her friendly offer was only out of pity, but she would soon find out that she was very mistaken. Bora was indeed serious.

Class was about to start, so Siyeon quickly headed to class only to see Bora sitting in her seat and smiling at Siyeon as the quiet girl quickly walked to her seat and flopped down. Siyeon was sure her face was bright red from the way Bora was smiling at her.

Bora’s smile was so beautiful and perfect that it was making Siyeon’s heart beat erratically. She had thought today would suck when she missed the girl with the motorcycle this morning only to see Bora waiting for her by the gate, but surprisingly her way was taking a turn for the better.

That feeling changed when some boys acted up in class and had the teacher announce that she would change the seating arrangements. Siyeon liked her spot in the back though she had a difficult time seeing the board.

Luckily Siyeon’s seat stayed the same, but Bora was now right beside her while Minji was on the shorter girl's other side. Bora couldn’t be happier, but Siyeon felt sick to her stomach. How could she sit next to her crush? Siyeon feared that she would embarrass herself at any second.

Siyeon felt like her heart would race out of her chest when Bora smiled at her as she sat at her new desk. And it only got worse. Siyeon never noticed how much Bora looked at her until she sat beside her.

Minji could tell that Siyeon might have a stroke at this rate and decided to distract Bora from her admiring of the shy girl beside her.

Minji distracted Bora by talking about her plans for dance practice today. It worked, and Siyeon out a soft sigh of relief as she looked at Minji, But was startled to see Minji wink at her before turning her attention back to her friend.

Once lunch came around, Bora turned her attention back to Siyeon. The quiet girl was checking her phone with a frown. Gahyeon was going to be a couple of minutes late for lunch, which wasn’t a problem. The problem was that Gahyeon had to stay over after school. That meant Siyeon would have to walk home alone today.

Bora saw Siyeon’s frown and started to worry. She could tell that something was wrong but want sure if she should ask her or not. Bora didn’t want to push her too much too soon.

Minji could see Bora was struggling internally and tried to think of something to help. Bora looked completely lost, and it was time for Minji to step in and help.

“Siyeon? are you going to the cafeteria?” Minji asked as Siyeon looked up in shock. She had never been talked to so much in one day.

“um, no. I'm supposed to meet my sister, but she's running late. She said she would come to me…” Siyeon said as she saw Minji’s eyes light up.

“oh! Is that the little cutie that you always walk with?” Minji asked as Siyeon smiled. Gahyeon was the best topic to bring up obviously. It seemed so because Siyeon started to talk more comfortably with the two.

“I wish I had a sister that cute! I would spoil her rotten!” Minji said with a cute smile as Siyeon laughed. She understood that feeling completely.

“me too… I'm an only child. Can I rent her?” Bora joked as Siyeon smiled. Every time they made Siyeon smile, Bora’s heart did a backflip in her chest. She was really falling hard for Siyeon, and she knew it.

“Can you afford me? My little sister rental fees are quite high.” Gahyeon joked as she entered the room. She was smiling as she watched the two girls talking to her sister.

“so cute!” Minji said as she stood and hugged Gahyeon. The younger girl just laughed and hugged Minji back. Unlike Siyeon, Gahyeon had no problems with touching or showing affection.

“aww! And she gives the best hugs too!” Minji said as Siyeon nodded.

“Gahyeon’s hugs really are the best…” Siyeon said softly, but Bora didn’t miss the tenderness of it. The two were obviously very close, even for sisters.

“Siyeon, are you going to be ok walking home alone after school?” Gahyeon asked, and soon Minji and Bora looked at the quiet girl. She had their complete attention.

Gahyeon wasn’t the only one that started to worry. So did Bora. When she found out that Siyeon would be walking home alone, she suddenly started to worry. All of those strange boys that watched her on her way home was the only thing that popped into Bora’s head. She had a feeling that this could end badly.

Before Bora could say anything, though, Gahyeon dragged her sister out of the room to make sure that her sister would eat. Once the two were out of sight, Minji did the same thing to Bora.

Bora didn’t bother protesting. She knew that she needed to eat so that she would have the energy she needs for dance practice. But when she got close to the cafeteria, she recognized someone.

The short-haired girl that yelled at Bora the day before was on her way to the cafeteria when she noticed Bora as well. The expression of dislike made Bora’s stomach drop. She had to explain that she apologized.

“Minji, one second. Um… Dami, right?” Bora asked as the younger girl nodded curtly. It was clear that she was still upset about what Bora said to Siyeon.

“look… I know Siyeon isn’t really like that. I know that they are just rumors, and I was an idiot to believe them for even a second. I apologized to Siyeon this morning…” Bora said as she watched the girl's expression soften slightly.

“you did? Why would such a popular girl apologize?” Dami asked as she looked at Bora with a look of suspicion. Bora was blushing for some reason, and Dami couldn’t help but wonder why.

“because it was the right thing to do. Oh, does she sing in that room every day?” Bora asked as Dami looked even more puzzled.

“yes… why?” Dami asked. Something felt off. She hoped that Bora wasn’t a stalker that she just gave Siyeon’s schedule to.

“a teacher mentioned that some local thugs have been lurking near the school. I'm worried they are looking for Siyeon due to all the rumors…” Bora said as Dami’s eyes widened.

“wait… what? Thugs, how? What did they look like?” Dami asked as Bora explained what she saw the day before. As she explained everything, Dami started looking more and more troubled.

“I will call my uncle and have him look into it…” Dami said as Bora relaxed a bit.

“oh, is he a cop?” Bora asked as Dami grinned.

“don’t worry. He's more than capable of finding out more about this…” Dami said as she changed the topic. They should be focusing on Siyeon’s safety and not her uncle right now.

Minji was listening to everything quietly and wasn’t liking what she heard. From what she knew of Siyeon, though it was very little, she knew that the quiet girl didn’t deserve this.

Dami wandered off to make a call as Minji grabbed Bora’s arm with an expression of worry. Bora could tell that she was worried about Siyeon. That is the kind of person Minji is, after all. It didn’t matter if they had been a friend for five seconds or five years. Minji wanted to help protect Siyeon somehow.

“Bora, I will help run the dance practice today so that you can leave a bit early. I'm worried that these guys will take the opportunity and do something if they see her alone…” Minji said as Bora smiled gratefully. She was worried about that too. She knew she could rely on Minji.

“thank you. Right now, though, let's grab something to eat. If I have to fight off thugs, I will need my energy!” Bora shouted loudly as Minji laughed and led Bora into the cafeteria.

Sadly, they didn’t get much time to eat from talking too much, so vending machines were their best friends today. They were lucky that they have vending machines around the school that had various food items other than snacks.

Once they made it back to class, they noticed that Siyeon was already sitting and squinting at the board. It looked to others like she was glaring, but besides Siyeon Bora and Minji, there was no one in the room. The two were now starting to understand how those rumors got started.

Siyeon looked fierce with her intense eyes, but she was struggling. Without thinking, Bora walked over to Siyeon, and politely got her attention.

Siyeon looked up, slightly shocked. She still wasn’t used to people willingly talking to her and met Bora’s eyes. They were full of kindness, and Siyeon’s mind had a temporary short circuit. She just froze there, staring into Bora’s eyes.

“isn't it a bit difficult to see the board from here?” Bora asked as Siyeon frowned and nodded.

“yes. But I guess I would rather be in the back than closer…” Siyeon said softly. Bora could tell that there was a sadness to the comment.

“do you have bad eyesight?” Bora asked as Siyeon blushed and nodded. There was no reason to lie. She just hoped that Bora wouldn’t tease her for it.

“why not get glasses?” Bora asked as Siyeon frowned.

“I have some. But I look like a complete nerd. Right now, they avoid me because they think I'm mean, but if they see those glasses, I will just be made fun of…” Siyeon said as Bora nodded. She could understand the worry.

“my girlfriend has bad eyesight too. She just wears contacts.” Minji said, startling Siyeon with how casually Minji talked about having a girlfriend.

“huh?” was the only thing Siyeon could get to come out of her mouth. She was still so shocked at Minji’s casualness.

“Yoohyeon ended up having to get contacts. She's tall but a bit nerdy at times and didn’t want to be picked on, so she ended up getting contacts. She wears her glasses when it’s just us, though. I find them really cute!” Minji said happily as she thought of her girlfriend.

Both Siyeon and Bora smiled at the lovestruck girl. Minji was clearly in love, and her smile was blinding like the sun. Her confession also helped ease the tension Siyeon had a bit.

“I don’t think I can wear contacts. The thought of putting something in my eye kind of freaks me out…” Siyeon said as Bora nodded. She could understand that.

“well, how about this… you can use my notes whenever you need them. That way, you don’t have to worry about struggling to read and write things down. Sound good?” Bora asked as Siyeon’s eyes went wide.

Everyone wanted to borrow Bora’s notes. She was the top of their class, but besides Minji, she never let anyone use them.

“huh? Seriously?” Siyeon said. She was in shock at the offer and didn’t know what to say. She never thought that Bora would ever talk to her, and now she was offering to share her notes?

Bora nodded as she pulled out her notebook from the previous class and showed it to her. They were perfect and so easy to understand. Siyeon could see why Bora was a top student.

“you must be extremely smart…” Siyeon said as Bora laughed.

“nope! Not at all! I have to study way more than I should to make something stick.” Bora said as Minji nodded.

“if I didn’t teach her my method for taking notes, she would probably be known as the school's idiot!” Minji joked as Bora gasped and acted wounded emotionally.

Siyeon smiled genuinely as Bora smiled at her like a lovestruck puppy. Siyeon’s eyes turned into little crescents when she smiled, and it made Bora’s heart ache at the cuteness. She was quickly learning that she would do anything to protect the smiling girl in front of her. Siyeon didn’t know it, but she had already won Bora’s heart without even trying.

Bora was also true to her words. When class was over for the day, Bora handed Siyeon a copy of the day's notes. Siyeon didn’t know what to say but smiled gratefully. She was still hesitant to trust someone, but she was slowly warming up to Bora and her smiling friend.

  
  



	3. The Rescue

After class was over, Minji and Bora ran to their dance practice. It was supposed to be a joint dance practice with the boys' dance club, but the teachers thought that it wasn’t a good idea. They didn’t like the idea of boys and girls dirty dancing with each other.

That was why Bora was in a rush the day before and why she had such a short temper and said such hurtful things to Siyeon. She knew she was wrong to take it out on someone else and was glad she was able to apologize to Siyeon.

When Bora walked into the dance room though the same boy that confessed to her before was waiting. He was with two of his friends, and she suddenly recognized them. They were the two that ran the boys dance club.

The boy from before didn’t seem to be here for another attempt at confessing but instead just accompanied his friends.

“Sorry to bother you. I know everyone should be showing up soon, but I tried to talk to the teacher, and Ms. Park said that they wouldn't join the clubs this year. She said she was all for it, but the other teachers vetoed it. We just wanted to tell you this because it looks like she’s avoiding you.” The tall, muscular boy said as he smiled.

“I wondered why I could never find her…” Bora said as she felt slightly annoyed, but she understood. Ms. Park didn’t want to give the bad news to Bora. They had tried so hard for it the year before, after all.

“We won't take up any more of your time. Good luck with your practice!” the other boy said. He was more slender and was slightly more reserved on his expressions.

“let's go, Sanha!” the two said as they walked out of the room to leave Bora, Minji, and the others to their dance practice.

Though they didn’t talk long, it made their time run slightly longer than they realized. Minji was the first one to notice and quickly rushed Bora out to find Siyeon.

Bora ran down the hallway to the music room that Siyeon would sing in, but she wasn’t there, and neither was Dami. Bora’s heart dropped. What if she was too late? Panic rose as she ran to get her bike and chase after her crush.

-Siyeon-

Siyeon sang her heart out in the music room, but for once, her heart felt slightly lighter than usual. She wondered if it was because of Bora but shook it off. Instead of thinking about Bora, she decided to sing all of her emotions out but instead did the opposite of what she planned.

Instead of sorrowful songs full of heartbreaking emotion, Siyeon started to sing sweet love songs. Her heart felt warm as she sang them and couldn’t help but see Bora’s beautiful smile in her head as she sang. She was slowly letting hope enter her heart and prayed that she wouldn’t get hurt because of it.

Siyeon felt so much better after singing. She usually did, but this was more than usual. She was happy for once and walked out of the music room a couple of minutes earlier than usual. There was no reason to wait after all. Gahyeon was stuck staying after so she might as well just head home.

Siyeon’s happiness slowly faded away as she walked the empty hallways. She was starting to feel a loneliness wash over her. She missed walking home with her sister, but it's just for today, after all. She could so this she told herself.

Once she left school, she felt even worse. It felt like people were watching her, but she knew it was probably all in her head. Who would care about her after all?

It wasn’t long until she realized that there were footsteps behind her. When she would pause, so would they, but she was too afraid to look behind her. Her pace quickened when she noticed her path was blocked.

Slowly Siyeon looked up to see several male students from another school. They looked tough, and she had no idea what they would want with her.

Before she knew it, the three behind her shoved her down an alley with the others. Panic rose in her chest as they shoved her repeatedly until she was pushed against a wall. They were questioning her, but she didn’t understand what they meant at all.

Before she knew it, someone slapped her across the face, and she tasted blood. The blow was hard and stung fiercely. Siyeon tried to fight back tears as she looked at them in shock. What had she done to deserve this?

The one that seemed to be the leader drew back his arm again. He was ready to hit her when the sound of an engine revving and tires squealing echoed in the alleyway.

Out of nowhere, the girl on the motorcycle revved her engine and sped at the thugs. They jumped back in surprise as she screeched to a stop and shouted for Siyeon to get on.

Siyeon didn’t think twice and quickly followed the girl's orders as she jumped onto the bike and wrapped her arms tightly around the slender girl's waist.

As the girl went to speed off, though, the leader had quickly gathered his senses and grabbed a piece of scrap wood he found on the ground.

Without a thought, he swung with all his might as the girl quickly raised her right arm to block him. She screamed out in pain as the wood made impact. Both girls swore they heard something break, but before he could get another swing in, they sped off out of the alley and into the streets to safety.

The girl tried to keep her grip on the handlebars, but it was difficult. Her hand wasn’t working properly and hurt like hell.

Her nerves were also making her hands shake. Carefully she rested her right hand over Siyeon’s arms that were tightly around her waist. It was like the girl was checking to see if Siyeon was ok.

After they were several minutes away, she pulled over someplace safe and swung off of the bike to check on Siyeon. The girl was shaking too and struggled to get off of the bike. Her nerves were getting the better of her.

Tiny hands gripped Siyeon’s waist as she helped her get off of the bike and quickly flicked up her visor to reveal a very familiar smile. One that Siyeon had seen a lot of today.

“that god you are safe…” Bora said shakily as she reached up and carefully touched the corner of Siyeon’s mouth. The blood had dried there, and it looked quite painful.

“b, Bora?” Siyeon asked as the older girl attempted to remove her helmet. It was rather tricky with her injured arm, and when she gasped and winced in pain, Siyeon quickly helped her remove the helmet.

Siyeon gasped as she watched Bora’s hair flow out of the helmet and down her shoulders. The look she was giving Siyeon held such emotion that Siyeon’s words stuck in her throat.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Bora asked as she touched Siyeon’s cheek affectionately. But the taller girl could only shake her head. It was like she lost the ability to speak while Bora looked at her like that.

“I'm so sorry I was late…” Bora said as she used her good arm to pull Siyeon to her chest. Before they knew it, both girls' emotions overflowed as they held each other while they cried.

After some time, Bora released her grip and looked into Siyeon’s eyes. They were red and puffy from crying, and Bora knew she probably looked exactly the same.

Carefully Bora wiped away Siyeon’s tears as she smiled tenderly at Siyeon. Her expression said it all, but Siyeon couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“Why did you risk getting hurt just to save me?” Siyeon asked as she sniffled slightly. She still couldn’t believe what just happened.

“what do you mean? Of course I would come to save you I, I…” Bora went to say her feelings but suddenly got nervous as her face flushed a deep red.

“you what?” Siyeon asked as Bora struggled with what to say. She wanted to confess in a better environment, but fate didn’t always go according to plan.

“I like you, Lee Siyeon. I have for a while. Of course I would try to save you if I saw you in danger…” Bora said as Siyeon’s expression went blank with shock. She couldn’t believe what she just heard. There was no way this was real, right?

Maybe that thug struck her so hard she had brain damage or was just imagining things due to fear she told herself, but when Bora took a step closer, Siyeon was quickly brought back to reality.

“are you sure you are alright?” Bora asked as Siyeon just nodded.

“c, can you repeat what you said earlier? I think I misheard something…” Siyeon said as Bora smiled shyly.

“I said I like you. I have liked you for a while, but I didn’t know how to approach you. I know I can be quite loud at times and probably am difficult to talk to…” but Bora was cut off when Siyeon’s lips gently touched hers.

Bora could tell that Siyeon was hesitant. She was worried that she made a mistake when Bora stood there in shock but relaxed when she returned the kiss. It was the first time Siyeon had ever taken the initiative, and she smiled shyly when they broke the kiss.

Both of them were grinning, actually. Bora’s smile was blindingly happy, while Siyeon’s was a sweet and shy smile. Bora just couldn’t get enough of it and leaned in slowly and kissed Siyeon this time.

Bora used her good arm and carefully wrapped it around Siyeon’s waist as she gently pulled Siyeon closer. The action made Siyeon blush, but she loved the touch. It was a bit possessive, and she liked it.

This kiss lasted a bit longer as they finally broke apart due to a lack of air. But as they pulled away, you could see they missed the feeling.

“so… should I take this as you saying you like me too?” Bora asked with a smile as Siyeon nodded shyly and tucked her face in Bora’s neck.

The smaller girl giggled at the cuteness and held Siyeon with her good arm. She truly triggered a protectiveness in Bora that she had never felt before. She just wanted to hold Siyeon in her arms and never let her go.

Slowly Siyeon stepped back and looked at Bora’s right arm. She had noticed that Bora was not using her arm since earlier and knew she needed to check it.

“let me see your arm,” Siyeon said as Bora hesitated. She trusted Siyeon, but she knew it might hurt, and she hated pain.

“Please?” Siyeon said softly with an expression that made Bora think of a kitten and sighed as she held out her arm for Siyeon to inspect.

Siyeon gently grabbed Bora’s arm as the older girl winced in pain. She couldn’t open and close her hand and had difficulty trying to move her fingers. Siyeon was sure that it was broken and released Bora’s arm with a worried frown. She didn’t like that Bora got hurt because of her.

But when Siyeon went to use the same arm to run her fingers through her hair, she stopped. Her hand was coated in blood. Siyeon gently took Bora’s arm again. The black leather made it hard to see, but either a splinter of wood or a rogue nail had punctured Bora’s arm.

Siyeon was now even more worried than before. Bora also had no idea that she was bleeding either. All she knew was that it hurt very badly.

Siyeon helped Bora get back on the bike and hopped on after. She had convinced Bora to go to the hospital but on the condition that Siyeon would go with her. Bora could see a bruise forming at the corner of Siyeon’s mouth and remembered the taste of iron when they kissed. She worried that Siyeon was still bleeding as well.

It was getting difficult for Bora to drive, but luckily, they arrived at the nearest hospital safely. The pain was obviously getting worse as Bora winced at the slightest movement. She needed help with getting off of her bike as well, and when they signed in and were waiting in the ER, Bora went to grab her phone and call Minji, but it was in her right pocket.

“damn…” Bora mumbled as Siyeon looked over at her. She had never heard Bora swear, and honestly, she wasn’t sure what to think, but she knew she liked this new side that she saw of Bora. Who would have known that the girl on the motorcycle was Bora?

“um, Siyeon? Can you do a favor for me? It’s a bit embarrassing…” Bora asked as Siyeon nodded.

“do you need to go to the bathroom?” Siyeon asked as Bora’s eyes went wide in a panic as her face went a vivid red.

“ok, not THAT embarrassing… I need to call Minji and let her know what happened before she panics, but my phone is in my right pocket…” Bora said as Siyeon smiled at her mini panic moment and carefully leaned closer and snaked her hand into the shorter girl's pocket and retrieved the cellphone.

Bora tried to remain calm, but when Siyeon leaned in, and her hand slid into her pocket, Bora couldn’t help but blush. She had never dealt with this before after all.

Typing was still a difficult thing to do, and she wasn’t used to using her left hand for much, so Siyeon quickly helped her dial Minji’s number.

The conversation could have gone better. Minji answered sweetly. She was spending time with her girlfriend only to hear that Bora and Siyeon were waiting to be seen in an ER.

The two girls panicked and rushed over. It was the first time that Bora met Yoohyeon, and instead of meeting under happy circumstances, they found Bora looking pale and in pain as Siyeon sported a bright purple bruise on her face. They could see that it had bled before and soon the two girls were crying.

Bora and Siyeon didn’t know what to do. One crying girl was enough, but there were two. Somehow, they both ended up consoling a girl. Bora was trying to calm Minji down while Siyeon tried to calm Yoohyeon down.

Both girls had never met before, yet Siyeon was sitting there, calming the taller girl. She was not very good at this, but she was trying as she managed to get Yoohyeon to stop crying.

Minji was the difficult one. She also didn’t leave Bora’s side. She could tell that not only did Bora get hurt, but something happened between her and Siyeon, and Minji was dying to know.

Bora ended up having to get an x-ray, and like Siyeon suspected, her arm was indeed broken. She ended up getting a cast, and the wound was just a small puncture wound that was fixed up quickly, but because there was the possibility that it was a rusty nail that punctured her arm they had to check if she needed a tetanus shot and also gave her antibiotics as well.

Once they were done, Minji was the one to pay the bill. She knew that Bora didn’t want to call her father and instead acted like her parent. She looked way too young to pull it off, but the boy at the counter was too busy flirting with her to notice that or the fact that Yoohyeon was giving him death glares the entire time.

Minji had still not gotten the details from Bora, but the two would constantly exchange looks that made it very obvious. If they didn’t kiss, Minji would be surprised.

It wasn’t long before Siyeon’s sister got there and babied both Siyeon and Bora. She too picked up on the tension between her sister and Bora and pulled Minji to the side for more info.

“What happened between them?” Gahyeon asked as Minji just shrugged. She had no idea yet.

“no clue, but I plan on finding out. Divide and conquer?” Minji asked as Gahyeon nodded, and soon the two were separated as Minji and Gahyeon tried to get the details out of the two.

“so, what happened? You can't say ‘nothing’ because you have had an idiotic grin since I got here…” Minji said as she raised a slender brow. She was watching her best friend smile shyly as her face slowly turned red.

“we, um… well, we kissed…” Bora said as she smiled happily. Minji almost screamed in excitement but controlled herself as she quizzed Bora some more.

“you kissed her? How? When?” Minji asked, but Bora just shook her head.

“she kissed me…” Bora said. This time Minji couldn’t hold back her squeal of excitement as Bora smiled shyly again. She wasn’t used to seeing Bora seem so shy. She must really like Siyeon a lot.

“wait, she kissed you? Not the other way around? But she's so shy!” Minji said, half shocked, half impressed.

“yes. I was nervous and rambling after I confessed that I liked her when suddenly she just leaned in and kissed me. Minji, her lips were so soft, and they just felt so right against mine…” Bora said as she smiled while remembering their first kiss. Bora’s first kiss.

“if you are like this right now, I would love to see how you are on your second kiss,” Minji said as Bora smirked.

“third. We have already had our second kiss.” Bora said as Minji blinked.

“did Siyeon lead again?” Minji asked as Bora shook her head.

“no, I kissed her this time and when I pulled her closer… we just fit together so perfectly. We finally broke apart for air, but all I could think of was kissing her again…” Bora said as Minji grinned widely. It was cute seeing Bora like this.

“So how did this all happen, though? You even left early from dance practice...” Minji asked as Bora thought back about what happened.

-Earlier-

Bora panicked when she couldn’t find Siyeon. Her heart was pounding in terror as she thought of all the bad possibilities that could happen to Siyeon. Bora refused to let that happen, though, as she rushed to her locker and grabbed her motorcycle gear and rushed out back to her bike.

Bora searched the neighborhood in a panic. It felt like forever, and she was losing hope until she saw what looked like two boys from another school guarding an alley.

Without thinking, Bora revved her bike's engine and flew towards the alley to see some brute about to strike Siyeon.

Bora flew at him only to hit the brakes as her bike rose softly before it thudded back down. Without thinking, Bora shouted for Siyeon to hop on, and the younger girl complied as she leapt on, but when Siyeon’s arms wrapped around Bora’s waist, she thought she might actually die of a gay panic until she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye.

The thugs' leader had gotten up and swung something at her. Bora could probably have dodged it easily, but she didn’t want to risk Siyeon getting hurt. So instead, she raised her right arm and took the blow.

The impact was so strong that she felt it all the way to her shoulder, and her hand went instantly numb. She was sure that was probably a blessing, though from how hard the blow was.

Before he could get another hit in though, Bora zipped out of the alley and away. She wasn’t going to let them hurt Siyeon, but she noticed something as she looked in the mirror.

Chaos had broken out behind her. Some guys in suits charged into the alley to break up the fight and with them the short-haired girl. She looked around in a panic. Bora was sure that was probably her uncle's officers and reminded herself to thank the girl for distracting them so that they could get away.

-Minji-

Once Bora finished, Minji looked at her in shock. It had been a very dangerous situation, but her best friend rushed in there for a girl. Kim Bora rushed into a dangerous situation for a girl? It was shocking, but Minji had to admit that she was rather proud of her friend.

She had worried that something had happened, but she told Bora to call if there were any problems. She had thought that no call was a good sign, but she was clearly wrong. Bora had gotten injured as well as Siyeon. They were fortunate that they didn’t end up in a worse condition than they were in at the moment.

What also worried Minji was the fact that those boys were probably still lurking around looking for Siyeon. And with Bora’s brave rescue, she had now painted a target over her head. From what Bora said, Minji was fairly sure that they wouldn’t let this embarrassment go. Bora wounded their pride after all.

Luckily Minji didn’t have to worry, though. Those boys were busy at the moment. They were chased out after trying to resist and were licking their wounds back in their own neighborhood. They wouldn’t attempt that for a while.

After Minji talked to Bora, she found out that Siyeon needed stitches. According to the doctors, the impact was hard enough that her teeth cut the inside of her cheek. Every time she moved her mouth, it would reopen and bleed more.

Minji was glad that she had her wallet on her today and paid the bill quickly as she stayed by her friend. Bora was still a bit pale from the blood loss, and they were having her wait until her fluid bag finished before she could head home.

“I'm fine! Can’t I leave right now?” Bora asked as she pouted at her friend, but Minji refused to listen to her. She wouldn’t let her friend walk out of here until that IV was finished.

With a sigh, Bora flopped back and waited for the IV to finish. Slowly the color was returning to her, and they said it was more the pain that caused her pale skin and cold sweats, but she still had to wait none the less.

-Siyeon-

Siyeon was dragged away and questioned by Gahyeon. She was dying to know how this situation happened and what went on between Bora and her sister.

“ok, what happened? Are you ok?” Gahyeon asked as Siyeon tried to smile but winced as the cut on the inside of her mouth was protesting the gesture.

When that guy hit her, he hit just right, and Siyeon’s cheek ended up being cut on her own teeth. It was very painful, but she could deal with it. She used to have to deal with worse injuries after all.

Gahyeon winced when she watched Siyeon say that she was alright. Gahyeon could tell that her sister was in pain, and the blood against the white of her teeth proved it.

“Have you been seen yet?” Gahyeon asked as Siyeon nodded.

“They wanted to put a couple of stitches in my mouth, but I'm not sure if that is necessary…” Siyeon said as Gahyeon pulled out a mirror from her bag and showed Siyeon the blood on her teeth.

Siyeon sighed heavily. Stitches are so annoying. She would always touch them with her tongue when she got a tooth pulled, and this would probably be worse. But she knew she couldn’t win against Gahyeon, especially when she threatened to tell Bora and Minji that Siyeon was refusing treatment.

If she resisted too much, then she knew Gahyeon would even go over Bora and Minji and tell their parents. With a sad sigh, Siyeon accepted the stitches. She also promised to tell Gahyeon everything that happened after her stitches were done.

Once Siyeon got the stitches, she was dragged off by Gahyeon again while Minji paid for them. This time Yoohyeon went with them. She didn’t like being left alone, especially when that guy at the front desk kept flirting with Minji.

“ok, what happened?” Gahyeon asked as Siyeon started from the beginning. Siyeon had told Gahyeon everything that had happened from the morning until lunch, so she started explaining what happened after lunch.

“well… once I was back in class, she noticed that I was struggling to see the board. She asked me if I had bad eyesight. I was nervous to answer but decided to tell the truth. I expected to get teased for it, but instead, she gave me a copy of today's notes after class...” Siyeon said as Gahyeon’s jaw dropped. Bora never offered her notes to anyone but Minji.

“after school, I went to the music room for a bit but decided to leave a bit early today since I knew that you would be staying late,” Siyeon said as Gahyeon listened intently.

“When I left campus, I felt like people were watching me. I thought I was just being paranoid until I was shoved into an alley by a group of boys…” Siyeon said as Gahyeon’s expression switched to one of worry.

“What happened in that alley?” Gahyeon asked as she prayed it wasn’t what she feared.

“they started shouting at me asking me who I ‘worked for.’ When I told them that I had no idea what they were talking about, the one that looked like their leader hit me,” Siyeon said as both Yoohyeon and Gahyeon stepped closer to comfort her.

“I thought he was going to hit me again. He was ready to as well when I heard the sound of an engine revving and the sound of tires screeching…” Siyeon said as Gahyeon looked at her sister with a confused expression.

“It must have been Bora on her bike. Bora rides a motorcycle to school. Minji has told me about it.” Yoohyeon said as Gahyeon nodded. She still wondered why a girl with such a clean image had a motorcycle, though.

“she flew down the alley towards that guy. The guy that struck me just barely got out of the way in time. I suddenly heard her shout for me to get on, and before I knew it, I was on the bike holding on to Bora. But as she went to leave, that thug picked up something up off of the ground and tried to hit us with it. Bora managed to block it with her arm, and I was pretty sure I heard it break…” Siyeon said as both girls winced.

“after he hit her, she got us out of that alley as fast as she could. A couple of minutes later, she pulled over. I didn’t know that it was Bora until she tried to take off her helmet. Siyeon said as Yoohyeon clapped her hands together.

“oh! This must be when you kissed?” Yoohyeon asked as Gahyeon looked at Siyeon with a look of shock. Siyeon’s flushed face and silence told them that Yoohyeon was spot on.

“How did you know we kissed?” Siyeon asked as Yoohyeon smiled sweetly.

“Minji told me about it while you were getting your stitches. She said Bora was grinning like an idiot in love the whole time she walked about you.” Yoohyeon said as Siyeon turned an even darker shade of red.

Though she was embarrassed, she couldn’t help but smile. Bora was talking about her? And she was smiling too?

“I think we lost her…” Gahyeon joked as Yoohyeon laughed.

“so, when did she kiss you?” Gahyeon asked, but she knew instantly that something was up. Siyeon got even redder than Gahyeon thought was possible and couldn’t meet her eyes.

“um… she didn’t…” Siyeon said as Gahyeon stood there, clearly confused.

“But I thought you said she kissed you?” Gahyeon asked as Siyeon slowly shook her head.

“no, I said we kissed… and I kind of kissed her first…” Siyeon mumbled the last part quickly, but Gahyeon heard it perfectly and let out a scream of excitement that left the other girls wincing.

“wait… let me get this right. you kissed Bora first and not the other way around?” Gahyeon asked as Siyeon nodded while biting her lip. She could still remember the feeling of Bora’s lips on hers.

“damn!” Gahyeon shouted as Siyeon thumped her on the forehead.

“hey! No swearing!” Siyeon shouted as Gahyeon pouted, and Yoohyeon smiled. She found the two siblings extremely cute.

“anyway… she said that she liked me. For once, she seemed shy. She even started rambling nervously. I remembered you always said I need to take the initiative every once and a while, so I leaned in and kissed her…’ Siyeon said shyly.

This time Yoohyeon joined Gahyeon in her excited scream and got shushed by an employee that was walking by. They apologized and soon turned back to Siyeon for more details.

“well? What happened next?” Yoohyeon asked. It was weird. Today was the first time that they met, yet Yoohyeon fit in perfectly with the two.

“After that… she kissed me. I can still remember the way it felt when she put her arm around my waist and pulled me closer…” Siyeon blushed and bit her lip again. It seemed to be something she did when she thought of Bora.

“oh, you have fallen hard, haven’t you?” Gahyeon said with a smile, but soon Siyeon’s smile turned to a frown. Gahyeon could tell that she was starting to overthink things.

“but what if she has a change of heart? What if she regrets it tomorrow? I'm a nobody...” Siyeon asked as she pinched the skin of her elbow.

“I will tell you that from what I have seen and hear, I don't think you have to worry. It sounds like Bora has liked you for a long while. So, when she heard someone might be looking for you because of some rumors, she went all protective.” Yoohyeon said as Siyeon blushed.

“Maybe that’s why it felt a bit possessive or protective…” Siyeon said as both girls grinned. Siyeon’s didn’t seem to mind if Bora was a bit possessive. In fact, judging from her expression, it appeared that she quite liked it.

“It looks like your sister might be a bottom…” Yoohyeon said with a smile.

“is that a bad thing?” Siyeon asked as Yoohyeon shook her head.

“nope. I'm one too. That’s how I know!” Yoohyeon said with a smile.

“I didn’t need to know that…” Gahyeon said as she plugged her ears. She didn’t want to visualize anything and end up traumatizing herself accidentally.


	4. No Longer A Secret

After the girls finished talking, they met back up with Bora and Minji. It was time for them to head home. With Bora’s arm in the state it was in, there was no way that she could ride her bike home.

Instead, Minji offered to give them a ride. Yoohyeon didn’t live far, so Minji quickly dropped her off and came back to drive Bora Gahyeon and Siyeon home.

Gahyeon and Minji had the same idea and made sure that Gahyeon sat in the front. Leaving the two girls to sit with each other in the back.

Bora and Siyeon sat in awkward silence. Both wanted to say something but didn’t know what to say. Siyeon didn’t want to miss her chance, though, and finally built up the courage to say something.

“so… what made you want a motorcycle?” Siyeon asked as she prayed that she wouldn't upset Bora with her question.

“well, its kind of silly, but I guess as an act of rebellion? I always feel so pressured and suffocated at school. I have to get the best grades I can, and I have to always watch my image because it might hurt my chances for a college that I will never go to…” Bora said as she sighed softly.

Siyeon could feel the stress and pressure radiating off of Bora as she thought about it. Without knowing it, Siyeon gently placed her hand over Bora’s. The older girl looked at her and smiled before continuing.

“I got the bike because I thought it would upset my father, but I ended up loving it. The chill of the air wakes me up, and all my stress melts away while I'm on it.” Bora said as Siyeon smiled.

“That sounds amazing. I'm glad you found something that you enjoy.” Siyeon said as she smiled at Bora. She had no idea how she was affecting Bora right now.

Just the feeling of Siyeon’s warm hand on hers and the beautiful smile she was giving her was driving her insane. She wanted to kiss Siyeon so badly but didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. Both Minji and her sister were in the car after all.

But Siyeon didn’t miss the signs Bora was giving. She had noticed Bora’s eyes drift to her lips several times. Siyeon didn’t know where she got the confidence from. But the more she was around Bora, she realized that she wasn’t as afraid around her.

Siyeon put her finger to her lips as she watched Bora’s eyes widened. Siyeon leaned in for a kiss but stopped just before their lips touched. She was looking into Bora’s eyes and waiting for permission.

Bora gave it as she leaned in the rest of the way. Their lips connected gently. Bora was extremely gentle. She didn’t want to hurt Siyeon’s stitches.

The kiss was short and gentle, but it left both girls breathless. They had forgotten that they were not alone. All they could see was each other at that moment.

Bora leaned in again, and this time Siyeon was the one to bridge the gap. This kiss was slightly rougher. Bora was still careful not to hurt Siyeon, but she dominated this kiss.

Siyeon’s heart was already pounding rapidly, but when Bora’s hand gently made its way to the back of her neck, the younger girl felt pleasant chills run down her spine. Bora’s hands were small yet warm against her cool neck.

Siyeon was sad when the kiss ended. Bora leaned back, but Siyeon knew that she wasn’t the only one that missed the contact when she looked into Bora’s eyes.

Her hand was still gently touching the back of her neck, and as she drew it away, she gently stroked Siyeon’s cheek before finally pulling away.

There was such affection in Bora’s gaze and touch that Siyeon could tell it wasn’t just some physical attraction for Bora. It made Siyeon’s heart ache happily as she smiled at the beautiful girl before her. Before they could say anything else, though, they realized that their ride was over.

Minji and Gahyeon were looking at them through the rearview mirror with huge grins on their faces. How long had they been parked? Judging from the looks they were getting from the two in the front, it must have been a while.

“I guess I will see you tomorrow...” Bora said as she blushed. Siyeon couldn’t get out any words and just nodded as she fled the car and ran inside the gate.

“well… that was better than a drama!” Minji teased as Gahyeon laughed loudly and got out of the car. She waved goodbye to the two and shut the car door. Bora watched Siyeon’s little sister until she disappeared inside the gate and let out a sigh.

“want to move up front?” Minji asked, but Bora just shook her head.

“nope!” She said as she felt her face heating up again.

“aww! Why not? Embarrassed that we saw your little make-out session?” Minji teased as Bora groaned and sank farther down in her seat.

“exactly! Now drive, please?” Bora asked as Minji chuckled and drove her best friend home. It wasn’t very far, but it felt like it took forever in the awkward silence.

When Minji pulled into the driveway, Bora sighed in relief. She didn’t know what to say to her best friend, but she knew she couldn’t leave it like this or it would bother her all night.

“thank you. For everything. Mainly not harassing me for earlier…” Bora said as Minji smiled.

“you two looked adorable together,” Minji said as Bora blushed.

“I could say the same for you and your girlfriend. Sorry for ruining your date…” Bora said as Minji shook her head.

“that’s what best friends are for. I do wish you were able to meet Yoohyeon in better circumstances, but at least she was able to help you tonight with Siyeon.” Minji said as Bora froze. Her hand still on the door handle.

“what do you mean?” Bora asked as she looked at Minji through the mirror.

“it seems Siyeon is worried that you might regret the kiss in the morning. She seems to think very little of herself. Yoohyeon told her that it seems like you have liked her for a while. She said you need to show Siyeon you truly care. Prove to her that you are serious and not just having a fling with her.” Minji said as Bora thought quietly.

What Bora felt for Siyeon was much more than some fling, but how could she prove that to Siyeon? She had absolutely zero dating experience. She had a lot of thinking to do.

“oh! One more thing. Yooh said that it seems that Siyeon likes it when you take the lead…” Minji said with a wink.

It took Bora a second for her mind to understand that, but when she did, she turned a bright shade of red. Bora had worried that Siyeon might have disliked it when she became a bit possessive but didn’t know what to think when she found out it was the complete opposite.

Bora was frozen in place as that sank in. She blinked several times before she fled the car and quickly walked inside. It was now getting dark, and Bora was sure her father would try to quiz her. She was usually never this late, after all.

When she entered the large house, she noticed a light on in his study and tried to sneak by, but it was no use.

“Bora? Is everything alright? You are never out this late.” Mr. Kim said as Bora sighed in frustration.

“I'm fine…” Bora said as she tried to walk off, but her father noticed the cast on her arm.

“wait! What happened to your arm?” her father asked as Bora ran her good hand through her hair in frustration. She didn’t know why she always got so angry at her father, but she just couldn’t help it.

“I'm fine, alright? I fell earlier, and Minji took me to the hospital…” Bora said as he looked at her worriedly.

“Seriously, I'm fine… I just couldn’t drive my bike home.” Bora said as he looked at the cast.

“I will have someone pick it up. Just tell me the location.” He said as Bora sighed. She hated it when others touched her bike, but she knew it was better than leaving it at the hospital where anyone could come across it.

“fine… it's still at the hospital. I don’t remember the name of it, but Minji does…” Bora said as she stomped off. Her father watched her go as he sighed. He didn’t know what he did to upset her, but he figured that she would open up to him sooner or later if he waited.

Bora always felt horrible after talking to her father. She didn’t know why she would behave like that, but it was almost automatic. She actually knew when it started, but how did it ever get this bad?

Bora used to be extremely close with her father until it changed one day. It was when her mother was still around. When they were young, her mother took her older brother and moved away. It was why Bora always said that she was an only child. It was easier than explaining her family situation.

One day Bora heard her mother yelling at her father. She was saying something was all his fault as he just stood there in silence. Her mother left with her brother that day. Bora still didn’t know what her mother said was his fault, but ever since then, she blamed everything that was bad on him.

Bora knew it was wrong, but she was afraid to ask him what really happened that day. What if he wasn’t really at fault? She would have been hating her father and treating him horribly for no reason. Fear is what stopped her from making up with him now. The fear of being in the wrong.

Once Bora got to her room, she threw her bag on the floor and flopped backward onto the bed. It had been a long day, and the pain was starting to come back. It was making her arm throb, but she tried to ignore it. Right now, she needed to figure out how to show Siyeon that she cares.

All Bora could think about, though, was that Siyeon might get hurt on the way to school. That thought bugged her. She finally decided that she would escort her to and from school. It was better than Siyeon and Gahyeon going alone. In Bora’s mind, there was strength in numbers.

Bora continued to plan when she felt her eyes getting heavy and slowly sat up. She still hadn’t finished her schoolwork. With a sigh, she slowly sat up and walked to her desk and started her homework.

Once she was finished, she flopped back onto her bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Just like the night before she dreamed of Siyeon. She dreamt of how their lips felt against each other and how Siyeon relaxed when Bora pulled her closer.

When Bora woke up, she couldn’t help but smile. She liked dreaming about Siyeon. And Bora finally thought of a way to show Siyeon that she was serious.

-Siyeon-

Siyeon had dreams of Bora that left her blushing in the morning. Everything from yesterday felt like a dream. It couldn’t be possible. After all, Bora wouldn’t really be interested in her, right?

Siyeon sighed and got ready for school, and when she walked downstairs, she looked over to see her sister. She was looking at her with a smile that made Siyeon nervous.

“did you have sweet dreams of your rescuer?” Gahyeon asked as Siyeon flushed. Did she say something in her sleep, or was Gahyeon just teasing her?

“huh?” was all Siyeon could get out before Gahyeon just laughed and rushed her out the door.

“come on. We are going to be late!” Gahyeon said as she stepped out of the gate and froze. There was a car parked outside their house. It looked a bit expensive, and when the driver's side door opened, they saw Bora step out.

“Bora?” Siyeon said in shock as she flushed. She instantly remembered her dreams and hoped that it wasn’t very obvious.

“I decided that I don’t want to risk you two going to school by yourselves. Hop in!” Bora said as the two sisters looked at each other.

“did you know about this?” Siyeon asked as Gahyeon shook her head. She had no idea and was even more shocked than Siyeon was.

Siyeon was finally pushed forward by her sister, but when she went to reach for the back seat, Gahyeon quickly cut in front of her making her sister get in the front seat instead.

Siyeon felt nervous, but when she sat in the car, Bora smiled sweetly before gently touching Siyeon’s bruised cheek with her arm still in the cast.

“does it hurt badly?” Bora asked as Siyeon just shook her head. She was too flustered to say anything.

“I'm sorry I didn’t come sooner…” Bora said as she looked apologetic. Her hand was slowly removed from Siyeon’s cheek, and she already missed the warmth.

They had only started interacting for only a couple of days, yet the two were addicted to each other. Gahyeon could only smile as she watched the two. They were cute together. Bora wanted to protect Siyeon while the younger girl wanted to try to talk for the first time in forever.

Gahyeon could see that Bora was helping Siyeon come out of her shell and couldn’t find it cuter. When they started driving through, Siyeon looked at the cast on Bora’s arm.

“what about you? Does it hurt much?” Siyeon asked as Bora shook her head.

“no. I was shocked when I woke up. I thought it would hurt more, but it actually wasn’t that bad.” Bora said as Siyeon watched Bora drive. It allowed Siyeon to stare at her beautiful profile, and Siyeon had to admit it was very attractive watching her drive.

“did you sleep well?” Bora asked as Siyeon was snapped out of her admiration. She instantly nodded as Bora glanced at her.

“good. I did too.” Bora said with a soft smile. Siyeon really could make Bora go all soft without even trying.

Gahyeon just barely held herself back. She was so tempted to tell Bora that Siyeon called out her name in her sleep, but Siyeon would probably die of embarrassment on the spot.

As Bora drove, she rested her arm on the armrest between the two. Siyeon couldn’t believe that her arm didn’t hurt her. Not only was her arm broken, but she also got a puncture wound and would have to go back to get it checked regularly.

“are you really sure you are ok?” Siyeon asked when they were at a stoplight. Bora glanced over to see the truly worried look on Siyeon’s face.

“I'm sure. I feel fine right now.” Bora said as she carefully rested her arm on Siyeon’s knee. Due to the cast, it was difficult to do much else, but Siyeon knew that she was trying to reassure her.

Siyeon hesitated for a second. She wanted to do something but wasn’t sure it was ok. But she didn’t want Bora to think her shyness was disinterest.

Carefully Siyeon took Bora’s hand in hers. It was a timid movement, but it made both their hearts pound none the less.

Bora glanced over to see Siyeon shyly looking away. Carefully Bora squeezed Siyeon’s hand, making the shy girl look at her. When their eyes connected, Bora smiled softly. There was no need for words at the moment as they both smiled shyly.

“If you two are going to kiss, let me get out of the car this time…” Gahyeon teased as the two laughed nervously. They refused to let go of each other’s hands, though.

The rest of the car ride was relatively quiet, but Bora felt Siyeon playing with her fingers nervously. It was cute. The gentle pinches were oddly soothing to Bora, and she realized that she could easily get used to this.

Bora pulled up to the school and pulled around back. It was where she was allowed to park her bike, and that also kept Siyeon out of the view of those thugs. The car might be expensive, but it was a dark color with dark tinting on the windows. So Siyeon was well hidden and protected from those thugs. They would be looking for Bora’s motorcycle anyway.

Once they were parked, Gahyeon quickly fled the car to allow the two some alone time. Bora didn’t waste what little time they had before class would start. She slowly turned to Siyeon with a serious look.

“I don’t know who spread those rumors about you, but I know they are not true. I don’t like it that someone tried to hurt you. When I saw those boys blocking the alley and then heard him hit you, I feared the worst…” Bora said as she paused. She was struggling with her words.

“I don’t like it when you are hurt or upset. When I see something has upset you, I just want to hold you and comfort you… I don’t even know where I am going with this…” Bora said with a sigh as Siyeon smiled.

“what I'm saying is… I like you. I have for a while I just didn’t know how to approach you. I know I messed up before, but is there a possibility that you would ever give me a chance?” Bora asked. The popular girl was actually nervous as she crossed and uncrossed her legs nervously.

“are you sure you wouldn’t grow tired of me? I'm not that interesting…” Siyeon said as Bora looked at her in shock.

“Siyeon, the more I know about you, the more things I find that I love about you. First off, you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. You are absolutely beautiful, and your shyness is adorable. you are also so gentle that it makes me want to protect you and never let you go...” Bora said as she gently brushed Siyeon’s hair out of her face and cupped her cheek.

“you are the most interesting person to me…” Bora said as she stared deeply into Siyeon’s eyes.

Bora’s mind went blank as she looked into Siyeon’s eyes. She was looking at Bora with such a nervous expression as she gently bit her lip. You could tell that both girls were unsure of what to do, but Bora didn’t want to regret anything later.

Slowly Bora leaned in as she watched Siyeon’s expression. She waited for a second to see if Siyeon protested, but when she didn’t, Bora gently kissed Siyeon.

Just like before it was soft. Bora was careful of her stitches, but as the kiss progressed, Bora slowly got more dominant. She started leading the kiss, and Siyeon automatically followed her lead.

Bora used her good arm to pull Siyeon closer, which was slightly awkward in the car, but she wanted Siyeon to be closer. She needed it.

Once the kiss was done, both girls were out of breath yet wanted more. They had never been in this situation before and felt the excitement of a relationship for the first time.

They both jumped when a car door slammed next to them, and when they looked over, they could see Mr. and Ms. park entering the building.

“Did they see us?” Siyeon asked nervously as Bora’s face went red.

“um, I don’t know… I guess that’s our signal to get to class…” Bora said with a pout. It was so cute that Siyeon quickly leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips before fleeing the vehicle.

“Where did she get that confidence come from?” Bora asked herself in shock before a smile crept across her lips. She liked this playful side of Siyeon.

Class was uneventful. They had a new system for studying, though. Bora would take notes allowing Siyeon to actually listen and absorb the lesson better. When they would have a small break in between the classes, the three would go over what they learned and found that between the three of them, it was starting to make sense much easier than before.

Once lunchtime came around, Minji and Gahyeon decided to go to lunch together, allowing Bora and Siyeon to spend more time together.

The two looked at each other nervously. They had kissed in the car, and since then, there had been a tension between them. Bora would watch Siyeon speak and would catch herself staring at Siyeon’s beautiful lips.

Siyeon felt it too. She couldn’t help but smile and look at Bora’s beautiful side profile as she took notes. They were both falling for each other hard, and it was starting to become obvious to the other students.

The other students in the class had noticed the change between the two, and many were not happy with it. Bora had turned down several boys and girls in this class alone, but here she was getting close to the loner girl.

“I guess Bora has a thing for bad girls…” one girl said in disgust as she looked at the three girls studying.

“maybe Bora’s sucking up to her to get free drugs…” a boy said with a laugh.

“true. Why else would she stay around that psycho?” another boy said with a sneer. They were not handling the rejection well.

It was a very good thing that they decided to have lunch together because the news of the two getting close was spreading like wildfire. Everyone wanted to see if this was true or not.

Gahyeon happily bounced into the room at lunchtime and was soon met with many stares. Minji Bora and Siyeon hadn’t noticed the attention that they were getting yet, but Gahyeon noticed it.

“um… why is everyone glaring at us?” Gahyeon asked as Minji looked up and spotted the various expressions around the room.

Some ranged from disgust to hatred to just curiosity, but there was definitely a change in the atmosphere of the class.

“hmm… I don’t like this… Bora? Siyeon? Let's get out of the class for lunch. Regular place?” Minji asked Bora, who only frowned with worry and nodded.

The girls stood, and when they went to leave, Bora automatically grabbed Siyeon’s hand. She knew that Siyeon would probably hesitate, so she did it automatically.

The gasps that were heard around the room made the four nervous, and soon they walked to the library. Minji had them wait there while she went to get food. They usually were not allowed to bring food into the library, but Minji was friends with the librarian, and when she explained the situation, they decided to let the girls eat lunch in peace.

“what was that about?” Siyeon asked nervously. She didn’t like the sudden attention.

“I'm sorry… I don’t usually interact with many but Minji. I guess they are wondering why I seem so close with you all of a sudden…” Bora said with an apologetic expression.

“they looked agitated. I'm kind of worried for Siyeon…” Gahyeon said as she hugged her sister nervously.

“If anyone lays a finger on Siyeon, they will have to answer to me…” Bora said coldly. Just the idea of Siyeon getting hurt just because she was talking to Bora in class made the shorter girl furious.

No one would hurt her Siyeon. They didn’t even know what they were to each other yet, but Bora was already prepared to fight to protect Siyeon.

“I think I need to do something to take the focus off of you two…” Minji said as she flopped down beside the other three and started handing out the food she got.

“what do you have in mind?” Gahyeon asked as Minji thought carefully.

“maybe I should tell everyone about Yoohyeon? She doesn’t go to this school, so it won't really affect her, and it might get the attention off of you two for a bit…” Minji said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

“but it also might give Bora and Siyeon more attention. Bora’s best friend announces that she's gay, and now Bora is hanging out with my sister…” Gahyeon said as the four thought carefully.

“I have a better idea…” the short-haired girl from the day before said nervously. For some reason, she was fine glaring at everyone, except Siyeon. She almost seemed starstruck.

“what idea do you have?” Bora asked as Dami smiled. It was much easier to talk to Bora than Siyeon.

“Bora, you have a cast on your arm, and everyone is dying to know how you got hurt. You are also getting close to Siyeon. We want to protect Siyeon, so why not mention the incident yesterday but tweak a few facts?” Dami said as Minji looked at her in confusion.

“what do you have in mind?” Minji asked as Dami smiled.

“Siyeon has a reputation for being dangerous even though we all know it's not true. But with all this sudden attention, it's better for her to have that reputation. Otherwise jealous boys and girls might come and confront her,” Dami said as the four listened carefully.

“instead of them cornering Siyeon, if you say that they cornered Bora and Siyeon came to the rescue, it could possibly improve her image and explain the situation a bit. People will stop questioning everything for a while. Instead, they might worry about the thugs that tried to attack a student.” Dami said as the four looked at each other.

“I don’t want to lie, though…” Siyeon said as Dami smiled.

“you don’t have to. In fact, you can even deny it if you want to. The key is for Bora Minji and I to make it seem true. Even I can tell that you two like each other. Do you think Bora’s admirers would let this go if they know how kind and sweet you are?” Dami said as the two looked at each other and blushed.

“how do you know so much about Siyeon?” Minji asked Dami. It was now her turn to blush.

“I'm… I'm Siyeon’s biggest fan.” Dami said as Siyeon’s eyes went wide, and she pointed at herself in shock.

Dami just nodded as Siyeon looked at everyone in confusion. She couldn’t understand how she would get a fan when she didn’t even do anything.

“fan?” Siyeon asked as Dami nodded again.

“what made you become her fan?” Minji asked curiously as Dami smiled.

“I was going through a hard time. I lost one of my closest friends and wasn’t dealing with it well when I went by one of the music classrooms on the way home. I heard the most beautiful voice. As she sang, she showed every emotion I was going through. All the pain and heartache I was going through, I could hear in her voice. After that, I would come and listen to her sing every day…” Dami said shyly as she looked away.

Siyeon didn’t know what to think. She was always afraid of someone hearing her sing, but this wasn’t what she expected. Instead of criticizing her singing, she praised it. Siyeon actually had a fan? It was hard to believe, but as she thought back, that explained her running away when she met Siyeon’s eyes before.

“So, is that why you ran before?” Siyeon asked as Dami blushed and nodded.

“so, what do we need to do?” Minji asked as Siyeon sat there in shock.

“I will tell the others that I saw Bora get dragged into an alley and Siyeon came to her rescue after hearing her cry out in pain. We just need to mention that Siyeon was like a hero as she chased off those thugs. My uncle has some of his friends patrolling the neighborhood to make sure that they don’t come back, so there will be no one to contradict it.” Dami said as Bora nodded.

“so, I just need to tell them how heroic Siyeon was and make sure that she sounds like someone they won't want to mess with, right?” Bora asked as Dami nodded.

“that’s if it's alright with Siyeon. I know you have had a hard time with all of the bad rumors started about you. I just thought, let's turn them to your advantage for once…” Dami said as Siyeon frowned but thought about it seriously.

She wanted to be able to hold Bora and didn’t want to always have to be protected by Bora and her friends. Finally, she sighed and nodded as everyone cheered around her.

“nice!” Gahyeon cheered as she high fived Minji, and soon they stood up and separated to spread the news leaving Bora and Siyeon alone in the library.

“are you sure you are alright with this?” Bora asked Siyeon with a worried expression.

“I'm sure… I don’t like lying, but I don’t want your image to suffer because of mine…” Siyeon said softly as Bora looked at her in shock. Siyeon wasn’t thinking about herself but how this would affect Bora.

“Siyeon…” Bora said so softly and tenderly that Siyeon looked up at her in curiosity. But when she looked into Bora’s eyes, she froze in place. Bora slowly leaned down as her lips gently touched Siyeon’s.

Siyeon was so caught off guard by the kiss, but soon Bora felt her smile as she returned the kiss. They slowly leaned back, and when Siyeon opened her eyes, Bora smiled tenderly at her.

“Siyeon. You are already so important to me. Please don’t choose something that makes you uncomfortable for my sake again. Please?” Bora asked as Siyeon nodded.

Bora’s hand was still cupping her cheek gently. She didn’t want to hurt her with her cast, and when their eyes locked once more, it was like nothing else mattered as Siyeon leaned in once more. Bora smiled as she felt Siyeon slowly feeling more comfortable around her, and it wasn’t long until it was time to get back to class.

The two broke apart with a sad sigh, but soon Siyeon winced. There had been too many kisses, and her mouth was sore where the stitches were.

“are you alright?” Bora asked worriedly as Siyeon nodded.

“It just hurts a little. I have had worse. Don’t worry.” Siyeon said casually, but Bora’s heart ached at such a casual statement.

“did this happen a lot before?” Bora asked as she gently brushed her fingers against Siyeon’s bruised cheek. Siyeon just nodded as she tried to smile it away, but Bora could see the sadness behind it.

“It happened a lot when I was in middle school… there was an older group of girls that didn’t like me for some reason… but once I moved to high school, everyone started to become afraid of me. Luckily the girls that would target me ended up going to a different school, so I never had to deal with them again…” Siyeon said as Bora frowned. She didn’t like the idea of anyone hurting Siyeon, and imagining a tiny Siyeon being bullied by girls older than her made her so frustrated that she couldn’t explain it.

Siyeon stood and went to walk off when Bora’s tiny arms wrapped around her waist. Siyeon could feel Bora pressed against her back and smiled without knowing it. The amount of comfort that Bora gave Siyeon with that one hug meant so much to her.

“I'm sorry you had to go through that…” Bora said softly as Siyeon tried to look at her from over her shoulder. When she couldn’t, she slowly put her arms over Bora’s and smiled sweetly. It wasn’t even Bora’s fault, yet she felt the need to comfort Siyeon and protect her from all the things that could hurt her.

“We are going to be late…” Siyeon said with a giggle as she felt Bora smile against her back.

“what’s a couple of minutes… I like this feeling…” Bora said softly as Siyeon gently rubbed the back of her unhurt hand.

“I do too…” Siyeon said shyly as Bora quickly kissed her shoulder and sighed as they separated and walked to class.

  
  



	5. Gahyeon’s Plan

The distance between them when they walked together before compared to now was a drastic change. The two seemed to gravitate towards each other. They brushed against each other several times when they walked back to class, and when they entered the room, they could tell the atmosphere had changed once more.

Instead of jealousy and hatred, there was a sense of awe and respect. Whatever Minji and the others said, they must have exaggerated greatly for this kind of reaction.

When Bora looked at Minji, she was grinning mischievously. Clearly, she was the one behind this one. Siyeon and Bora exchanged worried looks as they walked to their seats and watched as everyone whispered quietly among themselves.

“so… Siyeon? how are your stitches?” Minji asked slightly louder than normal. Everyone tried to glance back as Siyeon shrugged.

“It hurts a bit, but I have had worse,” Siyeon said as Bora and Minji grinned. Siyeon was just being honest, but she was only helping Minji spread the rumor of Siyeon rescuing Bora.

The whispers grew louder after Siyeon’s comment, and she suddenly worried that she made a mistake when Bora secretly grabbed her hand underneath the desk and rubbed the back of Siyeon’s hand soothingly.

Siyeon relaxed visibly, and Bora couldn’t help but smile. She liked knowing that she could make Siyeon feel comfortable even if it was through small gestures like this. It meant that Siyeon was starting to relax around her and told Bora that she was slowly learning to trust her.

Siyeon noticed that throughout the day, Bora started to frown more and more. She was trying to take notes with her arm that had the cast, and it seemed that the pain was starting to get to her.

“Bora? Are you ok? How is your arm?” Siyeon whispered as Bora set down her pencil and winced.

“I thought I was going to be alright today, but its really starting to hurt…” Bora whispered back as she held her arm to her chest. It was clear that it was hurting Bora badly.

“I will give you my notes after class. You two just listen to the teacher.” Minji whispered as Bora smiled and whispered her thanks.

Both girls were suffering by the end of the day. Siyeon’s mouth was throbbing, and Bora had a hard time using her arm without it aching badly.

“you two wait here…” Minji said as she walked off and soon came back with Mr. Park. They were the only ones left in the classroom, and the two could feel that something was up.

“see? They are trying to act like everything is fine… I'm worried…” Minji said with a very theatrical worried expression as Mr. Park frowned.

“Bora, what did I say about no heroics?” he said with a fake frown as Bora looked away guiltily.

“both of you are excused from class tomorrow. Stay at home and rest. If you show up, I will only have to send you home. Minji promised to give you two a copy of her notes and the assignments you missed after school. Ok?” Mr. Park said as the two looked from Minji to Mr. Park to each other in confusion. What were they supposed to do if they didn’t go to school?

“I know your friends are trying to spread that rumor to protect you two, but I know the truth. Take this day off to spend some time with each other. It will be easier for Minji if she only has to drop the notes off once, right?” Mr. Park asked with a smirk as Siyeon and Bora laughed nervously.

“congratulations Siyeon. I don’t know if you two are official or not yet, but all of the teachers knew just how much Bora was smitten with you…” he said as Siyeon looked at Bora, who was now a bright shade of red.

“Mr. Park!” Bora shrieked as he laughed.

“what? You are so obvious. If you didn’t want us to know, then stop staring at her while in class!” he said as he laughed and left the class with Minji, who just winked at the two.

Siyeon glanced over and snickered at how red Bora had become. Bora looked over at Siyeon and couldn’t help but laugh nervously.

“cute…” Siyeon said with a smile. Bora looked up in shock to see that eye smile that she already loved so much and smiled back.

“well, let's get you and your sister home. Ready?” Bora asked as she stood and held out her hand for Siyeon.

Siyeon nervously took Bora’s hand and smiled. Who knew that this tiny girl could break through Siyeon’s walls so quickly? Feeling Bora’s tiny hand in hers made Siyeon’s heart ache in happiness. How could someone be so cute yet beautiful at the same time?

The three had decided to skip staying late at the school until Bora’s cast came off. That should ensure that the girls would be safe, and hopefully, those boys would forget them by then. But when Bora looked over at Siyeon, she could tell that she was sad that she wasn’t able to sing today.

Gahyeon noticed the issue as well and thought of an interesting solution. Instead of going home, they went to a place that Siyeon could sing her heart out. Gahyeon knew one that was good to students, and soon they arrived.

Siyeon looked up at the name of the place and looked at Bora in confusion, but Bora held up her phone to show a message from Gahyeon.

“let's go! You look like you missed singing. And here you won't have to worry about people judging your voice!” Bora said as Siyeon hesitated. But Bora wasn’t taking no as an answer and slowly walked around and opened Siyeon’s door and held out her good hand.

“come on! Just think of it as an unofficial date!” Bora shouted before she realized what she said. Soon the two were standing beside each other in the small room after Gahyeon bailed on them, and soon Bora started searching through the song list nervously.

“um… Is there anything you want to sing?” Bora asked as her eyes flicked to Siyeon’s nervously. Both were unsure of how to act at the moment. Finally, Siyeon sighed nervously. She had decided on a song.

“um… don’t look at me like that by Song Jieun?” Siyeon said as Bora searched for it until she found the song and hit play with a smile.

The song started off slow and sorrowful, and Bora couldn’t help but observe Siyeon. She had her eyes closed as she put her emotions into her words. All of her feelings that had built up through the day were finally being released, and Bora couldn’t help but watch Siyeon in amazement.

Siyeon could still remember the looks of her classmates when they noticed the two become closer. All the judging stares and threatening gazes, and for what? Because they like each other?

Once the song was over, Bora was absolutely speechless. Siyeon’s voice was even more beautiful in person. All the emotion that she poured into the song had brought tears to Bora’s eyes.

When Siyeon finally opened her eyes and looked at Bora, she wondered if she had done something wrong. Did she make a mistake? Was her song choice wrong? But Bora smiled as she wiped away her tears.

“Siyeon, that was absolutely beautiful… I have never heard a voice as perfect as yours…” Bora said with such adoration that it caught Siyeon off guard.

“Oh… I thought I did something wrong…” Siyeon said as she let out a sigh of relief.

“what do you mean?” Bora asked as she slid closer.

“well… I didn’t know if my song choice offended you or if I did something wrong. I have never been in this situation before. I don’t even know what to call us…” Siyeon said as Bora’s pulse quickened.

“well… it depends. What do you see us as?” Bora asked as Siyeon went red and started stammering. Bora smiled as she slid even closer.

Bora gently cupped Siyeon’s cheek with her good hand, silencing Siyeon’s rambling and made her look Bora in the eyes.

“Siyeon? Breathe. I like you. I want to be able to call you mine. The question is, what do you want?” Bora asked as Siyeon blushed harder.

“what I want?” Siyeon asked as Bora nodded.

“I don’t want to rush you into anything if you are not ready or make you feel uncomfortable. So let's go at your pace, ok?” Bora asked as Siyeon hesitated.

“b, but what if I want that?” Siyeon asked as Bora tilted her head cutely. Siyeon took a deep breath and gathered her courage for what she planned to say next.

“what if I want to be yours?” Siyeon asked as Bora sat there in shock. Where did this confidence come from? Both girls went bright red and silent.

“do you mean that?” Bora asked softly as Siyeon nodded. She was too embarrassed to make eye contact, but Bora gently tilted her chin up until their eyes met.

“do you really mean that?” Bora asked as Siyeon whispered a soft ‘yes.’

Bora didn’t waste any more time and leaned forward until their lips connected. Bora wanted to be more aggressive, but she knew that Siyeon was hurting from all of the kisses today, so she went gentle and slow, but when her good arm pulled Siyeon closer, the younger girl gasped in shock.

Though Siyeon was surprised, the grin that she gave told Bora that Minji was right. She liked it when Bora would take the lead.

The two stayed like that until they finally realized that their time was almost up. They didn’t want to waste it, so the two quickly looked for one last song to sing. This time they decided to do it together.

This time it was Siyeon’s turn to be amazed. Bora also sang beautifully. Their voices went together perfectly, and once it was over, both girls frowned. They wanted it to last forever. But once their time ran out, Gahyeon knocked on the door and peeked inside.

“oh good, I was worried I would walk in on you two making out again…” Gahyeon teased as Bora grinned while Siyeon hid her face behind Bora in embarrassment.

“no, we stopped a bit ago,” Bora said as Siyeon gently slapped her shoulder. The older girl laughed as Gahyeon smiled while watching the two. They really were cute together, and she could already see that her sister was slowly opening up more and more.

“what? I can't say I kissed my girlfriend?” Bora asked as she smiled broadly. Both Siyeon and Gahyeon screamed at her statement as Siyeon hid her face against Bora’s neck shyly. She really liked how that sounded.

“about time! I can't wait to message Minji!” Gahyeon said as she cheered excitedly and smiled happily.

“oh! mom is coming to pick me up, but I said you might stay the night at a friend's house…” Gahyeon teased as the two blushed.

“want to wait with me? I don’t want to wait outside alone…” Gahyeon said as both girls stood up automatically.

Siyeon couldn’t help but grin. She didn’t expect Bora to jump up like that. It was so automatic, yet they had only known each other for a few days. Bora was already protective of her little sister.

The two stood outside with Gahyeon as they waited on Gahyeon’s ride. Suddenly Bora got nervous when she realized that she would be meeting one of Siyeon’s parents and her nerves set in.

Siyeon realized that Bora was becoming more and more tense. The anxiety was getting stronger, and soon the older girl was fidgeting restlessly when Siyeon gently took her hand.

When Bora felt Siyeon’s hand, she instantly paused as she looked at her. Siyeon smiled reassuringly as she gave Bora’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“shes really nice. Don’t worry.” Siyeon said with a smile as Bora let out a nervous sigh and smiled. Hearing that helped but only slightly. Bora didn’t want to make a bad impression.

After several minutes a vehicle pulled up and stopped in front of Gahyeon. Once it stopped, the driver got out, and Bora smiled. She could see where Siyeon got her looks from. They looked so alike, and when she looked at Bora, the shorter girl saw the same eye smile that Siyeon would give.

“ah! You must be Siyeon’s friend Bora!” her mother said as Bora greeted her nervously. But to Bora’s surprise, the woman pulled her into a hug shocking the smaller girl. Gahyeon obviously took after their mother.

“um… hello, Ms. Lee…” Bora said shyly as the woman giggled. She was so bubbly and happy, just like Gahyeon. She also looked at Bora with a look that made her wonder just what all had Gahyeon told the bubbly woman?

“Gahyeon, you ready to go?” Ms. Lee asked as Gahyeon nodded and grabbed her bag, and threw it in the back seat.

“now Siyeon, Gahyeon said you might stay over at your friend's house. Have you two decided yet?” she asked as the two girls flushed red. Ms. Lee looked at Gahyeon with a smile. The two were so obvious that she couldn’t help but find them cute.

“um, I haven't asked Bora yet…” Siyeon said as she tried to save Bora. But her plan backfired when her mother looked at Bora, waiting for a response.

“oh! Um, my father wouldn’t mind… Minji stays over all the time.” Bora said as the woman smiled. Clearly, this was planned out between Gahyeon and her mother. Both girls could tell, but the idea of spending more time with each other was so tempting that they didn’t really mind much.

“alright. And I heard you were supposed to stay home and rest. So, relax and focus on healing. Both of you…” Ms. Lee said as she and Gahyeon got in the car and drove off.

Bora and Siyeon just stood there for several minutes. What had just happened? How did it get to where Siyeon was going to spend the night at Bora’s house? Either way, it was too late to change their minds.

“um… ready to go?” Bora asked nervously as Siyeon just nodded silently. Both girls were extremely nervous.

“then let's go!” Bora said as she extended her good hand to Siyeon. She looked so nervous. She was worried that Siyeon would refuse, but Siyeon smiled as she gently took her hand and followed the smaller girl to the car. Her girlfriend's hand.

The car ride to Bora’s house was tense. Both girls didn’t know what to do or say, and the fact that they were alone in the car was driving the two crazy.

Both girls sighed in relief when Bora pulled into the driveway of a large house. Siyeon looked at it in surprise. This house couldn’t have been cheap. But with the car and Bora’s bike, it kind of made sense.

“so, your family is rich?” Siyeon asked as Bora laughed.

“well, my father is. It's just the two of us. I paid for my bike myself. I didn’t want to rely on him for everything and end up like a spoiled rich girl… this car was his gift for me for my sixteenth birthday. I didn’t drive it until today…” Bora said as Siyeon listened carefully. She could tell that there was some tension between the smaller girl and her father.

“are you ready?” Bora asked as Siyeon gulped. Now it was her turn to feel nervous. She might run into Bora’s father and worried that she wouldn’t leave a good impression due to her shyness.

“I hope he won't hate me…” Siyeon mumbled as Bora froze. The worried expression and her nervous tone stirred something inside Bora. What was Siyeon doing to her?

Bora walked over and wrapped her arms around Siyeon while being careful not to hurt her with the cast. Siyeon was surprised by the action but relaxed in Bora’s arms as she looked into her reassuring eyes.

“I'm sure that he would love you. And even if he didn’t, it wouldn’t change what I feel for you. That won't change the fact that I like you. Ok?” Bora asked as Siyeon nodded. She was still a bit nervous but felt slightly more relaxed than before. Bora leaned forward and gently pecked Siyeon on the lips causing the younger girl to smile as she was led inside.

The two walked into the house, and like Bora worried about, her father came out of his study to see Bora leading Siyeon into the house.

“one of your friends?” Bora’s father asked as Bora nodded coldly. Siyeon was a bit surprised by the cold treatment Bora was giving her father but knew that there must be a reason for it. Either way, Siyeon greeted the man politely as he smiled and retreated back into his study for the night.

Bora sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair and led Siyeon into her bedroom. Siyeon looked around and noticed that there wasn’t much in it. There were small items here and there, but it wasn’t decorated like a teenager’s room.

“I'm sorry for before… I don’t want you to think I'm an ass… things with my father are just… complicated…” Bora said as she looked at Siyeon with a worried expression.

“I don’t think you are an ass. I'm sure there must be a reason for it.” Siyeon said as Bora frowned. She wasn’t sure if that was true anymore.

“I don’t even know… I think it just became a habit…” Bora said as Siyeon looked at her. She could see that the older girl was struggling with something internally.

“Minji says I just need to talk with him. But I'm afraid… what if I was in the wrong all this time? I'm sorry. I won't mention any more depressing topics…” Bora said as she forced a smile on her face and looked around the room.

“I know it’s not much. But I usually just study and sleep. I am always tired after dance practice.” Bora said as she walked over to her closet and opened it. She needed to find something for Siyeon to sleep in, and as she looked around, she finally found something.

“here are some pajamas that some relatives sent me. They forgot that I'm short, so they are a bit long for me, but hopefully, they will fit you…” Bora said as she handed the pajamas to Siyeon. The tension from before was slowly starting to return.

“I usually take a shower before bed. Do you? If so, I can set out some towels for you.” Bora asked as Siyeon nodded as her face flushed pink.

“um… the bathroom is over here, and I usually have spare toothbrushes. Minji always forgets hers, so I just bought a couple as backups.” Bora said as she opened the medicine cabinet by one of the two sinks and pulled out a new toothbrush still in the package.

“thank you,” Siyeon said as she looked at the bathroom. The shower was a huge walk-in shower with a bench. There was also a large sunken water jet tub set in the floor. The colors of the bathroom were all relaxing and warm, and Siyeon noticed a beautiful scent in the bathroom. It smelled like Bora.

“while you shower, I will make us something to eat. Are you alright with tteokbokki?” Bora asked as Siyeon smiled and nodded.

The two separated, and Siyeon slowly undressed as she winced. When she was shoved into the wall the day before, it left a nasty bruise. Luckily no one knew of it but Siyeon. She didn’t want to worry anyone any more than she already had.

When Siyeon turned on the shower, she couldn’t help but relax as the warm water washed over her. It was so relaxing. The body wash and shampoo smelled like Bora, and she caught herself smiling as she recognized it.

 _‘I guess I liked her more than I thought…’_ Siyeon thought to herself as she hummed happily and finished her shower.

Once she was done, she grabbed the large fluffy towel that Bora left out for her and dried off. But the tricky part was putting on the pajamas. Her shoulder didn’t hurt this badly this morning, but by the end of the night, it was painful to move it too much.

Bora went to knock on the bathroom door and tell Siyeon that the food was ready when she heard Siyeon cry out softly. Bora froze. Her hand hovered just above the door as she heard Siyeon struggle to put on the pajama top.

Something wasn’t right. As far as Bora knew, Siyeon’s only injuries were the bruise and the stitches on the inside of her mouth. Bora knocked on the door, causing Siyeon to jump.

“Siyeon? Is everything alright?” Bora asked as Siyeon swore under her breath. It was too late to hide it now.

“My shoulder is a bit sore from yesterday…” Siyeon said as Bora frowned worriedly.

“whats wrong with your shoulder?” Bora asked as she debated opening the door.

“they kind of shoved me into a wall very roughly…” Siyeon said as Bora felt anger flare. She hated that those boys hurt Siyeon.

“are you alright? Do you need help?” Bora asked as Siyeon blushed and shook her head violently.

“n, no! I think I would die of embarrassment if you had to help me put a shirt on…” Siyeon said as Bora laughed.

“Are you sure?” Bora asked as Siyeon reassured her.

The door slowly opened as Siyeon stood there. The pajamas were just a silky grey, but they looked perfect on Siyeon. Bora had to admit they were just pajamas, but Siyeon looked stunning. And with her hair tousled from the towel, it made her look even better.

Bora gulped as she looked at Siyeon and then quickly looked away. How could Siyeon always look so good? Just one look at Siyeon had Bora’s heart pounding like crazy.

“is the food ready?” Siyeon asked as Bora nodded, but before Siyeon could move, Bora blocked her path.

“let me see how bad that bruise is. I have some pain patches that can help.” Bora said as Siyeon looked at her questioningly.

“when you are a dancer, getting injured or having sore muscles is very common,” Bora said with a shrug. Siyeon nodded and turned around.

“what shoulder is it?” Bora asked as she helped Siyeon lift the shirt up and gasped at what she saw. The bruise was on her left shoulder and was a mix of blue and purple. Bora winced as she gently touched the bruise. Siyeon jumped. It was obviously very tender.

“Siyeon…” Bora whispered softly as she looked at the purple bruise.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bora asked as she walked over to her desk and opened a drawer to grab her first aid kit.

“I didn’t want you to worry…” Siyeon said softly as Bora went through her things to find an instant cold pack.

“Siyeon, please tell me if something like this ever happens again. I don’t like it when you are hurt…” Bora said. Siyeon could hear the worry in Bora’s voice and nodded.

She warned Siyeon about the cold pack and gently pressed it against the bruise. Siyeon hissed at the cold but held still when Bora told her to. Carefully she wrapped the ice pack to her shoulder to hold it in place.

“We need to keep the ice on for a bit… come on. Sit down at my desk, and I will bring the food up here.” Bora said as she walked Siyeon over to the table and helped her lean back against the chair with the ice pack.

When Bora came back with the food, Siyeon was amazed. It smelled amazing, but when Siyeon went to reach for her chopsticks, Bora pulled them away. Siyeon looked at Bora with a confused expression, but Bora just smiled nervously.

“promise me if you don’t like it, you will tell me? I can order food if I need to. I usually only cook for myself…” Bora said as Siyeon smiled.

“I'm sure it's delicious.” Siyeon said as she smiled and took the chopsticks from Bora’s hand. It was the first time Bora had cooked anything for anyone other than Minji. But she liked cooking for her girlfriend. She just hoped Siyeon would like it.


	6. A Lazy Day

Bora felt her heart flutter as Siyeon gave her a smile she was beginning to love. Siyeon carefully took the chopsticks from Bora and grabbed a bite.

Siyeon was amazed. The flavor was absolutely perfect. It tasted just like her favorite street vendor’s tteokbokki.

Siyeon’s eyes went wide in surprise as she chewed, and as soon as she was done, she went back for another. Bora waited nervously but finally had to ask Siyeon what she thought.

“it's so good!” Siyeon said as she covered her mouth to speak. She still had a bite of food in her mouth. Bora smiled in excitement as she watched Siyeon grab another bite.

“it's really ok?” Bora asked as Siyeon nodded with her cheeks stuffed full of food.

“it's amazing! It tastes just like my favorite street vendors! You seriously made this?” Siyeon asked as Bora smiled proudly and nodded.

Bora finally grabbed her chopsticks but ran into some issues. Her cast was making it difficult to hold them. When she switched to the other hand, she realized that she couldn’t grab anything. Bora went to sigh in frustration when she saw a rice cake in front of her face.

Siyeon had seen her struggling and quickly grabbed one and held it out for Bora to eat. Bora froze there, but Siyeon just smiled.

“I could see you struggling. You made all of this food and even brought it up here. Eat!” Siyeon said with a happy smile. Bora wanted to protest. She knew that Siyeon’s shoulder was still sore, but when she opened her mouth to say something, Siyeon took the opportunity and popped the rice cake in Bora’s mouth.

Both girls giggled as Bora chewed and blushed. It was her first time being fed by someone she liked, and she had to admit it was nice. Siyeon took turns feeding Bora and then taking a bite for herself until the plate was empty.

“oh! Was it too spicy? Did it hurt your stitches?” Bora asked as she remembered siyeon’s stitches, but she shook her head.

“my mother cooks a lot of spicy dishes, so I'm used to it. It did sting a bit, but that happens when I try to eat anything in general.” Siyeon said as Bora pouted. She didn’t like knowing that Siyeon was hurting.

“I really wish I got there sooner…” Bora said as her head drooped. She felt so guilty. Siyeon carefully tilted Bora’s head up as they stared into each other's eyes.

“you saved me. That’s what matters. Thank you…” Siyeon said, suddenly serious.

“When people would bully me before, no one would ever stand up for me or try to help me. But you did.” Siyeon said, and Bora could feel her heart breaking. Just how much had Siyeon gone through?

“I just hate knowing that you got hurt…” Bora said as Siyeon smiled sadly.

“I know how you feel… I feel so bad that you got hurt because of me…” Siyeon said as Bora shook her head.

“I wouldn’t change anything in that situation. I just didn’t want him to hurt you. My arm will heal. Nothing to worry about.” Bora said as she flexed. Siyeon just pouted.

“but I know its hurting you…” Siyeon said so cutely that Bora thought she would die of the cuteness.

Bora didn’t know what to say. Her arm was really hurting her at the moment, but she didn’t want Siyeon to worry. Without thinking, she gently grasped Siyeon’s hand as the younger girl looked at her in surprise.

“I promise I'm fine. It might hurt now and then, but it will heal. No pouting, please? It makes me want to kiss you again…” Bora said as Siyeon blushed.

“m, maybe I need to pout more often then…” Siyeon said shyly as Bora laughed in surprise. Usually, Siyeon was so shy, but sometimes Siyeon would say something that would completely catch Bora off guard, and she loved it.

Bora leaned closer with a smile on her lips as Siyeon went even redder. She looked into Siyeon’s eyes and couldn’t help the happy smile on her face.

“so you like my kisses?” Bora asked with a smile as Siyeon smiled shyly and nodded. Bora leaned closer so that their noses were almost touching and smiled cutely.

“I love kissing you too. But your mouth needs to heal a bit.” Bora said as she leaned in and gave Siyeon a peck on the lips. Siyeon pouted again and received another peck on the lips before smiling.

“I like this too, though…” Siyeon said shyly as Bora giggled. She really was absolutely adorable.

Bora wrapped her arms around Siyeon and rested her head on the girl's shoulder. It was so comforting for the both of them, but Bora made sure that it was not Siyeon’s bad shoulder first.

“How are you feeling? Shoulder still hurting?” Bora asked as Siyeon shook her head.

“it feels better after the ice. Thank you…” Siyeon said as she relaxed in Bora’s arms. It just felt so right for both of them. It was like this was meant to be.

The two stayed like that for a while before Siyeon started to yawn. She was beginning to get tired. Bora pouted but slowly let go of her as she stood.

“go ahead and lay down a bit. I'm going to go take a quick shower before we both fall asleep.” Bora said as Siyeon nodded with a sleepy expression and walked over to the bed and sat down.

Bora smiled at how cute she looked and quickly went into the bathroom, but there was an issue. How could she shower with the cast? The night before, she fell asleep and had to take a quick shower in the morning, and it was difficult not to get the cast wet.

After several minutes of trying to figure something out, she heard a knock on the door. Bora slowly opened the door to see a very sleepy Siyeon looking at her with a worried expression.

“Is everything alright? I didn’t hear the water turn on…” Siyeon said as she rubbed her eyes. Bora bit her lip nervously and finally held up her cast.

“I was told not to get it wet, so I don’t know the safest way to take a shower…” Bora said as Siyeon smiled. She was worried that was the issue.

“use a plastic bag and put it over it. It will stop the water from getting on the cast.” Siyeon said as Bora quickly looked for a bag. With Siyeon’s help, her cast was covered, and soon she was ready for the shower.

“thanks… I didn’t know what to do. I just held my arm out this morning…” Bora said as Siyeon laughed.

“I understand. The first time I had a cast, I didn’t think about it, and it ended up getting wet and fell apart. I had to go back and get a new one.” Siyeon said as she smiled and closed the door behind her leaving Bora alone in the bathroom once more.

Bora frowned. The more she found out about Siyeon, the more she wanted to protect her. She really had gone through so much. And for what? Just because she was shy? It was wrong on so many levels.

Bora quickly showered and then got dressed in some pajamas and walked into her bedroom to find Siyeon dozing on her bed. Her breathing was soft as she slept with her lips slightly parted. She looked so cute that Bora didn’t want to disturb her.

Bora carefully covered Siyeon up and slid underneath the sheets. She made sure that she was as far away from Siyeon as possible just in case it would make her uncomfortable, but as they slept, both girls gradually moved closer to each other. It was like they were searching for each other, and by morning the two were snuggled comfortably in each other's arms.

Bora had her arm with the cast draped over Siyeon as they snuggled comfortably, and when morning came, her father knocked on the door to bring Bora her antibiotics for her injury when he saw the two snuggled as he smiled. The two looked absolutely adorable, and he didn’t want to wake them, so he left the medication on a tray and set it on her desk before quietly leaving and heading to work.

When Bora finally woke up, she opened her eyes to see Siyeon’s sleeping face. She looked so peaceful. Bora just stayed there, admiring the beautiful girl in her arms when Siyeon’s eyes started to flutter open.

Bora froze, not knowing what to do, but when Siyeon looked at her, she only smiled and snuggled closer before sighing happily. Bora’s heartrate accelerated at the action. She tensed automatically when Siyeon giggled.

“you were so snuggly earlier…” Siyeon said as Bora blushed.

“sorry. I tried to be as far away from you as I could just In case it would make you uncomfortable…” Bora said as Siyeon laughed and tucked her face against Bora.

“I like this. It's comfortable…” Siyeon said as she sighed happily. Bora relaxed at the comment and held Siyeon comfortably.

The two stayed like that for a while. They were just enjoying each other's presence when one of them finally had to get up. Bora heard Siyeon’s stomach growl and knew it was finally time to get up.

The two got up with a pout and took turns going to the bathroom and brushing their teeth. Siyeon finished first, and when Siyeon came out, she noticed the tray of Bora’s antibiotics with a glass of water. When Bora came out of the bathroom, Siyeon had them ready.

“say ahh!” Siyeon said as Bora automatically complied.

Siyeon quickly popped the antibiotics into Bora’s mouth and gave her the water right after. Once Bora had taken the medicine, she smiled at Siyeon.

“Did your father leave these here?” Siyeon asked as Bora nodded.

“probably. He knows I usually run out the door and forget things.” Bora said as Siyeon nodded. Her mother was the same way. If Gahyeon had her way, they would leave for school an hour early with no breakfast.

“do you need anything for pain?” Siyeon asked as Bora frowned.

“I don’t know. My arm was hurting by the end of the day, but I don’t like taking it. I always get hurt or pull a muscle while dancing, so I'm worried I might get used to taking them…” Bora said as Siyeon nodded. She could understand where Bora was coming from, but she could tell that she was hurting at the moment.

“then will you promise me that if it gets to be too much, you will take it?” Siyeon asked as Bora nodded.

“alright. But right now, let's get you something to eat.” Bora said as she led Siyeon downstairs. The night before, she hadn’t been able to really look around, so she looked around with interest.

The house was large, but there wasn’t much in it. It lacked the feeling of a home. The only photos on the wall looked older. It showed Bora and her father with two other people. One was a young boy that looked older than Bora, and the other must have been her mother.

Siyeon thought back and remembered Bora mentioning that she was an only child. Then the people in the photo must hold bad memories for Bora.

Bora finally led Siyeon into the kitchen as Siyeon looked around in amazement. The kitchen was large and beautiful. It looked like something you would see in a magazine. Even the dishes looked expensive, yet it looked like the only one to use it was Bora.

“anything specific you want to eat?” Bora asked as Siyeon shook her head.

“do you cook?” Bora asked as Siyeon shook her head vigorously.

“no. My mother banned Gahyeon and me from the kitchen…” Siyeon said as Bora smiled. She could imagine it.

“well, I usually just drink a yogurt for breakfast, but… hmm…” Bora said as she took inventory of everything she had. In the end, she went with something basic and made some scrambled eggs and pancakes.

They smelled amazing to Siyeon. She could already feel her mouth watering, and when Bora placed the plate in front of her, she smiled excitedly.

“I wouldn’t believe you made this if I didn’t watch you do it!” Siyeon said as Bora laughed and sat down across from her with her own plate.

“I'm not sure if it will taste as good as it looks. I usually only cook to my tastes…” Bora said nervously, but when Siyeon took the first bite, Bora could tell she liked it.

Siyeon ate quickly and looked adorable as she stuffed her cheeks full of food. When she was finally done, she leaned back with a satisfied sigh as Bora laughed.

“I guess you liked it?” Bora asked as Siyeon nodded happily. Her cheeks were still full of food as she quickly tried to chew so that she could answer.

“it was amazing! I'm so stuffed!” Siyeon said as Bora smiled happily. She liked having someone enjoy her cooking. She loved this feeling.

It was easier for Bora to eat today because she used a fork, so Siyeon didn’t have to wait long. Once both girls finished their food, Bora collected the plates and walked into the kitchen.

Siyeon offered to do the dishes, but Bora just shook her head. She wanted Siyeon to be able to relax. She didn’t want to put her to work.

The two sat at the table and talked for a bit. They were trying to decide what to do for the day when they got on the subject of movies. They both liked superhero movies and soon settled on a movie marathon on the large tv in the living room.

Bora flopped onto the couch and had Siyeon join her. The two snuggled and just enjoyed each other's company. They were not even paying attention to the movies. Instead, they just held each other and enjoyed the moment.

“I like this…” Siyeon said as she snuggled against Bora as the older girl grinned and kissed her forehead.

“I like this too,” Bora said softly as she smiled. She was so happy she felt like her heart would explode.

Bora had liked Siyeon for so long though it took her a long time to realize it, and she never thought she would be able to hold her in her arms like this and call Siyeon hers.

“How is your shoulder? Do we need to ice it again?” Bora asked as Siyeon whined.

“I'm too comfy to get up…” Siyeon said with a cute pout as Bora laughed.

“but does it hurt?” Bora asked as Siyeon nodded softly against Bora’s chest.

Bora gently rubbed Siyeon’s back while being careful not to touch her bruise and smiled as she heard Siyeon hum happily. It was a low hum that Bora could feel against her chest, and she suddenly felt the urge to kiss the beautiful girl in her arms.

The movie had ended, and another started, yet the two didn’t even notice. They were in their own world as they spent the day lazing around with each other.

Siyeon ended up falling asleep in Bora’s arms. The younger girl seemed utterly relaxed with Bora and even mumbled Bora’s name softly. Every time she would hear her name, her heart would race.

What was Siyeon dreaming about? She would call Bora’s name softly as she would snuggle closer. It was almost like she was worried that Bora would disappear. Bora held Siyeon tighter and felt the younger girl sigh in relief.

“Siyeon… I will always be here for you…” Bora said softly as she gently brushed the hair from her face and kissed the sleeping girl.

“promise?” Siyeon asked in a sleepy voice as Bora giggled and nodded.

“I promise,” Bora said as she watched Siyeon smile happily as she snuggled against Bora’s neck.

Bora held Siyeon as she gently rubbed her back, but she too was slowly starting to doze off when the clock struck noon.

Bora sighed. She knew that they needed to eat lunch, but Siyeon looked so adorable as she slept in her arms that she didn’t want to wake her.

Carefully and slowly, Bora shifted as she left Siyeon on the couch to cook lunch. Bora was surprised to realize that she was excited to cook for her. Even if she was nervous that Siyeon wouldn’t like it, she liked that she was able to cook for her girlfriend.

Bora quickly prepared lunch and walked into the living room to wake Siyeon up when she froze. Siyeon’s breathing was fast as sweat covered her face as Siyeon softly whimpered. It seemed like she was having a horrible nightmare.

Bora rushed over to Siyeon as she gently brushed away the hair that clung to Siyeon’s face and called her name softly. But Siyeon didn’t wake up as she started to cry in her sleep. Bora was beginning to panic when she called Siyeon’s name louder as she gently stroked her cheek.

“Siyeon? SIYEON? Please wake up! It's just a dream. I'm here…” Bora said as Siyeon gasped awake and looked around in a panic.

Siyeon looked around in confusion until she spotted Bora beside her looking extremely worried. Suddenly Siyeon flung her arms around her neck as she started sobbing.

Bora didn’t know what had affected Siyeon so much, but she held the crying girl to her as she whispered soothing words and tried to calm her down.

It was several minutes before Siyeon leaned back and allowed Bora to see her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and the sight made Bora’s heart ache in sadness. What had Siyeon dreamed about to upset her like this?

“I, I'm sorry…” Siyeon said as Bora hugged her tightly.

“Sorry for what? I will always be here for you…” Bora said as Siyeon sniffed and hugged Bora back.

“I sometimes have nightmares…” Siyeon said as she hid her face. She felt ashamed to admit it.

“you seemed to sleep fine when I was with you… does this happen often?” Bora asked as Siyeon sighed and nodded.

“what are they about?” Bora asked as she held Siyeon tighter to her.

“that those bullies find me… I panic and can't do anything… I just let it happen…” Siyeon said, sounding completely defeated.

“Siyeon, they are just dreams. And if those girls ever do find you, I will always be there to protect you. I may be short, but I am very strong!” Bora said as she flexed, causing Siyeon to finally giggle. Bora smiled once she heard Siyeon’s laugh and kissed her gently.

“I mean it. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. We will fix these rumors too. Minji has taken it on as her goal to change those rumors from something negative to a positive. You have not only me but Minji as well. Plus, you have your first fan…” Bora said, sounding slightly jealous as Siyeon laughed again.

“come on. I made lunch. We also need to ice your shoulder again.” Bora said as she helped Siyeon up and into the kitchen.

Siyeon gasped as she looked at the food on the table. Bora wasn’t sure what she would like, so she made a bit of everything. The table was covered in food, and Siyeon could only stare at her in shock.

“I wasn’t sure what you liked…” Bora said as Siyeon smiled and leaned in and kissed Bora. It was quick, but it always surprised her when Siyeon would do something like that, and the blush on her face made Siyeon giggle as she sat down.

“I'm sorry for worrying you before…” Siyeon said as she looked at the food, but Bora just shook her head as she sat down.

“don’t be. You are not the only one that has nightmares. I have them too, and I won't think any less of you for them.” Bora said as she watched Siyeon smile with a relieved expression.

“Is there anything that helps, though?” Bora asked as Siyeon thought about it while chewing a bite of food.

“um… well, I only had good dreams when I'm with you…” Siyeon whispered as Bora smiled.

“hmm… then I guess we will need to have sleepovers more often…” Bora said as Siyeon blushed and smiled shyly.

“I would like that…” Siyeon said as Bora smiled excitedly.

“How is the food?” Bora asked as Siyeon tried a couple of the dishes. It was absolutely amazing. Bora was a fantastic cook.

The two stuffed themselves until they felt a food coma coming on and decided to move back onto the couch.

It didn’t take long for Siyeon to fall asleep in Bora’s arms again. They just fit together so perfectly that when Siyeon snuggled closer, she fell asleep to the sound of Bora’s breathing.

After an hour or two, the house was starting to get cold. Bora carefully pulled a blanket off of the back of the sofa and carefully covered Siyeon up as she smiled happily. Siyeon’s head was on Bora’s chest, and she couldn’t help but stare at how beautiful she looked while sleeping.

How could anyone be afraid of such an adorable face? Carefully Bora kissed the top of Siyeon’s head as she felt herself drifting off to sleep. It didn’t take long before the two were sleeping soundly as the tv played off in the distance.

-Dinnertime-

Bora finally got Siyeon up when it was close to the time for her father to get home. She didn’t want to put Siyeon in an awkward situation with her father and carefully woke the sleepy girl.

Slowly they stood as Bora grabbed a takeout menu. Siyeon refused to let Bora cook again unless she was allowed to do the dishes, so it was soon decided that takeout was the best option.

The two talked sleepily as they decided what to eat, and soon they happily waited for the food to arrive. Bora had made sure that she ordered extra because she knew that her father would be home soon. Once the order was placed, however, Siyeon had something else on her mind.

Siyeon groaned as she stretched and then put her arms around Bora’s neck with a smile. She was still not fully awake.

“good morning, by the way…” Siyeon said sleepily as Bora laughed.

“Siyeon, its night time!” Bora said as she laughed.

“I know, but I just woke up, so its morning for me!” Siyeon said with a cute smile as she leaned in and gently kissed Bora. Siyeon’s lips were so soft against Bora’s that she almost forgot her girlfriend's injury.

Bora pulled back with a worried expression. She was worried about Siyeon’s mouth, but she didn’t seem to be in any pain when she went back in for a second kiss.

“I'm fine. It doesn’t hurt. And I missed kissing you…” Siyeon said breathlessly after they broke apart for air.

The moments where Siyeon would feel braver were becoming more frequent, and Bora loved it. But when they kissed for the third time, Bora wasn’t expecting Siyeon’s hand to touch her hip just under her shirt.

Bora felt her pulse quicken as Siyeon’s thumb gently rubbed circles on her skin, but things were put to an abrupt stop to both girls' disappointment. The doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of the food.

Bora sighed as Siyeon leaned back. Bora had ended up on Siyeon’s lap at some point, and sadly she climbed off of her girlfriend and walked to the door as she froze. The delivery boy was the one that asked her out before.

Bora mentally swore as she paid for the food. He looked like he was planning to ask her out again when Siyeon walked up and took some of the food from Bora. The boy froze as he stared at the two girls and their messy appearance. It was clear what he had just interrupted.

When Siyeon recognized the boy, she quickly fled, alerting Bora that something was wrong. Bora quickly said goodbye as she shut the door and walked inside to see Siyeon trembling.

“Siyeon? What's wrong?” Bora asked as she quickly set down the food she was holding and took the bags from Siyeon’s hands.

“t, that was the boy that I t, think spread those rumors…” Siyeon said as she looked out the window in a panic. He had not left the driveway, and Bora was starting to get a bad feeling when he finally pulled out of the driveway to both girls' relief.

“Are you sure it was him? You know he spread the rumors?” Bora asked as Siyeon shook her head.

“no… he tried to ask me out, and I just couldn’t handle the attention and fled. The next day the rumors started… I don’t have proof. It's just suspicious…” Siyeon explained once she calmed down.

The boy didn’t seem like a bad person. He was always happy and seemed to get along with the boys on the dance team. What was his name? San… something? Either way, the terrified expression on Siyeon’s face triggered a protectiveness in Bora as she came up to her and held her.

She could feel Siyeon was still trembling as Bora held her until she calmed down. She was determined to end these rumors. She wouldn’t let them hurt Siyeon like this ever again. Dami was right. it was time to turn those rumors to their advantage…


	7. I Love You

After Bora calmed Siyeon down, they brought the food into the kitchen and set everything up when Bora’s phone buzzed. When she looked down, she noticed a message from Minji.

“Remember, when I ordered a lot of food, and you said even with my father, we would never eat it all?” Bora asked as Siyeon nodded. She quickly showed Siyeon her phone as the girl giggled and read aloud the message.

“bringing over your schoolwork. Have food ready. I'm starving…” Siyeon read as she smiled. Minji seemed to be a fun person to be around.

“rule number one with being friends with Minji. Always order extra food. I swear she has a radar for whenever I buy food!” Bora said as Siyeon laughed.

It wasn’t long before Minji arrived, but she wasn’t alone. Yoohyeon was with her. The two walked in and looked at the two girls' appearances and smirked.

“so… what have you two been doing today? All ALONE in this big house together…” Minji said as Yoohyeon giggled.

“I think we can take a guess…” Yoohyeon teased as Bora stuck her tongue out, causing her best friend to laugh louder.

They soon sat down and talked as they waited for Bora’s father to get home. Bora quickly explained the situation with the delivery boy as Minji frowned.

“that boy always seemed too sweet to me… I just got weird vibes from him, but I never expected him to possibly be the one to spread those rumors…” Minji said as she nibbled on some food.

“well, is he dangerous?” Yoohyeon asked as both Bora and Minji shook their heads.

“He seems harmless. I don’t think he could harm a fly. But rumors are easy to start.” Minji said as Yoohyeon nodded. She was wearing her glasses again and looked adorable.

“Seriously, though, how was your day together?” Minji asked as both girls smiled shyly and exchanged a look.

“it was nice…” Bora said with a happy smile. It was more than nice, and Minji knew it. Her friend was practically glowing with happiness.

“nice, huh…” Minji said with a knowing look but let it go. She was just happy to see the two finally get together. Bora was practically stalking Siyeon for years before she realized her feelings.

“oh! Before I forget, here are the notes for today and the homework. Yoohyeon has homework similar to ours, so I figured we could all work on it together. That way, we both can help you since you both missed a day.” Minji said as Bora smiled gratefully.

They had just started opening their books when Bora’s father came in. He greeted them warmly as Bora told him about his food, and they soon started eating while the girls worked on their homework.

Mr. Kim was actually some help when it got to one subject, and they were feeling stumped. He quickly leaned over the table to look at the problem and helped them as he explained it in an easy way to understand. With his help, they breezed through their homework and soon just sat around and talked as they ate.

Siyeon seemed a bit nervous around Bora’s father, but the smaller girl took Siyeon’s hand under the table with a smile. She could tell her girlfriend was nervous and wanted to help. Siyeon visibly relaxed as she squeezed Bora’s hand in thanks.

Minji and Yoohyeon noticed right away and smiled. The two thought that they were being secretive, but they were so obvious that it was adorable. They were going to be the worst kept secret at school at this rate.

Even Mr. Kim had noticed as he smiled and acted like he was oblivious. Unlike what Bora feared, he didn’t mind it if Bora liked women. He only wanted her to be happy. He just wished that he could fix this misunderstanding but didn’t know where to start.

With Minji’s and Siyeon’s encouragement, though, Bora was slowly starting to talk to him as they ate. It wasn’t much, but they knew it wouldn’t be something easily fixed. She needed to take it slow.

After the food was finished and the girls' homework was finished, they were deciding what to do when Mr. Kim stood and excused himself. He didn’t want to make Bora’s friends uncomfortable, and he could tell they had some questions for his daughter.

Once he went to his study, Minji leaned close with a smirk. She obviously was dying to tell them something. It seemed their absence was noticed at school today.

“so… that Dami girl works quickly. Today half the school was talking about you two and Siyeon’s brave rescue… she's spreading it like you two are part of some great love story. Everyone was asking if you two have become official or not yet…” Minji said as she grinned wickedly. She found the whole thing absolutely hilarious.

It was a great love story, but the supposed rescuer was a shy girl that couldn’t harm a fly. But the look the two exchanged made Minji look at them with suspicion. Instead of the two panicking at her mentioning becoming official, they exchanged a sweet smile instead.

“wait a minute…” Minji said as she wielded a piece of food like a weapon.

“you two… are you actually officially a couple?” Minji asked as she and her girlfriend leaned in excitedly.

Siyeon and Bora exchanged looks. Bora was looking to see if it was alright to tell them as Siyeon nodded with a nervous smile.

“we… we are…” Bora said with a happy smile as she leaned in and kissed Siyeon softly. Minji and Yoohyeon squealed in excitement as they shouted their congratulations. Their shouting could be heard from Mr. Kim's study, and he could guess what it was about. His daughter was quite obvious with her affection for that girl.

“ok… tell me everything!” Minji said as she and Yoohyeon leaned forward curiously. Bora just shook her head stubbornly as Minji sighed. She knew that look.

Yoohyeon looked at Siyeon. If anyone was going to spill what happened, it would be Siyeon. She didn’t like keeping secrets and would probably spill what happened quickly.

Bora saw right through Yoohyeon’s plan, though, and refused to be separated from her girlfriend, making Yoohyeon pout cutely.

“Nice try, baby…” Minji said with a pout as Bora laughed.

“oh, here!” Minji said as she held out a bag. It was from her sister Gahyeon. Obviously, Minji had become good friends with her sister too. Luckily her glasses and a change of clothes were included in the bag. Clearly, they were not expecting Siyeon to go home tonight.

“oh, are those your glasses?” Bora asked as Siyeon nodded nervously. She really wanted to see Bora with her glasses on but didn’t want her to think she looked like a nerd.

“can I see how they look on you?” Bora asked as Siyeon hesitated. She glanced over at Yoohyeon, who nodded. She suspected that Bora would find Siyeon’s glasses attractive, and when Siyeon nervously put them on, Yoohyeon could tell she was right by the blush on Bora’s face.

Bora wasn’t the only one to blush, though. Siyeon knew that Bora was beautiful, but this was insane. How was it possible that such a beautiful and perfect girl actually liked her?

Siyeon looked from her beautiful eyes to her nose and then those beautiful and soft lips and gulped nervously. Bora was absolutely breathtaking, and Siyeon was suddenly starting to want to wear her glasses more often.

Bora just sat there and looked at Siyeon with a shocked expression. Siyeon went from looking fierce to looking like an adorable baby, and Bora just wanted to hug her tightly and protect her. How could anyone bully her?

“and we lost Bora…” Yoohyeon said as Minji laughed.

“I know the feeling… I felt the same when I saw Yoohyeon with her glasses for the first time…” Minji said as Bora turned around and looked at her friend.

“How can our girlfriends be so cute?” Bora asked as Minji nodded and laughed.

This time both Siyeon and Yoohyeon blushed. They were not used to the compliments. Yoohyeon was tall and had a body like a model, but she hid it at school most of the time. The only one that knew what she looked like under those clothes was Minji.

When Siyeon went to set the bag down though she felt a pain shoot through her shoulder as she cried out in pain and dropped the bag with a loud thud.

Bora and the others rushed around her, asking her if she was alright as she assured them that she was fine, but none of them believed it. It was past the time that she should have iced her shoulder, and now it was throbbing painfully.

“Siyeon, somethings not right… you need to get your shoulder checked…” Bora said as Minji looked at the two questioningly.

“what's wrong with her shoulder?” Minji asked as Siyeon sighed.

“I was shoved into a wall very hard. It's really bruised…” Siyeon said as Minji looked at Bora in shock.

“How bad is it?” Minji asked as Bora frowned.

“It looks pretty bad from what I have seen…” Bora said as Minji and Yoohyeon stood.

“let's go take a look at it,” Minji said as she walked upstairs towards Bora’s room. She had spent the night so many times that she felt at home walking into Bora's bedroom and sitting at the foot of the bed waiting for both of them.

Yoohyeon looked slightly more nervous, but she was more worried about Siyeon at the moment. Once Bora and Siyeon entered the room, Siyeon sighed and turned to her girlfriend.

“can you help me unbutton this? I think it will be easier this way…” Siyeon said as Bora unbuttoned her shirt with nervous fingers. Finally, she was done and carefully slid the silk pajama top off as both Minji, and Yoohyeon hissed at the bruise. It didn’t look any better than before.

“that’s worse than I thought…” Minji said as she stood and walked over to examine it. There were a couple of small scratches where she hit the wall, but they were not the cause of Siyeon’s pain.

“Siyeon, can you raise your arm?” Minji asked as the girl shook her head. It was becoming more and more difficult.

“I wonder if her shoulder is partly out…” Minji said as she gently touched it. Siyeon cried out in pain as she frowned and looked at Bora.

“I think we need to take another trip to the hospital… but my father already yelled at me for paying the bill last time…” Minji said when they heard a knock at the door.

Quickly Bora helped Siyeon back into her shirt and led her into the bathroom with Yoohyeon before getting the door.

“Is everything alright? Did someone get hurt? I heard shouting.” Bora’s father asked as she sighed. She really didn’t like asking him for things, but she was really worried about her girlfriend.

“well… Siyeon hurt her shoulder before, and it's not getting better. It's badly bruised…” Bora said as she looked in the direction of the bathroom.

“How bad is it?” he asked as Bora looked at Minji for help. She wasn’t good at talking with her father.

“I'm wondering if its half out of the socket or something. She can't lift her arm up without pain and the bruising looks painful…” Minji said as she watched Siyeon walk out of the bathroom with her girlfriend. In the panic, Yoohyeon had managed to button up Siyeon’s shirt unevenly, and Minji could only groan at the two.

“do we need to take her to the hospital?” he asked as Bora Minji, and Yoohyeon nodded yes. Siyeon tried to refuse, but there were so many worried faces that she sighed and ended up being driven to the hospital.

Siyeon was nervous as everyone climbed into Bora’s father's vehicle. It was large enough for everyone, but Siyeon was having difficulty climbing inside with her shoulder. Bora gently put her hands on Siyeon’s hips and helped her into the car and carefully leaned over her as she buckled Siyeon’s seatbelt for her. Both girls were blushing once they were finished.

Minji and Yoohyeon were in the row behind them and exchanged looks as they grinned. The new couple was so cute together, even if they were still in the awkward stage.

The ride there was stressful for Siyeon. She felt like she was wasting everyone's time and money. She didn’t see her own value, and that worried Bora. Siyeon was such an amazing person. She was kind beautiful and the softest girl Bora has ever known. She really wished that Siyeon would realize that.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Mr. Kim got out of the car and handed the keys to Minji. He was going to start the paperwork, and when Bora undid Siyeon’s seatbelt, she gently kissed her.

“relax and breathe, ok? I will be with you the entire time.” Bora said as Siyeon nodded nervously. Bora gently helped her get out of the car and led them inside as Minji locked the vehicle and followed right behind them.

Bora stood on the side of Siyeon’s injured shoulder and played bodyguard. She didn’t want anyone to bump into her in the busy ER. If anyone were to pay attention to the two, they would easily be able to tell what the two meant to each other. Worry for Siyeon was all over Bora’s face.

It didn’t take long for them to be taken to a bed, and Bora refused to leave her side. The only time they were separated was when they took her for an x-ray, and the entire time Siyeon was gone, Bora sat there nervously. She didn’t like being separated when Siyeon was hurt.

Bora was relieved when Siyeon was brought back, and when the doctor talked to her father, they found out that Minji was correct. Siyeon’s shoulder was partly out, causing the pain. It needed to be put back in, but Siyeon paled when they talked about how painful it would be.

She looked at Bora with a panicked expression. She hated pain and was starting to stress. Bora tried to soothe her nerves, but it wasn’t working. Finally, she talked to her father. They ended up deciding to sedate Siyeon for the procedure.

“Bora… I'm scared…” Siyeon said as they were about to sedate her. She was worried that something would go wrong.

“you don’t have to be. I will be right beside you the entire time. Alright?” Bora said as Siyeon nodded nervously.

She wasn’t supposed to be in the room when they set Siyeon’s shoulder, but she refused to leave. It took several minutes for her father to convince the doctor, and soon Bora sat in a chair out of the way as the doctors put her shoulder back in the socket.

Bora winced. It looked painful, and the doctors said that Siyeon wasn’t to move her shoulder for the next couple weeks and was given a sling to wear.

It took a while for the sedation to wear off, but the first thing Siyeon did when she finally opened her eyes was to look for Bora. Just like she promised, she was there and holding Siyeon’s hand.

Relief washed over Siyeon. She had feared that she would wake up alone. That everything was a dream or some sick joke, but here Bora was gently caressing the side of her face lovingly.

“morning…” Bora said with a smile as Siyeon smiled back.

“but its nighttime…” Siyeon said with a giggle. She was going to be a bit out of it until the sedation wore off.

She was all smiles and laughter as Bora watched her. She was adorable like this. But what happened next flustered Bora.

“Bora?” Siyeon asked as Bora hummed happily.

“I love you…” Siyeon said with a smile as Bora looked at her in shock. She was smiling but looked serious.

“I have for a while… the one I liked… it has always been you…” Siyeon said as she smiled. Bora stood there in shock. Her heart was beating rapidly as those words sunk in. The amount of happiness she got just from those words was immeasurable.

“I, I love you too, Siyeon. I loved you before I even realized it myself…” Bora said with a sweet smile as Siyeon smiled happily.

Without warning, Siyeon used her good arm and grabbed Bora by the collar of her shirt and pulled. Bora caught herself just in time. Her hands were on either side of Siyeon’s head as she hovered over her but with another tug Siyeon’s lips connected with Bora’s as they kissed.

This one felt different. Yes, Siyeon was still a bit loopy from the sedation, but it seemed like she was trying to tell Bora that she was serious. That it wasn’t just the drugs talking. Bora didn’t know what to think. Would Siyeon even remember this when the sedation wore off? Right now, she didn’t care. All that mattered was Siyeon right now.

The two kissed for several minutes until Bora heard the doctor coming to check on them and pulled away quickly. Siyeon whined cutely. She wanted to feel Bora’s lips on hers once more.

“come back!” Siyeon said as she pouted cutely. The doctor laughed and explained that the sedation would make her say some weird things and told Bora not to take them seriously.

He wasn’t suspicious at all and checked Siyeon’s shoulder. Luckily she couldn’t move her shoulder due to the Dr temporarily bandaging it to her body. When she woke up, she was starting to move too much, and they didn’t want her to undo what they just did.

When she finally was awake enough to go home, she went quiet. Bora wondered if she remembered what she said but decided not to mention it. She was worried that she might feel embarrassed if she remembered and didn’t want her to regret it.

“Bora…” Siyeon asked softly after the doctor left. Bora walked over and looked at the sling they put on Siyeon. It was like a regular sling, but it also had a strap around it that bound her arm against her body.

“yes?” Bora asked as Siyeon pouted.

“what's wrong baby?” Bora asked. She didn’t even know the nickname slipped out as Siyeon blushed. She always thought that she would hate being called that, but when Bora said it, she could feel herself melt.

“I'm sad…” Siyeon said with a pout as Bora got closer.

“Why?” she asked as she looked at Siyeon with worry.

“I won't be able to hug you or snuggle like before…” Siyeon said as Bora laughed. She was worried it would be something terrible.

“you still have your other arm. And I will always be here to hold you, so there's no need to worry.” Bora said as she gently wrapped her arms around her adorable pouting girlfriend.

Siyeon smiled happily as she rested her head against Bora. It felt nice being held like this, but it was even better because it was Bora. She was so tiny yet so warm. Siyeon just wanted to snuggle with her forever.

“you really are a snuggler, aren’t you?” Bora asked with a smile as Siyeon nodded against her.

“is that a bad thing?” Siyeon asked as Bora laughed happily.

“no baby, it's not. I love this…” Bora said happily as she just held her. They stayed like that until they heard Bora’s father coming. He was clearing his throat and making a lot of noise as Siyeon laughed.

“he clearly knows about us…” Siyeon said with a giggle. She would have been more worried if it wasn’t for the residual effects of the sedation.

“sounds like it,” Bora said with a laugh as she let Siyeon go and stood back with a sigh. It was time to go home.

Mr. Kim came in to tell them that it was time to go, and soon Bora helped Siyeon up. Not being able to move her arm was messing with her balance.

“oh, Siyeon? I let your mother know so that she wouldn’t be surprised, and your sister is here.” He said as Siyeon looked up slightly confused. She still was a bit loopy.

While Siyeon went back to get an x-ray, Bora’s father called her sister with Minji’s help and explained everything. After he explained everything, he asked to talk to her mother.

He wanted to talk to Siyeon’s mother to tell her what happened and gained her approval on the procedure. Siyeon wasn’t looking forward to going home. She knew she would be scolded for not telling anyone.

Siyeon’s mother was going to come to the hospital and take her home after, but when he told her about how worried Bora was, she decided to let her stay the night. Both parents obviously knew what their daughters meant to each other and didn’t want to separate them. Bora would be worried all night if they were separated.

Gahyeon was also worried about her sister and messaged Minji and Bora. She wanted to stay with her sister, and soon, it was decided that all the girls would be sleeping over, including Yoohyeon.

While Siyeon was sedated, Minji drove to pick Gahyeon up. The bubbly girl looked nervous. Minji and Yoohyeon tried to cheer her up, but it wasn’t going well. She stressed easily and was worried about her sister.

Once they got to the hospital, she went to go find her sister and froze when she heard the two talking. As she stood there, she heard Siyeon say something that she never thought she would hear from her shy sister. She heard Siyeon say I love you and worried that Bora would freeze or panic but instead smiled when she listened to Bora’s response.

They were so adorable, and her words were dripping with affection. She really did care for her sister, and Gahyeon was so excited for both of them.

The ride home was interesting, though. Siyeon was glued to Bora and was extremely clingy the whole ride home. She was starting to hurt and was prescribed pain meds, but Bora learned really quickly that Siyeon became a cute snuggly baby on any kind of pain meds.

Once they were home, Yoohyeon’s phone had to be confiscated. She repeatedly tried to film Siyeon while she was all cute due to the pain meds.

“baby, I swear if you try that one more time, Bora will probably kick us out…” Minji joked as Yoohyeon laughed.

“but just look at her! She's so cute!” Yoohyeon said as she looked over to see Siyeon clinging to Bora with her good arm and dozing sleepily. Every time she would try to break free, Siyeon would wake up in a panic. She was now attached to Bora’s side like a koala.

Gahyeon laughed as she looked at the two. She liked the happy girl and her nerdy but cute girlfriend. But she was dying to tell them what she overheard. Finally, when Bora started to fall asleep as well, Gahyeon finally signaled the other two into another room and prepared to spill everything. They had some planning to do.


	8. Late Night Planning

Gahyeon quickly rushed Yoohyeon and Minji out of the room as soon as Bora started to doze. The two were quite confused, but the excited look on the younger girl's face told them that whatever she was going to say, it would be interesting.

“ok… what are you dying to tell us?” Minji asked as her excitement started to rise. Gahyeon smirked evilly as she leaned in closer.

“Siyeon said the L word to Bora while waking up from sedation…” Gahyeon said as Minji gasped while Yoohyeon tilted her head cutely in confusion.

“lesbian?” Yoohyeon asked as the two snorted in surprise.

“no! love!” Minji said after her laughter stopped. Yoohyeon was adorable and sexy, but sometimes the things that came out of her mouth could really surprise her.

“oh! Really? Isn’t that too soon?” Yoohyeon asked as Minji snorted.

“you said you loved me the first time I pinned you to a wall…” Minji said as Yoohyeon nodded.

“can you blame me? You looked so incredibly hot with that outfit.” Yoohyeon said with a shrug. She didn’t mind saying it so early. She just wished she had done it in a bit of a better time. Though it didn’t kill the mood at all.

“I didn’t need to know that… you are going to make me imagine things…” Gahyeon said as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

“anyway… Siyeon said she loved Bora. I thought she was going to freeze, but she didn’t!” Gahyeon said as the two leaned in excitedly.

“what did Bora say? A cheesy joke?” Minji asked as Gahyeon shook her head.

“she said, ‘I love you. I have loved you before I even knew it’ or something like that! And she sounded like she truly was in love. I haven’t known her long, but I have never heard her sound so happy and soft…” Gahyeon said as Minji’s jaw dropped.

“Kim Bora? THE Kim Bora said it back?” Minji said as she shook her head in shock.

“why is that so surprising?” Yoohyeon asked as Minji smiled sadly.

“Bora would try to use the fact that she studies so much as the reason that she didn’t date before, but it actually has to do with her parents. She was afraid for the longest time to open her heart up to anyone. Siyeon has done miracles with that tiny girl…” Minji said with a relieved smile. She was a bit worried that Bora would mess things up if it got too serious, but it seemed she had no intention to do that.

“why was she so hesitant?” Yoohyeon asked. She didn’t understand how Bora’s parents could be the reason.

“Bora’s mother left her father. So, for the longest time, she didn’t trust relationships. Its why she was so standoffish with her father at dinner.” Minji explained to her girlfriend.

“oh, that makes sense now,” Yoohyeon said as Gahyeon nodded in agreement.

“so does Siyeon remember what she said?” Minji asked as Gahyeon shrugged. That’s why she wanted to talk to the two.

“I don’t know. But if she doesn’t, should we tell her?” Gahyeon asked as the two thought.

“well, wouldn’t she feel embarrassed for saying that? She seems very shy.” Yoohyeon said as Minji nodded.

“yeah, I'm not sure how she would react to that… but if she knows what Bora said, it might make that better… let's watch how they act in the morning. We can try to see if Siyeon remembers then. Sound good?” Minji asked as Gahyeon nodded.

“but what about when they go back to school in the morning? Siyeon will be in that sling for a while. What do we say? Oh! That those thugs went after Bora again, and Siyeon defended her and got hurt?” Gahyeon asked as Minji smiled.

“like in a drama! Siyeon protected Bora from getting hurt and got injured! That would make her look like a badass, and the people who are still unhappy about them being a couple would probably shut up. My only worry is how cute Siyeon is on those meds… it might undo everything…” Minji said as Gahyeon pulled out her cell.

“I wish we had that Dami girl’s number… she's really good about spreading the word…” Minji said as Gahyeon held up her phone.

“oh, I got her number. Don’t worry!” Gahyeon said happily as she messaged the girl about their plan.

“ok, she says that she will spread the word around town. With adults talking about it, the students would hear about it and believe its true. She will also start spreading the rumors at school. When Siyeon shows up in the morning, everyone will think it's true!” Gahyeon said excitedly.

They all were enjoying this a bit too much. Yoohyeon liked listening to their plans, and suddenly she had an idea. She didn’t know how Minji would like it, but she wanted to offer it.

“hey, what if I help? If I say that I was there? I'm from a different school, so it would also make it look more believable, right?” Yoohyeon asked as Minji looked at her.

“What is your plan?” Gahyeon asked as she listened intently.

“that I found Bora and Siyeon after they were attacked and helped Siyeon to the hospital. I could show up at the school tomorrow to ‘see if they are ok’ where everyone can see. It also allows me to go home with Minji!” Yoohyeon said happily as Minji smiled. Yoohyeon was so cute when she got excited, and Gahyeon could see Minji melting at her girlfriends cute and excited smile.

“I like hanging out with all of you, and it gives me an excuse to spend more time with Minji too!” Yoohyeon said as Minji laughed.

“your school gets out at the same time ours does. How are you supposed to get there in time?” Minji asked as Yoohyeon suddenly looked guilty.

“um… my school gets out an hour earlier than yours…” Yoohyeon said as Minji looked at her in shock.

“wait… you would wait around more than an hour for me? And on the days I have dance practice, you would wait even longer?” Minji asked as Yoohyeon nodded guiltily.

“why?” Minji asked as Yoohyeon’s blush got bigger.

“because I like you. One day I saw you on the street, and I fell for you. I wanted to know more about you. Waiting around is nothing. I just play games on my phone while I wait, and you are worth the wait.” Yoohyeon said as Minji went all soft. She felt bad that Yoohyeon would wait so long, but it was just so cute.

“Yoohyeon…” Minji whined cutely as she hugged her girlfriend.

“wait, why do you have Dami’s number?” Minji asked as she released Yoohyeon to look at Gahyeon.

“I just do… anyway, back to my sister! I just told Dami about Yoohyeon’s idea.” Gahyeon said as her cheeks turned pink. Both Yoohyeon and Minji could tell that something was up but decided to drop it as they started talking about their plan some more.

Dami could really move fast. Within an hour, friends from their dance club started messaging Minji asking if Bora and Siyeon were alright. Minji was impressed with the younger girl's abilities and told them that Siyeon and Bora just came back from the ER.

She told them that Bora was fine, but Siyeon got hurt shielding her, and her messages went wild. Everyone was asking what happened, so Gahyeon quickly called Dami and made sure that their stories matched before she responded.

The story was that Siyeon was staying close to Bora to protect her and were cornered when they were enjoying their day off from school. Yoohyeon came upon them and grabbed the attention of an officer walking by. The boys fled while Yoohyeon and Bora helped Siyeon get to a hospital.

The people around town were already talking about it, and soon it was believed by the students. With Yoohyeon planning to show up tomorrow, it would make it look even better. All Siyeon would have to do is keep her cute outbursts under control.

Once that was settled, the three walked back into the room to see the cutest sight. The two were tangled together and resting peacefully. Even in her sleep, it seemed like Bora was careful of Siyeon’s hurt shoulder, and it was adorable. What made it even better was when they heard Siyeon mumble Bora’s name in her sleep before snuggling closer.

All three had to fight back their squeals at the cuteness. They didn’t want to wake the two up and quickly decided on where to sleep.

“If I don’t sleep with Bora, I usually sleep in the spare room next door. We can go there to sleep so that those two can wake up together peacefully.” Minji said as Gahyeon looked at her suspiciously.

“I'm not going to wake up to any weird noises, am I?” Gahyeon asked as Minji shook her head while Yoohyeon nodded.

“Yoohyeon! Don’t worry the girl!” Minji said as she blushed a vivid red.

“When have we ever been able to just sleep after that incident at the restaurant?” Yoohyeon joked as Minji started to stammer. She was clearly flustered.

“what incident at a restaurant?” Gahyeon asked slowly as she looked at Minji suspiciously.

“Minji took me to a fancy restaurant, and we ordered drinks when these sleazy guys came over, hitting on us. Minji got them to leave, but they must have put something in our drinks when we weren't looking…” Yoohyeon said with a shrug as Minji looked like she was going to implode from embarrassment.

“were you alright? Did they do anything to you?” Gahyeon said as Minji tried to compose herself.

“luckily, Ms. Park was there and noticed something was wrong. She took us home, but when we woke up, we don’t know what happened, but our clothes were off.” Minji said, looking embarrassed.

“I think we can figure out what happened…” Yoohyeon teased as Minji turned red again.

“well, we don’t know for sure. We both don’t remember anything…” Minji said as Yoohyeon smiled. She liked flustering Minji. Usually, she was the one being flustered.

“I now know too much…” Gahyeon said as Yoohyeon laughed.

“well, you are the one that asked!” Yoohyeon said as Gahyeon groaned.

“so, you two have already slept together?” Gahyeon asked as the two suddenly went shy.

“possibly…” Minji said finally as she looked guilty.

“That wasn’t the plan that night. I just wanted to treat Yoohyeon to a nice dinner. Completely PG, but I didn’t know those guys would do that… I didn’t want to rush things, but it happened…” Minji said as Yoohyeon hugged her.

“I didn’t mind. Honestly, I was kind of stressing about how our first time would be. It took the stress off of me, and now I know what I like…” Yoohyeon said with a wink as Gahyeon covered her ears.

“I don’t need to hear that much!” Gahyeon said as the two laughed.

In truth, they didn’t know what really happened that night. They just assumed what happened. Everything was hazy after leaving the place. They remembered getting to Minji’s house and Ms. Park leaving, but after that, there was nothing. Yoohyeon just liked messing with Minji to see how she would react.

That night the three slept in the spare room without any issues. In the morning, Siyeon was woken up early by a sharp pain in her shoulder. It would hurt for quite a while, and the bruising wasn’t helping any.

“ahh…” Siyeon whined softly, but at the sound, Bora was awake.

“Siyeon? Are you alright?” Bora asked as she gently stroked Siyeon’s face.

“it, it hurts. Really bad…” Siyeon said as she clenched her eyes shut and leaned against Bora’s chest with a whimper. It would have been cute if it wasn’t for Siyeon being in so much pain.

“it's alright. They prescribed you some pain medicine. I will go get it, alright?” Bora asked as Siyeon just nodded. She didn’t want to say anything because she was sure it would show Bora just how close she was to crying at the moment.

“wait right here. I will be right back!” Bora said as she kissed the top of Siyeon’s head and carefully untangled herself from Siyeon as she climbed out of bed and rushed to get her medicine.

“I have it right here! I will help you sit up and then give it to you, alright?” Bora said as she set a glass of water and the pills on the nightstand as Siyeon nodded with a grimace. She was clearly in a lot of pain.

“ok, here we go…” Bora said as she slid her arm underneath Siyeon’s shoulder and slowly helped her sit up. Siyeon cried out in pain as Bora apologized. She tried to be as gentle as possible, but Siyeon promised her it wasn’t from that.

“it's not you. I accidentally went to move my arm automatically… I really regret it…” Siyeon said as she looked up at Bora. The smaller girl could see that Siyeon was holding back tears and gently hugged her while being careful of her shoulder.

“don’t worry. It will hurt less in a bit. Here.” Bora said as she helped put the pills into Siyeon’s mouth and handed her the water to drink.

After Siyeon took them, Bora held her as they waited for the pain meds to kick in. It was early in the morning. When Bora looked at the clock, she sighed. It was only 3 am. She was hoping that Siyeon would be able to sleep better, but she guessed that wouldn’t be possible with her injury.

“feeling better, baby?” Bora asked as Siyeon relaxed against her. She could slowly feel Siyeon relaxing as the pain eased, and when Siyeon finally nodded, Bora sighed in relief.

Seeing Siyeon in so much pain made her panic. She didn’t know what to do. She was usually good under pressure, but when Siyeon was involved, she panicked. She didn’t like it when Siyeon was hurting.

“sorry…” Siyeon said apologetically as she leaned against Bora. Just this small contact helped relax Siyeon. Bora always made her feel protected, comfortable. Even on the little things.

“no need to apologize. I'm here for you.” Bora said protectively as she kissed Siyeon’s forehead.

“are you feeling sleepy again?” Bora asked as Siyeon nodded. The medicine was very strong and was making her feel extremely sleepy.

“Alright, lets lay back down then,” Bora said as they got comfortable. Bora gently held Siyeon as they fell back asleep for a couple more hours.

-Minji Yoohyeon and Gahyeon-

The three shared a bed, but Gahyeon didn’t trust the two, so she slept in between them. She quickly realized her mistake, but it was too late. Both girls were clingy when they slept. It was actually rather comforting, but she was starting to sweat from the extra body heat and couldn’t move. She was pinned by the two.

It made it worse when she felt like she had to pee, so she finally decided to break free of the two. It was a struggle. When she tried to move, both tightened their grips slightly, slinging her back onto the bed. On the next try, though, she was successful.

Gahyeon went to go find the bathroom when she heard her sister cry out in the next room. She went to go check on them when she heard Bora wake up and sleepily asked her if she was alright. She stood there as she heard Bora taking care of her sister sweetly. They really seemed like the perfect couple. Bora was so protective of her sister, and Siyeon completely melted around the tiny yet popular girl.

Before she knew it, though, Bora opened the door as she rushed downstairs for Siyeon’s medicine. She was so focused that she didn’t even notice Gahyeon standing there. As she raced up the steps, she finally spotted the younger girl.

“Is everything alright?” Gahyeon asked as Bora nodded, but she still looked panicked.

“she’s just hurting. I just got her pain meds.” Bora said as she looked at the door with a worried expression.

“I don’t like it when she's hurting…” Bora said softly. Gahyeon could feel the anxiety and worry behind those words and smiled.

“We are sleeping in the room next door. Try to get her to sleep some more when the pain eases. She doesn’t sleep well at home…” Gahyeon said as Bora nodded and raced into the room. She didn’t want to ignore Gahyeon, but waiting while Siyeon was in pain was killing her.

Gahyeon was happy to see how worried Bora was. She truly cared for her sister and had proven it several times already. And Bora’s friends had accepted her sister even though they knew how shy she was and were even trying so hard to help her.

 _‘I hope we can be friends for a long time…’_ Gahyeon thought happily as she walked into the room and laughed.

Minji was sleeping soundly now that Yoohyeon was beside her. It was like they were searching for each other all night. Now they both rested peacefully in each other's arms. She wasn’t going to get in between them again and decided to sleep on the plushy chair in the room.

As she snuggled under the blanket that was thrown over the back, she smiled. Both couples were adorable. But she wondered when she would find someone like Bora is with Siyeon.

As she drifted off, her phone chirped. Quickly she took a peek and noticed that it was a message from Dami. Excitedly she sat up and messaged the girl. It was early in the morning, but it seemed that Dami hadn’t slept all night. Instead, she was trying everything she could to help Siyeon and Bora.

The two messaged their plans for several hours until they both fell asleep just before time to wake up. Gahyeon fell asleep, clutching her phone to her chest as she dreamed of today's plan.

-Morning-

Bora’s alarm on her phone went off as she groaned. Was it time to get up already? But when she looked at Siyeon, she instantly smiled. Siyeon was finally sleeping comfortably, even with the sling on. She was worried that she would move her shoulder in her sleep and hurt it more, so falling asleep was a bit more difficult than usual, but Bora holding her made it easier.

Bora’s smile never faltered. This woman truly made her happy. Who would have known? All these years, the girl of her dreams was right by her all along? Gently Bora caressed Siyeon’s cheek lovingly as the younger girl slowly awoke.

“oh, is it morning already?” Siyeon said in a sleepy voice that Bora loved. She nodded as Siyeon sighed and whined.

“But I'm comfortable…” Siyeon said as she snuggled closer. Bora laughed as she hugged her gently and sighed.

“I know… me too. But its time to get ready for school.” Bora said as Siyeon groaned.

“oh no… I forgot…” Siyeon said as Bora laughed again and gently helped Siyeon sit up. Her hands lingered on Siyeon.

“Thanks…” Siyeon said as she winced. The pain was much better, but it didn’t mean that she was completely painless.

“no problem. Let me come around to the other side and help you up. I don’t want you to lose your balance because you are sleepy. I have a tendency to run into walls when I'm too tired…” Bora said as Siyeon laughed.

“no way,” Siyeon said as Minji and the others walked in.

“way. She would usually bump into the walls with her eyes closed. I would have to lead her everywhere, or she would hurt herself…” Minji said as Bora laughed. It was completely true, but she had been sleeping better lately, so she wasn’t struggling to wake up anymore.

“Up you go…” Bora said as she pulled Siyeon up by her good arm and stabilized her as she rested her hand on Siyeon’s hip. Both blushed as they prayed that Minji and the others didn’t notice it, but they did.

“aww! Look at how cute they are together!” Minji cooed as Bora rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but smile at the comment.

“sis? You need help getting ready?” Gahyeon asked as Siyeon looked at the sling and sighed.

“I think I need a shower, but I can't lift my arm…” Siyeon said as Minji thought to herself.

“well, one of us can help you. You are talking about washing your hair, right?” Minji asked as Siyeon nodded.

“I can help you,” Bora said as Siyeon blushed.

“I think you would kill her before school. I can do it. You three can just focus on getting ready.” Gahyeon said as everyone nodded and started grabbing their things.

“come on. Let's get you in the shower.” Gahyeon said as she led her sister into the bathroom.

Gahyeon helped Siyeon take the sling off and undress. It felt a bit awkward for the both of them, but they pushed it aside for the moment.

“your bruise still looks pretty bad…” Gahyeon said as she helped Siyeon into the shower stall and had her sit on the bench inside.

“All I know is that it hurts like crazy…” Siyeon said as she held her arm to her side. She didn’t want to hurt it further with the sling being off.

Gahyeon grabbed the showerhead and carefully got the temperature right as she wet Siyeon’s hair. The warm water felt good, and Siyeon sighed happily as her sister started shampooing her hair. It felt nice to have her hair washed. She had worried she wasn’t doing a good job because of her shoulder before.

Once Siyeon’s hair was done, Gahyeon helped her stand and then left her to finish her shower. It was difficult with one arm, but Siyeon managed and soon turned the water off.

Gahyeon came back in at the sound of the water shutting off and helped Siyeon into a fluffy robe as she led her out into the room where Bora was waiting with a towel.

“come sit here. I will help you dry your hair.” Bora said as Siyeon looked at her sister. She knew that Gahyeon had to get ready too, but she felt like her sister was behind this as she fled the room quickly.

“um, thanks…” Siyeon said nervously as she sat in the chair. Bora gently started drying her hair, and she had to admit it felt nice. Bora was always so careful not to hurt her.

“I was told that they formed a plan while we slept. No one should bother you today. I also have packed some of your pain meds if you need them. ok?” Bora said as she leaned around to see Siyeon blushing. She was so close, and Siyeon couldn’t help but look at her beautiful lips.

Before she could say anything, though, Bora came around and tilted her head up as she kissed her gently. She still hadn’t forgotten about the stitches.

Siyeon sighed happily as she felt Bora’s lips against hers. It felt so right, and as they kissed, she got a flashback of the night in the hospital. Her memories were hazy, but she remembered kissing Bora.

The kiss soon stopped to Siyeon’s disappointment, but soon Bora was brushing her hair. Siyeon looked into the mirror to see Bora smiling happily as she brushed her hair and smiled. Bora treated her so well. She would have never thought someone as amazing as Bora existed for her. Siyeon was pulled from her thoughts, though when Bora spoke.

“done! Now let's get you dressed and go downstairs to eat!” Bora said as Siyeon froze on the spot and blushed.

“w, what?” Siyeon asked as Bora smiled.


	9. The First Encounter

“w, what?” Siyeon asked as Bora stood there with a smile before giggling. She slowly walked around and kissed Siyeon.

“don’t worry. I'm not going to do anything to make you uncomfortable. Do you want me to go get Gahyeon?” Bora asked as Siyeon’s face went bright red. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want to seem like she didn’t like Bora’s help, but the thought of Bora helping her dress made her feel like her face was going to burst into flames from so much blushing.

Bora giggled as she kissed her flustered girlfriend and went to get her sister. When Gahyeon came into the room, she could see the state Siyeon was in and couldn’t help but laugh.

“come on. Let's get you dressed and get something to eat!” Gahyeon said as she dug through the bag that she packed for her sister and pulled out Siyeon’s favorite shirt and pants as well as everything else they needed.

It was a bit of a struggle when Siyeon couldn't lift her arm, but the two managed, and soon Gahyeon was helping her into the sling, and they were ready to go down to breakfast.

“come on. I will hold your good arm while we go down the stairs. I don’t want you to fall. The pain medicine can cause dizziness.” Gahyeon said as Siyeon nodded.

They made it down the stairs without any issues to see Bora in the kitchen cooking while Minji helped her. Yoohyeon seemed to be banished from the kitchen, judging from her pouty expression. Her eyes brightened when the two came downstairs. She didn’t like sitting there by herself.

“morning!” Yoohyeon said cheerfully as Siyeon smiled and nodded. She wasn’t very talkative this morning. The sleepy feeling the medicine caused still lingered. She just wished she could snuggle up to Bora and nap like the day before.

“morning,” Siyeon said softly as Gahyeon pulled out a chair for her. Bora looked up and smiled sweetly at Siyeon. Without knowing it, Siyeon smiled back brightly. Both Gahyeon and Yoohyeon smirked at the twos cute exchange. They really were so obvious.

“so, tell us about this plan you set up…” Bora said as she focused on cooking everyone breakfast.

“oh, right! Gahyeon had that girl's number. What's her name again?” Minji asked as Gahyeon perked up.

“Dami.” She said as she smiled and checked her phone. She actually had a message from the girl and smiled happily. Everyone looked at her suspiciously as she smiled and told them what it said.

“she says she made sure that everyone knows about it in the area. The students that don’t know about it will very soon!” Gahyeon said excitedly as Siyeon looked at her in confusion.

“know about what?” Siyeon asked sleepily.

“We were worried that people would mess with you if you showed up with that sling on, so we talked with Dami. The rumor is that you two got jumped by those boys again, and Siyeon protected you, getting injured in the process.” Minji said as Siyeon snorted.

“no one will believe that. They think I'm a self-centered bully and druggie…” Siyeon said with a sad sigh, but Minji just shook her head.

“nope. Look!” she said as she held out her phone. It showed the messages that her friends from her dance club and everyone was asking if the two were alright. It felt a bit weird. She could understand them asking about Bora, but why ask if she was alright? No one ever had an interest in her before.

“why would they ask about me?” Siyeon asked, looking genuinely confused. Minji didn’t know how to explain it, but people are fickle. One minute they hated Siyeon or feared her, and now they viewed her as a hero.

“It just means people are starting to view you differently. We just have to keep that going, and soon you won't have to feel like a loner anymore.” Bora said confidently. She was determined to make Siyeon’s life better at school.

“oh, I'm going to show up at your school after class to check on you! We can go home together from now on!” Yoohyeon said proudly as everyone smiled.

“I'm sorry, but I don’t understand anything. I feel a bit fuzzy-headed…” Siyeon said as Bora set a plate in front of her. Siyeon paused as she looked up at Bora. Everything on her plate was her favorites that Bora had made before.

She had never told Bora, but the smaller girl had paid attention and noticed her favorites. She looked up to Bora to see her wink at her and silently walk away to get everyone else their plates.

“So, what's the full story? I want to make sure that I'm not going to make any mistakes.” Bora asked as the three went into detail about the plan. It made a bit more sense to Siyeon now, but she was a bit distracted by the fact that Bora was now feeding her.

“wasn’t it just yesterday I was feeding you?” Siyeon asked as Bora laughed.

“yes, but today I have a fork! Now I can feed you!” Bora said with a laugh as Siyeon smiled.

“oh, you have already started feeding each other! So cute!” Minji said as the two remembered where they were and blushed.

“they really are adorable together!” Yoohyeon said as Minji and Gahyeon nodded.

“oh, Siyeon, we forgot to tell you that Bora’s father would be taking us to and from school today. He's worried you will hurt your shoulder.” Minji said as Siyeon looked to Bora. She was worried that Bora would be upset, but she didn’t seem to mind much.

Siyeon sighed in relief. It seemed that Bora was slowly making progress with her father. But as she thought back to the night before, she froze and groaned.

Gahyeon looked at her sister to see her face go red as she looked like she would die from embarrassment. Only one thing could cause that Gahyeon thought as she smirked.

“Everything alright? Are you hurting?” Bora asked as Siyeon shook her head. She couldn’t look at her. She could only hear her own words repeating in her head over and over again. Those three words that she meant with her whole heart, but she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed.

“Siyeon?” Bora asked as Siyeon turned to her and hugged the smaller girl as she hid her face. She was worried that her words would chase Bora away. She couldn’t remember what Bora had said that night.

“I'm sorry…” Siyeon apologized softly as Bora looked at her hiding girlfriend in surprise.

“what are you sorry about?” Bora asked as Minji dragged the others out of the room as they protested.

“I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable at the hospital…” Siyeon said as Bora pulled back just enough to see Siyeon’s worried expression.

“what you said?” Bora asked as Siyeon nodded. Her face was a bright shade of red.

“I'm sorry I said I love you. I know its too soon I just couldn’t help it. You are just so perfect and amazing,”

Siyeon was cut off when Bora’s lips connected with hers. It was brief, but the smile on Bora’s face when she leaned back made Siyeon stare at her in confusion.

“do you remember what I said back?” Bora asked as Siyeon tried to think. But her memories of the previous night were still foggy. She shook her head slowly as Bora leaned closer.

“I said I love you too…” Bora said as she leaned in and kissed Siyeon once more as she gently held the younger girl's chin. She just couldn’t help it. The startled expression was priceless.

“y, you do?” Siyeon asked as Bora nodded.

“Before I even knew it myself. You were always on my mind.” Bora said as she gently caressed Siyeon’s cheek. The girl was utterly stunned as she played Bora’s words in her head over and over again.

“you love me?” Siyeon asked again as Bora laughed and nodded. Without thinking, Siyeon reached for Bora with her good arm and pulled her closer as their lips connected once more. This wasn’t a gentle kiss, and it caught Bora off guard, but Siyeon couldn’t help it. All her emotions went wild at the moment.

Bora found herself backed against a wall as the kiss continued slowly. Siyeon gently put her hand behind Bora’s back and pulled her closer. For the first time, Bora felt Siyeon being dominant and didn’t know how to react.

Once they pulled back, Siyeon looked at her with an intense gaze that made the older girl gulp. She had never seen this side of Siyeon and found herself blushing furiously.

“I, I…” Bora stammered as Siyeon looked at her with such an intense look that made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Siyeon’s hand was still resting on the small of her back. Her hand felt so warm as heat radiated through her shirt.

“is everyone ready to go?” Mr. Kim asked as the two quickly separated and rushed to get their stuff.

“you see that?!” Minji asked as the three peeked around the corner. The others nodded as Minji looked at Gahyeon in surprise.

“damn! Your sister can be hot when she wants to!” Minji said as Yoohyeon nodded.

“I have no idea where that came from. She’s never like that… I'm so proud!” Gahyeon said softly as Minji laughed.

“s, sorry. Were ready.” Siyeon said as she and Bora made their way to the front room, where everyone was now waiting.

The ride to school was a rather awkward one for the two. Siyeon felt embarrassed for losing control in the kitchen, and Bora couldn’t get the image of Siyeon’s intense and sexy stare out of her mind. It would haunt her most of the day.

“We are here!” Mr. Kim said as he pulled to a stop outside of Yoohyeon’s school first. She waved goodbye as she shut the door and walked towards her school. As soon as it closed, Minji started pouting.

“I miss her already…” Minji said cutely as the others laughed.

After a few minutes, they arrived at their school and carefully climbed out. Bora waited for Siyeon and helped her out of the car as she stabilized her. The sling was throwing off her balance a bit.

“you ok? Bora asked as Siyeon nodded. Already they could feel eyes on them. Siyeon looked up to see people staring and instantly started to panic. Bora could see the instant change in Siyeon and quickly took her hand as she rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb.

“it's going to be alright. Minji or I will be with you all day. Alright?” Bora said softly as Siyeon nodded.

But to her surprise, several girls from Bora’s dance group ran up to them, asking if the two were alright. Siyeon didn’t know what to say. She looked to Bora nervously as her girlfriend squeezed her hand gently in support.

“Siyeon, are you alright?” one girl asked. She was taller than Bora and about the height of Siyeon. She had a cute face and didn’t seem to be bothered by the shocked stares she got for talking to her.

Siyeon could only nod. She didn’t know what to say, but Bora was proud of her friends. Yeeun was younger than them and didn’t seem bothered at all by the attention.

“This is Yeeun. She's probably the youngest here. She's extremely smart and an amazing dancer.” Bora said as Yeeun smiled happily and nodded.

“I'm alright…” Siyeon said softly as Yeeun smiled. She could see why Bora fell for her so hard. She was adorable when she was nervous.

“she also knows about the plan and offered to help,” Minji whispered as Siyeon nodded. Yeeun winked and walked off as people swarmed around her, asking what happened.

“basically everyone in our dance group knows Bora likes you. She doesn’t hide it well. So last night they messaged, asking if everything was alright and if they could help. Between them and Dami, everyone should know about it in an hour.” Minji said as Gahyeon looked at her phone. She had just received a message.

“oh! Dami is on the way over!” Gahyeon said happily as everyone looked at her with a suspicious look.

“what?” Gahyeon asked with a confused expression as the others dismissed it and waited for Dami.

“Sorry that I'm late…” Dami said as she jogged up. They watched as Gahyeon lit up at her arrival and exchanged a look.

Dami smiled brightly at Gahyeon, which was a bit unexpected as well, making the three wonder if something was going on between the two.

“How is your shoulder?” Dami asked as she looked at Siyeon. She looked at her arm in the sling and sighed.

“It hurts, but I feel completely helpless…” Siyeon said as everyone looked at her with worry. School was not a very comforting place for her. She couldn’t help but feel nervous and vulnerable.

“don’t worry. One of us will stay with you at all times. Alright?” Dami asked as she walked up and asked for Siyeon’s phone. The older girl nervously handed it to her. Dami quickly keyed in her number and gave it back.

“If you are feeling uncomfortable and are by yourself, message me, alright?” Dami asked as Siyeon nodded, but before she could put her phone in her pocket, Minji grabbed it and keyed in everyone's numbers, including Yeeun’s.

“there! Now you have all of our numbers! I just sent a group message. If you are by yourself and someone is making you nervous, message in that chat, and we will come running. Alright?” Minji asked as Siyeon nodded and slid her phone in her pocket.

They walked to class together and waved as Gahyeon and Dami left for their classes. They watched the two go with suspicion. They were absolutely glowing as they laughed and walked towards their class.

“how much you want to bet they end up together?” Minji joked as Bora laughed.

“it's not much of a bet if we all bet that they will get together!” Bora said as Siyeon nodded. Her sister had never reacted like that before. Even she recognized how the two clicked right away.

“well, let's go…” Siyeon said with a nervous sigh as they opened the door to their classroom, and everyone went silent.

Everyone's eyes were on Siyeon as the three walked to their desks. Siyeon felt like her heart was going to explode from the stress, but Bora was there to calm her as she set both of their bags down and helped Siyeon into her seat before sitting in her own.

They could hear whispers all around the room as the other students filled everyone in on what happened. Even Minji felt anxious as the whispers got louder, but it was soon silenced as the teacher walked in.

Ms. Park walked in and frowned as she spotted Siyeon. She had heard the rumors and the sling made her worry,

“Siyeon? Are you going to be able to take notes? Do you need a copy?” Ms. Park asked, but Minji raised her hand as she nodded for her to speak.

“I will give her a copy of my notes at the end of the day,” Minji said as she nodded with a smile and began class.

It took a while, but Siyeon was finally starting to relax when she needed to go to the bathroom. Bora offered to go with her, but she shook her head. She thought going to the bathroom would be safe, at least.

-The Incident-

Siyeon walked out of the classroom and made her way to the bathroom. Just in case she had her phone ready. She was in the group chat and felt ridiculous. She had a message pre-typed and suddenly felt silly. What could seriously happen? She thought she was being foolish and was about to put her phone back in her pocket when someone suddenly blocked her way.

Siyeon looked up with a startled expression to look into the eyes of the delivery boy from the day before and felt her panic rise.

“so, you refused me, and when I finally moved on, you decided to steal the one I like away from me too?” the boy asked as he slowly backed Siyeon into a wall.

She cried out as her injured shoulder hit the wall as he smirked. Without realizing it, Siyeon hit the send button as he got closer. He was now so close that she could feel his breath as she shut her eyes and turned away in a panic.

She thought something horrible was about to happen, but soon she heard the fast footsteps of several people running. The boy turned around at the sound and quickly fled as Minji and Bora came into view, followed by Dami and Yeeun.

“are you alright?” Bora asked in a panic as she flung her arms around Siyeon’s neck. She could feel the younger girl shaking and whispered soothing words as the others stood there unsure of what to do.

“are you ok?” Minji asked when Bora finally managed to calm Siyeon down a bit. She looked very rattled, and it made the others angry. How could someone scare her like this?

“who was it? Do you know?” Bora asked as Siyeon looked away nervously. The boy's hostility made her worry about Bora’s safety. With how protective of her Bora was, if she told her that it was the same boy from the night before, she worried that Bora would try to confront him.

“I, I don’t know… suddenly I was backed into a wall, and I just panicked… I'm sorry for worrying you…” Siyeon said as Bora held her tightly again. Her heart was still racing.

When she had heard both her phone and Minji’s phone buzz, she suddenly felt panic rise. When Minji looked at the phone and stood abruptly, Bora knew it was Siyeon as she and her best friend bolted out of the door and down the hallway as they searched for Siyeon.

Her racing heart matched Siyeon’s, though. Both of them could feel the other girl's rapid heart rate. Siyeon was absolutely terrified when she was cornered, and Bora feared that something would happen to Siyeon when she wasn’t there to protect her.

“from now on, we are not leaving you alone. Alright?” Bora asked as she held Siyeon to her and stroked her hair soothingly.

“o, ok…” Siyeon said softly. The girls looked up as they heard footsteps and spotted Mr. Park. It was his break, and when his wife informed him of the two bolting out of class, he instantly went in search of the girls.

“Is everything alright?” he asked as he noticed how protectively Bora held Siyeon to her.

“someone she didn’t know tried to corner Siyeon… we got her message for help and came running…” Dami said as he looked at her in surprise.

“Siyeon, are you alright?” he asked as Siyeon nodded, but she winced.

“Baby, what's wrong?” Bora asked as she looked at Siyeon with worry.

“I hit my shoulder on the wall when I was cornered…” Siyeon said as Bora held her tighter.

“I'm sorry I let you go alone…” Bora said as Siyeon shook her head.

“it's not your fault. I said I wanted to go by myself…” Siyeon said as Mr. park looked at them and frowned.

“did any of you get a look at this person?” Mr. Park asked as everyone except Yeeun shook their heads.

She was suspicious that she might have spotted the person responsible when she ran to meet Siyeon, but she wasn’t sure yet. As far as she knew, the boy was nice and relatively harmless, but she did remember him asking Bora out before.

“Siyeon, if you recognize him, let me know. We do not condone cornering people. Especially when they are injured!” Mr. Park said as Siyeon nodded. She felt weird. Everyone was there to protect her, and she didn’t know what to think. This was all very new to her.

Siyeon just nodded as she relaxed against Bora. She didn’t know what to say, and she could still feel herself shaking. Bora looked at Siyeon with worry as she looked up at Minji with concern.

“alright. For now, let’s get Siyeon to the nurse's office. Minji, can you return to class? I was told you are the note-taker for these two, right?” he asked as Minji swore softly under her breath and ran back to class.

“I have a feeling you won't go back to class even if I tell you…” Mr. Park said as Bora stared back at him as if daring for him to try.

“fine… let's go. Everyone else go back to your classes. I will explain that there was an emergency if your teachers are upset. Sound good?” he asked as Dami and Yeeun nodded and walked off with thanks and headed back to class.

Dami’s phone rang as she was walking, and she quickly answered with a smile. Gahyeon had tried to leave the classroom, but her teacher wouldn’t let her. Now she was calling Dami in a panic. She couldn’t reach Siyeon or Bora. Dami calmed Gahyeon down as she explained the situation. Yeeun smirked as she listened to the conversation as she walked back to her class.

-The Nurse’s Office-

Siyeon was led into the nurse’s office as Bora stood beside her protectively. She refused to leave her side even when the nurse demanded it until finally, she gave in as Bora smiled proudly.

“you are such a dork…” Siyeon said as she laughed. Bora just grinned as she stood beside her protectively.

“what? I promised I wouldn’t leave your side, and I'm keeping it!” Bora said as she winked at Siyeon, causing the younger girl to giggle at the dorkiness.

“ok, you two lovebirds… let's check her shoulder…” the nurse said as Bora helped Siyeon take off her sling and lift her shirt.

“ouch…” the nurse whispered as she looked at the dark purple and black bruise. The impact with the wall caused the swelling to worsen, and when the nurse gently touched it, Siyeon flinched.

“is it bad?” Bora asked as the nurse frowned.

“well, her shoulder is still in its socket, but the swelling is getting worse. We need to ice it immediately and try to get the swelling down.” The nurse said as Siyeon whined cutely. She was starting to hate ice.

“it’s just ice. It won’t kill you…” the nurse joked as she handed Bora the ice pack.

“I'm not so sure about that. I might freeze to death…” Siyeon mumbled as Bora smiled. It seemed that Siyeon was slowly starting to relax after her run-in with that boy.

“I will go and give a note to your teacher. I think she should stay here and rest. I will give you a note too. If she was cornered by another student, I don’t want to leave her alone here, and I have a meeting to attend.” The nurse said as the two nodded and thanked her. Honestly, Siyeon wasn’t looking forward to going back to class and trying to explain everything.

Siyeon and Bora talked softly as the nurse drew the curtain closed, giving the two some privacy before she had to leave. It didn’t take long for her to gather her things and leave for the meeting.

As the nurse walked out, she walked past a student that was lingering by the door. He was listening carefully to their conversation as a frown crossed his face. He slowly crept into the room as he listened behind the curtain as they talked about the night before.

“you look so cute when you sleep,” Bora said softly as Siyeon leaned against her and sighed happily.

“Only because you are there. I don’t get nightmares when I'm with you…” Siyeon said as she started to sound sleepy.

“and I will always be there for you…” Bora promised softly as she shifted her position and kissed Siyeon gently.

The boy could feel his blood boil as he listened. His anger was rising as he listened to the couple when Bora looked by the door and noticed shoes underneath the curtain and suddenly tensed. The person was clearly listening to them.

Bora quietly warned Siyeon as they went silent. She carefully stood and slowly made her way over to the curtain as she slowly reached for the light blue fabric.

 _‘stay there… don’t move yet… just let me see your face…’_ Bora thought in her head as she got closer. Her fingers carefully grabbed the curtain as she yanked it open.


	10. Chase Me

Bora spotted that someone was standing there silently as they listened, and suddenly she got the feeling that something was wrong. She quickly signaled Siyeon to be quiet as she slowly stalked towards the curtain. But the sudden silence was a warning signal for the boy.

Just as Bora’s fingers brushed the cloth curtain, he turned quickly as the fabric was snatched open. Bora could only see his back but charged forward after him.

“Bora! No!” Siyeon screamed as her girlfriend charged after the fleeing boy. She tried to sit up, but pain washed over her when she accidentally tried to move her shoulder.

“ah…! Bora! Please, come back!” Siyeon shouted as she struggled to sit up. She prayed that Bora was alright and was relieved when the shorter girl came back into the room, panting heavily.

“I'm sorry… I lost him…” Bora said as she breathed heavily. But when she looked at Siyeon, she froze. Her girlfriend had tears running down her face, and suddenly Bora panicked.

“Siyeon? What's wrong?” Bora asked as she rushed over. As soon as she was in range, Siyeon dove at her and held the smaller girl close with her good arm as sobbing started.

“Siyeon?” Bora asked as she gently rubbed her back soothingly.

“Please don’t ever do that again!” Siyeon sobbed as she snuggled against Bora’s neck. She was so worried something would happen to Bora. All of her worst nightmares flooded through her head, causing her to panic.

Bora didn’t know what to do, but she felt horrible. Siyeon was so upset that she was shaking. Her hands were trembling as she gripped the hem of Bora’s shirt nervously.

Bora didn’t think about how Siyeon would react at the time. She only wanted to catch the person that hurt her. But seeing how scared Siyeon had become, she quickly learned never to do that again. She didn’t like seeing Siyeon so afraid and hated knowing that it was her fault.

“I'm sorry…” Bora said softly as she held the younger girl tenderly.

“I promise I won't do it again…” Bora said softly as she heard Siyeon sniffle. She was trying to stop her tears, but it was difficult.

“d, did you see who it was?” Siyeon asked as Bora shook her head.

“no… he was running too fast and never looked back. Judging by his reaction, I'm sure that he was the one that cornered you. He didn’t just run so that he wouldn’t get in trouble. He ran like his life was on the line…” Bora said with a glare. It would be If she caught him.

“ugh…” Siyeon said with a groan as she leaned back. Her shoulder was hurting so much worse now, and the throbbing was becoming unbearable.

“what's wrong? Is the pain back?” Bora asked as Siyeon nodded with a grimace.

“damn… your meds are In my bag… I will see if Minji can run it to us.” Bora said as she pulled out her phone and messaged her friend. She was getting better at using her left hand for things, but she couldn’t wait for her cast to be off.

“she said she would ask for a bathroom break as soon as possible and bring it to us,” Bora said as Siyeon apologized. She felt guilty for everyone helping her. Minji was now going to miss class because of her.

“Why are you apologizing all the time?” Bora asked curiously as Siyeon looked at the floor nervously.

“because I know I don’t deserve all of this attention…” Siyeon said softly as Bora felt her chest squeezing at how vulnerable Siyeon sounded at the moment.

“why do you think you don’t deserve our attention?” Bora asked softly as Siyeon bit her lip nervously.

“I don’t know…” Siyeon finally said as Bora pulled her to her chest.

“Siyeon, you are amazing and deserve to be happy. You don’t deserve the treatment you are getting. Believe me. You mean so much to me…” Bora said softly as Siyeon looked into her eyes nervously.

“I do?” Siyeon asked as Bora smiled and nodded.

“as I said before, I love you…” Bora said with a soft smile as Siyeon squealed and hid her face against Bora’s neck shyly.

“you can't just do that without warning. You are going to kill her that way.” Minji teased as she entered the room with their bags, including her own.

“Are you planning on skipping?” Bora teased as her friend rolled her eyes.

“well kind of. Your father is coming to pick us up right after class. It seems Mr. park called him. Why does your father drive a van again?” Minji asked as Bora rolled her eyes.

“I have no idea, but at least it's coming in handy at the moment,” Bora said as she looked at Siyeon. She could feel her tensing and knew the pain was getting worse quickly.

“Minji, can you hand me Siyeon’s medicine?” Bora asked as Minji quickly opened her friend's bag and grabbed the pain medicine, and quickly handed it to Bora and grabbed a paper cup from the counter as she filled it with water before walking over and handing it to Bora.

“Thanks,” Bora said as she popped the pain med into Siyeon’s mouth and carefully put the cup to her lips. Siyeon carefully swallowed the pill down and groaned once Bora removed the cup. Her shoulder was throbbing severely.

“thank you…” Siyeon said softly as she hid her face against Bora’s neck again as she struggled through the pain.

“just relax. I'm right here.” Bora said softly as Minji smiled. Her friend was so careful and gentle with Siyeon. It was a first for her, and she had to say she was proud of Bora and couldn’t wait to see how the two would grow together.

“aww, you two are truly adorable!” Minji said as she walked closer to the two and smiled. Bora blushed as she held Siyeon, but she smiled. She liked hearing that they looked good together.

“feeling a bit better?” Bora asked after she felt Siyeon relaxing slightly. The younger girl nodded as she rested her head on Bora’s shoulder. The pain medicine was making her sleepy again. All Siyeon wanted right now was to snuggle up to Bora and sleep.

“uh oh… is she going to get all cute again?” Minji asked as she glanced at the door and paused. For a second, she swore she had seen movement but brushed it off as she glanced back at her two friends.

“too sleepy to be cute…” Siyeon said with an adorable pout as Bora laughed. Siyeon smiled when she heard Bora’s beautiful laugh. It was soft for once. Bora didn’t want to wake Siyeon back up. She could feel the younger girl slowly drifting to sleep in her arms.

“Minji? Come here for a second…” Bora said as Minji suddenly looked worried and walked closer. Bora softly told her about the eavesdropper, and suddenly Minji spun around towards the door. As she drew closer, though, she heard footsteps running away at full speed.

“fuck… I thought I saw something earlier… I thought I just imagined it…” Minji said as she glared down the hall as Bora’s expression changed from shock at her friend's sudden movements to anger. But she wouldn’t make the same mistake as last time. She wouldn’t run off and leave Siyeon alone again.

The image of Siyeon crying as she shook and clung to her still made Bora’s heart ache. She remembered Siyeon clinging onto the hem of her shirt tightly. It was like she feared if she let go that Bora would disappear forever.

“I can't go after that boy. I already scared Siyeon once. But maybe you can let Dami and Yeeun know? That way, they can keep an eye out and listen for any new rumors?” Bora asked as Minji nodded and messaged Gahyeon.

After messaging the younger girl, they saw quick results. Dami messaged in the group chat that she would look into it. Not long after, she heard back from her friends. One boy was gone from his class most of the period only to return near the end, but the other students didn’t know his name.

“wow, Dami works quickly. If only we got that name, though…” Minji said as Bora nodded.

“but at least now we have a bit of info, and the other students now have an interest in this boy. Maybe someone will learn his name.” Bora said as Minji nodded and looked at the sleeping girl in Bora’s arms.

“Siyeon looks so soft when sleeping…” Minji said with a sweet smile as Bora grinned widely.

“she really is. Not just when sleeping. She's so amazing. How did I end up with someone so perfect?” Bora said sweetly as she leaned in and gently kissed the sleeping girl's forehead.

“wow… Bora’s gone soft…” Minji teased as Bora stuck her tongue out at her friend.

“says the one that whined when Yoohyeon had to go to school…” Bora teased as Minji pouted.

“But I miss her… at least you two go to the same school…” Minji said with a pout as Bora laughed softly.

“Are we still doing the plan with Yoohyeon?” Bora asked as Minji nodded.

“yes, your father already picked her up, and they are waiting. She convinced him to buy her snacks…” Minji said with a laugh as Bora shook her head.

“you know, I thought he would be so strict and never let him close, but I'm starting to wonder if I was wrong… like I was judging him for something he didn’t even do. I didn’t even give him the chance to prove me wrong…” Bora said as Siyeon tightened her grip in her sleep. It was like Siyeon could feel that Bora was feeling troubled and tried to comfort her even in her sleep. It worked as a soft smile spread across Bora’s face.

“oh god… you two are going to be that sickeningly sweet couple, aren’t you?” Minji teased as Bora smiled and snuggled Siyeon gently.

“possibly…” Bora said with a grin as Minji laughed again.

As Minji and Bora whispered, they heard something faint. They leaned closer to Siyeon as she softly mumbled Bora’s name. The older girl flushed red as she looked at Minji with wide eyes.

“Did she…?” Bora asked as Minji nodded with a grin. It was so soft, but Siyeon called out Bora’s name in her sleep, and it was killing the older girl. The soft sleepy voice pulled at Bora’s heart. Minji watched her friend have a mini panic moment from the cuteness as she rolled her eyes.

“yep. You two are definitely going to be that couple that everyone hates for being all cute all the time…” Minji teased as she heard footsteps. The nurse was finally coming back from her meeting.

“ah, Minji! Everything alright? Your ankle isn’t still hurting you, is it?” the nurse asked as Bora looked at her friend suspiciously. Minji had never mentioned an injury before.

“My ankle is fine. I just brought these two their bags.” Minji said as the nurse nodded.

“Siyeon feeling any better?” the nurse asked as Bora nodded.

“yes, it was getting pretty bad, so she ended up taking her pain medicine, but it makes her extremely sleepy,” Bora said as the nurse walked over and checked on the sleeping girl.

“she will be sore for a couple of days. Well, more so than usual. She needs to be careful of that shoulder. If she keeps injuring it, she might give herself permanent damage.” The nurse warned as Bora wrapped her arms tighter around Siyeon protectively.

“it's almost time for classes to end. You might want to wake her up soon.” The nurse said as Bora sighed and looked at Siyeon, sleeping so peacefully. She really didn’t want to wake her up yet.

“oh, Dami just texted…” Minji said as she read her message. It looked like the lead Dami had was a dead end. The boy was caught skipping school by a teacher and sent back to class.

Minji sighed as she relayed the news. She was hoping to have a lead, but it just wasn’t meant to be. What worried her was that she knew that they couldn’t be around Siyeon all day. If this boy was persistent, then she might be in serious trouble down the line.

Bora slowly roused Siyeon. The sleepy girl looked adorable as she leaned against her girlfriend while trying to wake up. It took several minutes for her head to clear, but once it did, she smiled at Bora. Just like she said, she didn’t leave her side when she slept, and it meant so much to her.

“sorry… I must have fallen asleep…” Siyeon said as she sighed. Bora was so tiny yet so comforting. In her tiny arms, Siyeon felt completely safe, and that was something she never thought she would feel.

“no worries,” Bora said with a soft smile as she helped Siyeon stand.

“Minji, can you stay with Siyeon? I have to run to the bathroom.” Bora said as Minji nodded and walked over to Siyeon.

Once Bora was out of the room, she walked to the bathroom when she heard some girls gossiping. She would have blown it off if Siyeon’s name hadn’t been mentioned.

“I can't believe Bora is hanging out with that creepy girl. What does she see in her? Have you heard the rumors?” one girl said as she checked her makeup in the mirror.

“I know, right? all those dark clothes and those murderous eyes… I heard she’s extremely violent. I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s forcing Bora to be with her…” another girl said as her two friends gasped.

Bora felt her blood boiling, but when she went to march in there and make a scene, a bathroom stall banged open as Dami walked out.

The girls jumped in surprise but tried to play it off when they noticed Dami’s angry expression. Suddenly the three stood up and turned to look at the younger girl.

“too afraid to say that to their face, are we? So, you are stuck gossiping in a bathroom of all places? That says so much about you…” Dami said as the leader scoffed and stepped forward.

“and who are you to judge us?” the girl said as Dami rolled her eyes.

“I'm someone who witnessed the whole situation. I was there when Bora was attacked, and Siyeon saved her. So, if you are going to talk shit, make sure you at least get your facts straight, or you will make yourself look like an idiot… again.” Dami said as she glared as the girl with a fearless expression.

“excuse me?” the girl said as she drew back to slap Dami. But before it could happen, Bora made her appearance known.

“hey, Dami! What are you doing here?” Bora asked loudly as the girls jumped. Dami was still glaring at the three but glanced over to Bora with a smile before glaring at the girls again.

The three quickly scurried out of the bathroom once they realized it was no longer three versus one. Bora sighed as she looked at the younger girl and smiled.

“you have no fear, do you?” Bora asked as Dami laughed and went to wash her hands.

“maybe I guess? There's only one thing that truly worries me…” Dami said, and the change of emotion had Bora asking a question she probably shouldn’t ask.

“what is it?” Bora asked, feeling instant regret. She didn’t want to push the girl into talking.

“losing someone that I care about again…” Dami said softly as she looked at her hands under the running water.

“sorry… I shouldn’t have asked…” Bora said as Dami smiled and shook her head.

“no, it's alright. It probably is better than holding it in.” the younger girl said as she held a weak smile. The memory was still fresh for her, even if it had been a while.

“alright. If you ever want to talk, I'm here. Just stay away from my woman…” Bora teased as Dami laughed genuinely.

“ok, I will keep that in mind,” Dami said as she dried her hands and waved goodbye.

“oh! My father is coming to pick us up soon after today.” Bora said as she hinted at Yoohyeon’s appearance. Dami understood and nodded.

“do you want a ride home? Siyeon needs to eat. She just had to take her pain medicine, so I was going to suggest going out to eat.” Bora said as Dami smiled. She was going to say no when she realized something.

“will Gahyeon be there?” Dami asked with a hint of shyness. Bora struggled to look like she didn’t notice the two young girls growing feelings and nodded.

“she was supposed to stay a bit later today but got out of it the day before,” Bora said as Dami smiled and quickly agreed.

_‘was I like that in the beginning? Not knowing my feelings? So cute!’_ Bora thought as Dami waved again and walked out to get ready. Class was about to end, so she needed to move quickly.

Bora quickly rushed to get back to Siyeon. She was washing her hands when she noticed someone walk by the bathroom door. She couldn’t see his face, but the clothes matched from earlier.

Bora quickly dried her hands and rushed out the door only to find no one there. He must have slipped around a corner or ducked into a room. Suddenly Bora felt the need to return to Siyeon quickly as she jogged back to the nurse's office.

Once she was out of sight, the boy stepped out of his hiding spot with a smirk on his face. He was looking at Bora as she ran away with amusement.

_‘chase me all you want. You won't catch me…’_ he thought as he quickly spun around and headed back to class before he was missed.

Bora ran back into the room a bit breathless, catching the two off guard. She looked like she was a bit worried, but as soon as she saw Minji and Siyeon safe and sound, she sighed in relief as she walked over to the two.

“We were starting to wonder if you got lost!” Minji said worriedly. She could tell from Bora’s expression that something had happened. She would need to catch her alone later and find out what happened.

“I offered for Dami to join us on the way home. I was thinking of going out to eat.” Bora said as Minji instantly perked up at the mention of food.

“did she accept?” Siyeon asked sleepily as Bora smirked.

“she did after she asked if Gahyeon was coming…” Bora said as the three smiled.

“well, I'm always up for food!” Minji joked as the bell sounded. The two carefully helped Siyeon stand as the nurse watched them out of the corner of her eye. She was watching them with interest. The teachers had been talking about Bora and Siyeon for the last couple of years, and she found It interesting.

But when the three left, she couldn’t help but wonder who was the boy that injured Siyeon? She had heard the story in her meeting. The teachers called it to warn the others to look for students that were suddenly acting abnormally. They didn’t want Siyeon to get injured more than she already was.

Bora Siyeon and Minji walked out of the building and slowly towards her father's car when the tall girl became visible. Her school uniform was clearly showing that she didn’t belong there. It was an extreme struggle for Minji not to smile at her beautiful girlfriend.

“um, excuse me? I don’t know if you remember me… but I just wanted to see if you are alright…” Yoohyeon said nervously as Bora smiled and greeted her.

“oh! You are the one that helped me get Siyeon to the hospital last night!” Bora said loudly, catching everyone's attention. Everyone around them froze and listened intently.

“yes! I'm Yoohyeon! I was just worried and wanted to see if you two were alright.” Yoohyeon said brightly as she tried her hardest to act. Luckily, she was only trying to fool high school students. She wouldn’t win any awards for acting.

“I'm fine. Thank you…” Siyeon said softly as Bora helped support her. She was still a bit sleepy.

“Sorry, she's not that talkative at the moment. Her shoulder is hurting her…” Bora said as Siyeon nodded apologetically.

“is it injured badly? You looked like you were in a lot of pain yesterday…” Yoohyeon said as Siyeon shook her head.

“I have had worse…” Siyeon said softly as Yoohyeon nodded and then glanced at Minji. The two smiled happily at each other, and soon Yoohyeon’s attention was on her.

As they talked, whispers started to be heard around the campus. Those that were suspicious were beginning to be convinced. Yeeun and Bora’s dance group threaded in and out of the crowd helping the gossip spread as she looked for the boy she had spotted on the way to rescue Siyeon.

She had recognized the boy but wasn’t sure if it was just a wrong place wrong time moment. But she couldn’t shake her suspicion. From the beginning, he gave off a weird vibe to her. He would come to their dance practice sometimes with Eunwoo and Moonbin, but the only person he would look at was Bora.

Sadly, she didn’t spot him in the crowd. She helped spread the story but still couldn’t find any sign of him. He remained completely hidden, and finally, she sighed and turned back to watch the tall girl flirt with Minji.

“oh, hello! We met at the hospital!” Yoohyeon said as she and Minji chatted. The two were enjoying flirting like it was the first time they met, and Bora couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her friend as Siyeon giggled softly.

“I think there will be more rumors about those two than us by morning…” Siyeon said with a smile as Bora nodded and laughed.

They let the two flirt while they waited for Gahyeon and Dami to show up. It didn’t take long, and soon Bora was offering everyone a ride as they filed into her father's van.

“oh! Someone new?” her father asked as Dami greeted him politely.

“oh, so you CAN be polite!” Bora teased as Dami laughed. They didn’t start off on the best foot in the beginning, but now it seemed like they were slowly getting closer.

“So, where are we headed?” Bora’s father asked as everyone shouted names of different places. He watched carefully and noticed that the only one who didn’t suggest a place was Siyeon.

“how about Siyeon chooses today?” he asked as Siyeon looked up in surprise. She never got asked for her opinion. She looked over to Bora in shock as her girlfriend smiled at her father's idea.

“what are you in the mood for?” Bora asked as Siyeon looked at her in surprise. She didn’t know what to say. She usually stayed home, so she wasn’t sure what was good or not.

“um… I'm not really sure… I don’t usually go out much.” Siyeon said as Bora thought carefully. She remembered the food that Siyeon seemed to like and quickly recommended something. Siyeon nodded excitedly at the recommendation, and soon they were off.

Bora made the decision that once they were both healed, she would take her to many restaurants. If they were together, then Siyeon should feel more comfortable. Bora’s goal was to learn Siyeon’s favorite restaurant and her other likes and interests.

What they didn't notice while they chatted happily is that an old brown car was following a bit behind. The older car remained just close enough to keep them in sight without drawing attention. It went unnoticed by everyone but one. Siyeon.


	11. Followed

Siyeon nervously looked at the rearview mirror at the car lurking behind. It wasn’t that suspicious except for the fact that she had seen it around before. She hadn’t thought much about it before, but now she was starting to wonder.

She had seen it several times near her house and around the school. But this time it was on the opposite side of town that it should be.

The fact that it might be following them made her nervous. But luckily, while Bora and her father were talking, he almost missed the turn.

“This is our turn!” Bora shouted loudly as he quickly cut the wheel, slinging all the girls to the side as he cut the corner quickly.

It was too quick for the car that was following them, and Siyeon sighed in relief when it passed by without turning. Seeing it pass by really made her relax a bit even if the sharp turn hurt her shoulder slightly.

“Is there something wrong?” Bora asked as Siyeon jumped slightly. She wasn’t expecting attention suddenly to be on her.

“um, yeah. Just was a bit surprised…” Siyeon lied. She didn’t want to worry Bora unnecessarily, especially after she ran after that boy earlier.

“sorry. Did the turn hurt your shoulder?” Mr. Kim asked as Siyeon shook her head.

“no, Bora held onto me so that I wouldn’t bump into anything,” Siyeon said as he sighed in relief. He was worried he might have hurt her after she had another injury to her already injured shoulder.

Siyeon didn’t see the car for the rest of the night, and when they pulled up to the restaurant, Siyeon suddenly felt better. She was starving, and everyone chatting happily really helped her mood.

“here. Let me help you…” Bora offered as she helped Siyeon climb out of the fan. Her hand rested on Siyeon’s hip as her shirt rose slightly. The sudden contact of skin flustered both girls as Minji and Yoohyeon smirked at the whole situation.

“they are going to be that couple everyone hates…” Dami teased as Minji laughed and gave her a high five.

“I said the same thing when they were in the nurse's office!” Minji said as they laughed. Bora just rolled her eyes as she prayed for the pink on her cheeks to fade away.

“t, thanks…” Siyeon said shyly as Bora nodded and helped lead her into the restaurant.

“what? No help for me?” Minji teased as Bora ignored her, causing giggles from the others.

Mr. Kim came back outside to make sure everyone got out of the vehicle safely. He had run into the place as soon as he pulled up to ensure that they had a table big enough and quickly led everyone in.

“our table is over here!” he said as he led them to a large table as everyone cheered for meat. This was a very expensive restaurant that was known to be generous with their meat servings, and they really proved it.

Mr. Kim took over the grilling happily as he watched the girls eat and talk happily. He also thought it was adorable as he watched Bora help feed Siyeon. The younger girl was shy at first, but Minji picked up on it and proceeded to feed Yoohyeon, making Siyeon feel less self-conscious.

“What did we get into?” Dami joked as she sat and chatted with Gahyeon beside her. They were soon in their own little world as they talked about various things.

Mr. Kim wasn’t stupid. He noticed the three couples and acted like he was unaware. The more he acted oblivious, the more comfortable the girls were around him, and it was nice to be included in Bora’s life for once. Even if he didn’t expect it to last.

Siyeon sighed and leaned back in her chair with her mouth stuffed full of food. Bora was determined to get her to eat, and she felt completely stuffed.

Bora thought she looked extremely adorable as she leaned back and sighed as she carefully chewed her food. Her intense gaze was dropped, and instead, she looked like an adorable baby.

After the food was finished, Mr. Kim walked outside to make a call. He needed to see what Siyeon’s mother wanted to do. He wondered if she would let her daughters stay the night again or if she needed to be returned to her house.

The conversation went better than planned, though. It happened to be Siyeon’s parents' anniversary, so he offered to watch Gahyeon and Siyeon for another night. Ms. Lee accepted happily, and soon he was walking back into the restaurant with a proud smile on his face.

“Everyone ready to go? Oh, and your parents said it's alright for you two to spend the night again. They seemed to like the idea. I guess it's their anniversary.” Mr. Lee said as Gahyeon and Siyeon grimaced and gagged. They could guess why they were so excited to have some alone time.

“I hope we don’t come home to a new sibling being on the way…” Gahyeon joked as Siyeon laughed.

“only because then you wouldn’t be the baby anymore!” Siyeon teased as her sister pouted.

“I can't even argue because you are right…” Gahyeon said as she sulked jokingly.

“oh, how about you? Do you want to spend the night as well? Or do your parents expect you home soon?” Bora asked as Dami pulled out her cell. Within a couple of minutes, she got the ok from her parents to the excitement of Gahyeon.

How those two didn’t know their own feelings was beyond Bora. Of course, maybe she wasn’t the best to think that. It took her years to acknowledge her feelings for Siyeon.

“yay!” Gahyeon cheered excitedly as she flung her arms around Dami’s neck as she blushed. She wasn’t used to the cute girl sitting beside her, and it showed. She would slightly blush whenever Gahyeon did something she thought was adorable, and the older girls thought it was the cutest thing.

“Alright then! Let's head home!” Bora shouted excitedly as she helped Siyeon stand. She was still a bit unstable from the pain meds.

“They are so cute!” Yoohyeon said softly to Minji as her girlfriend nodded.

“they really are. I wonder if we are that cute together?” Minji asked as Yoohyeon laughed.

“if by cute you mean giant dorks, then yes. I'm sure your bad attempts at flirting will be all over the school in the morning.” Bora teased as Minji pouted then shrugged.

“well, at least I can spend more time with Yoohyeon, so it’s a bonus for me,” Minji said as Siyeon smiled and watched Bora and Minji tease each other.

It was nice being included in this. Every time Siyeon started feeling like she was being left out, she was quickly brought into the conversation by either Bora or Minji. They never let her feel left out. They didn’t know how much that meant to her.

“Siyeon? How are you feeling? Are you still hurting?” Minji asked as Siyeon smiled and shook her head.

“no. I'm feeling better. Thank you.” Siyeon said as Minji smiled.

“feel free to let me know if anything or anyone is bothering you. I'm not just Bora’s friend. I'm yours now too. Alright?” Minji said as she smiled happily.

Siyeon didn’t know what to say. She suddenly felt emotional and only nodded as Bora wrapped her arm around her waist to comfort her.

“um, thanks.” Siyeon finally squeaked out as Minji smiled.

“same here. If you ever need anything, let me know. I am your first and number one fan, after all.” Dami said with a smile as Gahyeon laughed.

The car ride to Bora’s home was calm and pleasant. Though Siyeon would repeatedly look out the windows searching for the mysterious vehicle. But it wasn’t seen the whole way home to Siyeon’s relief.

When Mr. Kim pulled into the driveway, Siyeon sighed in relief. She didn’t know she had been so tense until it was over. Bora could tell something was off but figured she was just nervous about the incident that happened at school. She never even thought of the possibility that they were being followed.

Just like last time, Bora helped Siyeon out of the vehicle, and just like last time, the two blushed at the skin contact, but Minji noticed how hesitant Bora was to remove her hand. It lingered on the warm skin before she slowly pulled away.

Siyeon also was hesitant to leave her side. The two were already getting into the touchy phase, and Minji couldn’t wait to see how many times they would make each other panic.

“let's go inside,” Bora said softly to Siyeon as the younger girl nodded and followed her towards the house.

“We are not going to have to share a room with those two, are we?” Dami asked as Minji and Gahyeon laughed.

“no, it might be a bit cramped with the four of us, but we will have a separate room from those two,” Minji said as Dami sighed in relief.

Once they were inside, it was voted that they would have a game night after Mr. Kim said good night. He seemed drained after trying to keep up with so many teenagers.

Bora went in search of something to play and came back with her father's old poker set. It had two decks as well as chips, and Minji recognized it right away.

“uh oh…” Minji said as she groaned while Bora smirked.

“is something wrong?” Yoohyeon asked as Siyeon listened with interest.

“you can say that… I swear Bora cheats. I just can't beat her! She must be a card shark or something!” Minji said as she sulked. She remembered the last time they played. It was strip poker and minji lost. Suddenly Siyeon was interested in the game.

“well… let's make this interesting then. Winner of each round gets a wish or something? To be used whenever the winner wants.” Yoohyeon suggested with a happy smile as Minji looked at her in panic.

“Yoo… you don’t know what you are getting into…” Minji said as Yoohyeon smirked.

“or maybe I do… who would she want a wish from more? One of Siyeon or us?” Yoohyeon whispered as Minji smiled and nodded.

“I agree. How about everyone else?” Minji asked as bota smirked. This was going to be fun.

“How did you win again?!” Bora shouted in amazement as she looked at Siyeon. It was now a battle between Siyeon and Yoohyeon. Minji and the others learned really quickly that the two were either extremely lucky or very skilled.

“and you won with only using one arm. I'm very impressed…” Dami said as Siyeon smiled shyly.

“how many wishes have you earned, Yoohyeon?” Minji asked as Yoohyeon smirked.

“five. I'm working towards seven. I want one for each day!” Yoohyeon said as Minji groaned. She was tricked by her own girlfriend.

“how about you, Siyeon? How many times did you win?” Dami asked as Siyeon smiled shyly.

“Eight…” Siyeon said with a gentle smile. She was actually having fun.

“and Bora?” Gahyeon asked as Dami laughed.

“it would have been five, but I caught her cheating. So now it's four.” Dami said as Bora glared at her.

“rat… and I wasn’t cheating! I honestly don’t know where that card came from!” Bora said as Dami just laughed and nodded.

“sure…” Dami teased as Bora pouted.

By the end, everyone stopped keeping score and just enjoyed playing. It was nice to see Siyeon laughing and smiling, and Bora couldn’t help but feel butterflies in her stomach every time Siyeon would smile happily and laugh at one of Minji’s or Yoohyeon’s bad jokes. She loved this and loved Siyeon.

Minji watched the two silently with a smile. Bora was utterly in love, and it was obvious. Every time Siyeon would smile or laugh, the goofiest grin would cross Bora’s face as she stared at her lovingly, and Minji couldn’t help but wonder if she looked that goofy in love too.

The game ended when the ache in Siyeon’s shoulder came back. Soon they went from having fun to quickly babying her. Siyeon wasn’t used to it, but it kind of felt nice.

“come on. Let's move you to the living room so you can relax. We can watch movies for a bit. We got a free pass on our homework today, after all.” Bora said with a grin as Siyeon laughed and stood with Bora’s help.

They all found comfortable positions on the couch. Siyeon was leaning against Bora as she snuggled closer with her good arm. The two looked quite content as Bora held her close while being careful not to hurt her with her cast.

Minji had Yoohyeon on her lap as they chatted before the movie started. Bora could easily tell who was the more dominant one in their relationship, and Yoohyeon seemed to love that side of Minji. They really were a perfect couple.

Dami and Gahyeon were in that awkward stage where they didn’t know if they should sit close together or far apart. It was adorable, but Yoohyeon decided to give them a push. She shifted off of Minji’s lap, making the older girl pout, but once she realized what Yoohyeon was doing, she smirked.

When Yoohyeon shifted, Gahyeon was forced to move closer to Dami, and now the two were pressed against each other as they both blushed. It was a really adorable sight.

Minji kissed Yoohyeon’s cheek as the younger girl smiled happily and hugged her just as the movie started. But Bora’s movie selection wasn’t what everyone expected. Instead of something cute, she chose a scary movie. What better time to watch it when they were all here after all?

When the movie started to get to a scary part, the three couples reacted differently. Siyeon hid her face against Bora and held her tightly during the scary parts as Bora held her protectively.

Minji and Yoohyeon were a bit different. Yoohyeon seemed to be enjoying herself. Minji, however, was easily scared, so she clung to her excited girlfriend as she flinched every time something happened. More times than not, she jumped not from the movie but from Yoohyeon’s cheering, however.

Gahyeon was easily scared, but she tried to hide it. When a particularly scary scene came along though, her hand went searching for Dami’s for comfort. The older girl blushed as she felt Gahyeon’s fingers thread through her own but squeezed her hand gently to comfort her.

She rubbed gentle circles on the back of Gahyeon’s hand and soon found the younger girl leaning against her as she started to doze off. Gahyeon had focused so much on Dami’s calming touch that she slowly felt herself drifting off even during the scariest scenes in the movie.

By the time the movie was done, the three awake were Bora Yoohyeon and Dami, and each of them was too focused on the girl they liked then the movie.

“Should we wake them up?” Bora asked softly as Dami sighed. She didn’t want to wake the cute girl sleeping on her shoulder, but she knew that they couldn’t stay like that all night.

“Yeah… I guess so…” Dami said as the three tried to wake the others up. Siyeon was the first to wake up. She didn’t sleep well and woke quickly. Next was Gahyeon, who was so used to listening for one of Siyeon’s nightmares that she woke almost instantly though she seemed a bit dazed.

Minji, however, was dead to the world. Yoohyeon tried to wake her, but it wasn’t effective. It seemed that though she seemed calm throughout the events of the day, she was exhausted from everything that happened.

“baby… wake up.” Yoohyeon said as she tried one last time, but it was no use. Finally, Bora stood and walked into the kitchen and back, holding a plate.

“Minji! We ordered food!” Bora shouted loudly as Minji popped up, automatically searching for the food.

“How is she always hungry?” Yoohyeon asked as she laughed at Minji’s sleepy and confused expression.

“It happens when you spend so much time dancing or working out. We burn off more food than we eat sometimes. For her, it makes her extremely hungry when she's running low on energy.” Bora said as she gave Minji the plate, but she wasn’t interested at the moment. Right now, bed sounded amazing right now.

Siyeon watched everyone joking as they helped Minji up and smiled happily. This is what she wanted all along. Friends to hang out with and just joke around and she finally found them. Every time she looked at everyone getting along and joking happily, it made her feel all warm inside. She just feared that this was too good to be true and that one day it would be ripped away from her.

Bora looked over at her smiling girlfriend and felt butterflies in her stomach for the thousandth time that day. She could tell that Siyeon was finally starting to relax around the others and looked truly happy. That made all of this worth it. All she wanted to do is make Siyeon happy and protect her.

They all separated into the two rooms. Gahyeon and Dami would stay in the same room as Yoohyeon and Minji while Siyeon slept in Bora’s room.

This time Bora was prepared. She had Siyeon’s pain meds by the bed with a glass of water just in case her pain came back in the middle of the night.

The two were snuggled together and sleeping peacefully. Bora held Siyeon to her protectively as they dreamed of each other. What they didn’t know was that while they slept soundly, they were being watched from the door.

The door slowly creaked open as a person peered into the room. The shadows of the dark house hiding their face. They stood there silently as they watched the two sleeping peacefully.

Siyeon mumbled in her sleep, catching the observer's attention. They listened carefully and soon heard her softly mumble Bora’s name. The person's hand tightened on the door handle, causing it to creak at the stress.

The sound caught Dami’s attention. She wasn’t able to fall asleep yet. She continuously caught herself admiring Gahyeon as she slept peacefully when the sound of something creaking caught her attention.

She figured that it was Bora or Siyeon walking to the bathroom in the hall, but then she remembered that Minji had said that there was a bathroom in Bora’s room. This was something or someone else.

Dami slowly stood while being careful not to wake up Gahyeon or the others as she made her way to the door and slowly turned the doorknob. She prayed that the door wouldn’t creak, and luckily it opened smoothly as she peered out into the hallway and spotted a strange figure staring into Bora’s room.

Their face and other features were shrouded in shadows, but she could see the person's gloved hand tightly clutching the doorknob. The black leather gloves signaled to her that this person shouldn’t be there, and suddenly she started screaming to alert the others.

“EVERYONE! WAKE UP! SOMEONE IS INSIDE THE HOUSE!” Dami screamed at the top of her lungs as everyone scrambled to their feet in her room. The person turned around and noticed that they were spotted and quickly bounded down the stairs and rushed towards the back door that was by the kitchen.

“what's going on!” Bora shouted as she swung her door open and looked at Dami in a panic.

“Someone was in the house and watching you and Siyeon sleep!” Dami shouted as Bora went to run after them.

“Bora, no!” Siyeon screamed as Bora froze in place. She had promised not to make the same mistake again, so she fought the urge to chase after them and turned back to comfort Siyeon, who looked completely terrified.

“what happened?” Mr. Kim shouted as he bounded up the steps and looked at Dami with a worried expression.

“someone was inside the house! I heard a noise and peeked out of the room to see someone standing at Bora’s door and watching them sleep. Everyone but you was accounted for, so I knew it had to be a stranger.” Dami said as he pulled out his cell and dialed the police.

The police arrived but found no forced entry. If there was someone that got inside the house, they had a way in without leaving a trace. Due to the gloves, there was also no fingerprints on the door beside the girls and Mr. Kim. There was nothing that the police could do.

There was also nothing missing that anyone could notice. The police figured it was just some kid breaking in for the thrill of it and quickly dismissed it. Mr. Kim was not happy about it.

“I'm calling a security company first thing in the morning. I don’t want any of you in danger staying here.” Mr. Kim said as Minji tried to get everyone's attention.

“It might take a bit. What about if we stay at my house? I'm sure that we will have a hard time falling back asleep tonight. I think that you will probably be welcome too.” Minji said to Mr. Kim as he smiled gratefully.

“Luckily, it's not very late. Make sure your parents are alright with it, and I can drive you over. I can just stay at a hotel. It will be closer to work in the morning anyway.” Mr. Kim said as Minji frowned. She didn’t like the idea of him paying for a hotel, but she could tell he wouldn’t accept her offer, so she sighed and quickly got permission from her parents.

“I guess the sleepover is getting moved to my house! Let's get our things!” Minji said as everyone gathered their things and prepared to head downstairs.

“are you alright? It looked like that person really scared you…” Bora asked Siyeon as she looked at the ground in embarrassment.

“sorry… but thank you for not running after him. I was so scared that something would happen, and I would lose you…” Siyeon said as Bora stopped and turned towards her girlfriend.

“I'm sorry I worried you before. It's just when I found out that creep hurt you, I was so angry. I just chased after him without thinking. I won't do that again. I don’t want to see you upset like that again, ok?” Bora said as she gently hugged Siyeon.

“come on. Let's pack a bag and head downstairs.” Bora said as she went into her room and searched her closet and drawers and paused.

“Siyeon? Did you borrow any of my clothes?” Bora asked as Siyeon shook her head.

“no. Minji lent me something earlier, so I didn’t have to. Why?” Siyeon asked as she walked over to Bora, who was staring at her closet in confusion.

“some of the clothes I like to wear to dance practice are missing… maybe I just forgot to wash them. so much has gone on after all…” Bora said as she dismissed it and grabbed the clothes she needed, and walked down the stairs to meet the others.

“ready to go?” Minji asked as Bora nodded. Her missing clothes were still bothering her, but she dismissed it as she held both her bag and Siyeon’s as she walked out of the door and stored their belongings into the van and helped everyone inside.

What Bora didn’t know was that she wasn’t the only one missing clothing. She was just the only one that noticed it. Several of the girls were missing items. But they were too in a rush to notice them.

As they pulled out of the driveway, they were being watched by a familiar brown car as the person sitting inside admired his trophies. He held Bora’s favorite shorts and top and breathed in happily. They still smelled of her.

He looked to the passenger seat where there was a piece or two from each girl sitting there. All of them precious to him.

“you can't get rid of me that easily…” he mumbled softly as he set the clothing back in the passenger seat and slowly pulled out and started following the girls at a distance.


	12. Chapter 12

-Minji’s House-

The girls were all nervous as they rode silently towards Minji’s house. Someone had actually gotten inside Bora’s house, and that bugged her. She wanted Siyeon to be safe with her. She wanted to be able to protect her, but at the moment, she felt utterly helpless.

Siyeon also still seemed rather rattled at the events, so Bora gently wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as Siyeon snuggled against her. Siyeon rested her head against Bora as she slowly relaxed while the shorter girl gently stroked her hair, but Bora could feel the slight trembling from Siyeon and sighed.

This was so much for Siyeon to go through. Why did Siyeon deserve this? She was the most amazing person to Bora. She would literally do anything for Siyeon. So how could someone purposely try to hurt her? It didn’t make any sense to Bora, but it did trigger some intense protective instincts from her.

Minji watched the two and smiled, but it didn’t meet her eyes. She knew that Siyeon was probably struggling. Everyone was thinking the same thing, that it was the same boy that had caused all this. But why go to this extent?

Minji sighed and snuggled against Yoohyeon, who had already fallen asleep shortly after getting into the car. She was very cuddly, and Minji loved that. Yoohyeon was a bit of a dork at times, but she was Minji’s adorable dork.

Imagining Yoohyeon going through the same thing made Minji’s jaw clench. She could only imagine what Bora was going through right now. All she could do is offer everyone a place to stay. Bora and Minji had talked before about the possibility that the boy knew Siyeon’s house, so they had been trying to keep her from there for a while.

Minji tried to stay awake, but It didn’t take long before she too had fallen asleep. Gahyeon and Dami were a bit different, however. Gahyeon was so nervous for her sister that she was shaking. Dami didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t good at comforting someone, but she knew that she needed to do something.

Slowly Dami reached for Gahyeon's hand. Her fingers trembled though she didn’t know why. Why was she so nervous? But when she gently took Gahyeon's hand, the younger girl blushed and smiled shyly, and Dami smiled. She now realized why.

Dami gently rubbed the back of Gahyeon's hand for comfort as she leaned her shoulder against her. Gahyeon smiled. She felt better with the contact and soon started to relax. It was quickly becoming obvious why the two were so affected by each other.

Once they pulled up, Mr. Kim woke up the sleepy girls as they climbed out of the van. Bora helped Siyeon out of the car and quickly took her things as they walked towards Minji’s house in a sleepy shuffle. Minji opened the door as they all slowly filed inside.

Minji led the sleepy girls up to her room. Unlike Bora’s room that didn’t have much personality, Minji’s was a bit different. The walls were a bright pink, and you could see Minji’s personal touches everywhere. There was also a large plushy futon which gave the others a place to sleep if they laid it flat.

“let's try and get some rest. Yoohyeon? Can you help me pull out the air mattress? We will use that tonight while Bora and Siyeon use my bed. I don’t want Siyeon’s arm getting bumped while we sleep, and both the futon and air mattress are too low for someone who can't use an arm.” Minji said as Yoohyeon nodded and followed her girlfriend sleepily.

They soon set up the air mattress, and Minji raided her closet, pulling out enough blankets and pillows for everyone. The last thing Minji did before she went to sleep, though, was walk over to her door and lock it. She didn’t want anyone creeping into her room like he tried to do at Bora’s place.

Once Minji was done, she went back to the air mattress where a pouty Yoohyeon was lying with her arms wide. Minji smiled as she crawled into bed to snuggle with her sleepy girlfriend.

“are you alright? I know it had to be scary…” Bora asked Siyeon after they heard everyone slowly drifting off to sleep. They were the only ones awake at the moment, and Bora couldn’t help but worry about Siyeon.

The shy girl seemed to still be a bit scared from the break-in. Her restlessness was visible, and soon her pain was coming back with it. Siyeon was unsure if her pain medicine was packed when they left in such a hurry, so she remained silent. She didn’t want to upset Bora if they had accidentally forgotten it.

“I, I'm fine… just a bit shocked still. That’s all…” Siyeon said as she winced. She hoped that Bora didn’t see it.

“it’s alright to be shocked or scared. I know it scared ME… I thought I was safe, and that meant you would be safe at my place too… I'm sorry I put you in this position…” Bora said as Siyeon gently tilted Bora’s head up. The older girl tried to avoid her eyes.

“Bora…” Siyeon said so softly that it made Bora look up.

“it's not your fault. If anything, it’s mine. You wouldn’t have been scared like that if it wasn’t for me. I know we all think that it is the same boy… but why would he do this to me? What did I do…” her last sentence wasn’t a question but more of a sob, and it broke Bora’s heart.

“shh… it's ok. Everything will be fine. I won't let him scare you like this again, ok?” Bora whispered soothingly as she gently stroked Siyeon’s hair. The younger girl was struggling so much, but she tried to hide it so that it wouldn’t worry the ones around her.

“How is your pain? Are you hurting?” Bora asked as she felt Siyeon flinch. She had felt Siyeon becoming more and more uncomfortable and had figured something was wrong.

“sorry…” Siyeon said in a faint whisper as Bora gently tilted her head up and gave her a brief but tender kiss.

“never feel sorry to tell me when you are hurting or need help, ok? I will get your pain meds. I made sure to put them in my bag.” Bora whispered as she stood and quickly went to her bag and got Siyeon’s medicine.

After she grabbed the pain pill, she ran into Minji’s bathroom and grabbed a disposable cup, and filled it with water before returning to Siyeon.

“here. Say ahh!” Bora said as Siyeon opened her mouth. Bora popped the medicine inside her mouth and gently sat Siyeon up as she swallowed the pill.

“thank you…” Siyeon whispered as she fought a groan. The ache was getting worse.

“Come here,” Bora said as she held her arms out. The younger girl carefully leaned down and snuggled into Bora’s tiny yet warm arms. Even after such a terrifying night, Bora’s arms still made her feel comfortable and protected.

When Siyeon thought that Bora had finally fallen asleep, she snuggled against Bora’s neck happily as she sighed and left a gentle kiss on Bora’s neck before sighing happily and closing her eyes.

Bora smiled as she felt Siyeon’s lips on her neck but remained still. She didn’t want Siyeon to be embarrassed, but the small gesture made Bora’s heart swell with happiness. Siyeon was just so cute.

When morning came, Siyeon and Bora woke up to find Gahyeon and Dami snuggled cutely. They both were clinging to each other and sleeping soundly. Minji and Yoohyeon were also still asleep, and when Siyeon looked over, she couldn’t help but laugh. Clearly, the air mattress wasn’t that comfortable.

It seemed that the girls had constantly moved throughout the night in search of a comfortable position. Minji was lying across it horizontally as her feet hung off while the only part of Yoohyeon still on the mattress were her feet.

Siyeon laughed cutely, causing Bora to smile as she watched Siyeon smile happily at her sleeping friends. Just a week or two ago, things like this seemed impossible to Siyeon. But now she was spending the night at her friend's house, and she had to admit she was happy.

Bora admired Siyeon silently. She loved Siyeon so much that her heart ached, and just looking at her smile did things to Bora’s heart. She could stay there and watch Siyeon smile for hours. But of course, that wouldn’t last with a friend like Kim Minji.

“what?!” Minji shouted as she popped out of bed. It seemed that she had some sort of nightmare and made both Siyeon and Bora jump as the confused girl looked around while rubbing sleepy eyes.

“oh, thank god it was a dream… I dreamt my favorite restaurant closed…” Minji said as Bora laughed. Of course, it was about food…

“what?! It's my favorite place, ok?” Minji said with a pout as Bora laughed and slowly stood. She also helped Siyeon stand as she led her into the bathroom and showed her where everything was.

“you can go ahead and shower first. Minji prefers to eat first then shower when shes at home.” Bora said as Siyeon nodded, but she hesitated. She needed help undressing, but Gahyeon was still asleep, and Siyeon wasn’t that comfortable with Minji yet.

“um… maybe I should wait until Gahyeon gets up…” Siyeon said as Bora quickly realized the issue.

“oh, I almost forgot. I will help you. I promise I won't look, ok?” Bora asked as Siyeon gulped nervously but nodded.

Bora gently removed the straps of the sling and soon shifted to Siyeon’s shirt. The one she was wearing was a button-up, and Bora thought she would die by the end of this.

Bora quickly started working on the buttons as she tried to look only at the buttons and soon finished the last one. It was going well. Now all she had to do is carefully remove the shirt from Siyeon’s shoulders.

Bora walked behind Siyeon and gently grabbed the shirt and slid it off of her shoulders but made a fatal mistake. She looked up, forgetting that there was a mirror on that wall. Bora looked up to see the shirt slide off of Siyeon’s shoulders and quickly realized that Siyeon wasn’t wearing a bra.

Bora blushed but was grateful that Siyeon hadn’t looked up and caught Bora’s stunned reaction as she looked at Siyeon’s bare chest.

Bora quickly helped Siyeon and scurried out of the room, but once out of the bathroom, Minji could instantly tell that something was up by how red Bora’s face was.

“you looked… didn’t you?” Minji asked with a smirk as Bora looked up with a guilty expression. Minji only laughed as she shook her head at her best friend. Judging by her expression, it was an accident, but she must have really liked what she saw.

“Bora…” Minji said softly as she watched her flustered friend pace her room. She was trying to calm down, but it wasn’t working.

“you peeped at my sister?” Gahyeon teased as Bora looked up with a shocked expression.

“what? No! I forgot we were facing a mirror when I looked up! It was completely innocent!” Bora said as her face flushed.

Gahyeon laughed at her panicked expression as Dami giggled cutely. The girl was still sleepy and rather cute at the moment.

“sorry. We can't help teasing you when you act so flustered!” Minji said as Bora pouted.

“I will be right back. I'm going to go make some food.” Minji said as she walked over to the door and paused. It was unlocked. But she was sure she locked it… maybe someone opened it before she woke up?

Minji quickly rushed downstairs as her stomach growled and started looking for food. Her parents had clearly made a big dinner the night before because there was nothing to cook, so Minji decided to order food. It was better than running to the store for more ingredients.

Minji waited up for the food and didn’t have to wait long. The delivery boy met her at the door with a smile. She quickly paid for the food and took it from him as she walked into the kitchen. She didn’t know why he looked familiar. Maybe he went to their school? Minji quickly dismissed it as she smiled excitedly while looking at the food.

Minji called the others down, and soon everyone sat around the large table and started eating. Siyeon looked around nervously. She had never been to Minji’s house before, and it was so different compared to Bora’s.

There were colors everywhere and family photos. There was even one wall devoted to Minji’s baby photos. Siyeon was dying to see how adorable Minji looked as a baby, but she didn’t want to make Minji feel uncomfortable.

Bora noticed her girlfriend’s curious looks right away, though, and smiled as she gently squeezed her hand. She could tell that Siyeon was nervous in Minji’s house and was dying to look around, but she would be too shy to ask.

“Minji, why don’t we give the others a tour of your house when we are done eating? I'm sure Dami and Gahyeon would find your wall of baby pictures entertaining!” Bora said as Minji laughed and nodded. She knew that the real reason was for Siyeon, not for the others, but played along as Gahyeon smiled excitedly. She loved baby pictures.

They finally finished eating when their phones went off. It was a notice from the school. It seemed that the school would be closed for the next three to five days as they updated their security. There were rumors going around about a student being attacked, and the school took it seriously.

“We seriously have a week off of school?” Minji said in shock as they all exchanged smiles, but Yoohyeon, who pouted.

“not me…” Yoohyeon said as Minji comforted her with head pets.

“it’s ok baby… we can always meet up after school like usual!” Minji said as Bora gagged.

“seriously? One of the most sickeningly sweet couples dared to gag at me?” Minji teased as she and Yoohyeon stuck their tongues out at Bora, causing laughter.

“well, what are we going to do today now that we know we are off?” Yoohyeon asked as Minji gave her a judging look.

“hey! At least let me skip one day, ok?” Yoohyeon said with a pout as Minji sighed. That was her weakness. Those puppy eyes and that cute pout always did things to her heart, and her girlfriend knew it.

“fine…” Minji said with a sigh as Bora shook her head. She knew Minji would cave. She was too soft.

“hmm. How about shopping?” Gahyeon asked as everyone nodded.

“We can also get something to eat while we are out!” Minji said excitedly as they collected their plates and cleaned up the table.

Once that was taken care of, Minji showed everyone her house. Bora felt her heart skip a beat as she watched Siyeon smile happily at Minji’s baby photos. She must have wanted to see them so badly. Bora was glad that she was able to help.

The girls took turns showering, and soon they were ready to leave. Minji decided that instead of driving today, she would ask if her driver could borrow the limo. That way, everyone could fit inside, and they didn’t have to carry everything that they bought.

Once he was ready, the girls filed into the limo, and then they were off to go shopping. Inside they discussed several different places to go, but Siyeon had an idea and leaned over as she whispered something to Minji.

The redhead smiled and nodded as she leaned forward and whispered something to the driver, and soon they arrived at a store that caught the others by surprise.

“hey, what are we doing here? This is where I get my gear for my motorcycle.” Bora said as Minji smiled and looked to Siyeon.

“um… well, your other jacket got ruined when you saved me… I thought I could at least buy you a replacement…” Siyeon said shyly as her sister squealed at the cuteness.

Bora didn’t know what to say, but the warm feeling in her chest grew as she looked at Siyeon looking away shyly. Gently Bora lifted Siyeon’s chin with a finger until their eyes met.

“you don’t have to, you know. It was just an accident that happened while I was trying to save you.” Bora said as Siyeon bit her lip. Why was she suddenly so flustered by Bora?

“I, I know. I want to…” Siyeon said as she looked away again.

“Are you sure?” Bora asked, but she could tell though Siyeon was shy at the moment, she was also being stubborn.

Bora being the softie she is whenever it came to Siyeon, she quickly caved as they filed out of the limo and into the store. Siyeon admired all of the leather jackets with a smile. Clearly, Bora wasn’t the only one that liked leather jackets, and when Bora thought back, she remembered Siyeon wearing one before but hadn’t seen it since.

“do you have a leather jacket too?” Bora asked as Siyeon shook her head.

“I did… but not anymore…” Siyeon said with a hint of sadness. What happened to it?

“it got ruined?” Bora asked as Siyeon shook her head again.

“no. It went missing from my locker. I know it was locked, so I don’t know how but when I came back from class to get it, it was gone…” Siyeon said as Bora frowned.

The two quickly looked through the jackets when Bora found one she liked that wasn’t too expensive either. Siyeon also approved because it fit her perfectly. It hugged everything it needed to, and if Siyeon was being honest, she would admit that Bora looked extremely hot in it.

As she went to leave, though, a jacket caught Siyeon’s eye. It was black leather and on the back has a hand-painted wolf on the back. Bora noticed Siyeon hesitate and watched her hand reach for it only to retract it as she sighed sadly and walked out of the store with Minji.

“hey, Minji? I forgot to pick something up for my bike. I will be out in a second ok?” Bora shouted as Minji nodded and led the others back to the car. Bora quickly checked the size and smiled. It was the same size that Siyeon wore when they tried on jackets earlier.

Bora looked at the price and whistled. It was expensive, but it was worth it. Bora quickly rushed to the register and quickly paid for it and soon ran out of the store with her present. She quickly placed it in the trunk and climbed inside to sit beside Siyeon.

The shy girl seemed to be daydreaming and didn’t realize that Bora was there until the smaller girl gently took her hand in her own. Siyeon looked up in shock but soon smiled happily as she looked at Bora.

“ok, we will be going to go get something to eat now and browse the shops nearby. Sound good?” Minji asked as everyone nodded. And soon, they drove off.

-Handong-

Handong sighed as she looked at her sister. She wanted to be at home right now, but instead, she was in Korea with her sister so that she could visit her friend Sorn. It would have been alright if her sister wasn’t commenting on all of the cute guys.

Handong sighed. She had never been interested in guys, but everyone around her was. Even her sister so she would just remain silent as they talked about boys and would just nod. This is how their trip had gone so far. Her sister would point out all of the cute boys as she would just nod enthusiastically.

It didn’t take long to meet up with Sorn and her friends. They were all part of some dance group after school. The one who was the friendliest was Yeeun. The happily welcomed them and brought Handong into the conversation comfortably.

It was nice to see Sorn again, but soon something caught Handong’s eye. There was another group of girls walking by, and two caught her attention. One was shorter and loud in a leather jacket while the other was taller but looked shy.

She stared at the smaller girl with a look of such adoration that Handong found it adorable. Handong noticed right away that one had a cast on, and another had their arm in a sling, and she instantly felt worried for the couple, yet she couldn’t take her eyes off of them.

When the smaller girl paused and looked up at the taller one with a pout, she leaned down and kissed her. There was only one thing running through Handong’s mind at that time. HOT.

“what are you looking at?” Yeeun asked as Handong jumped. She was caught staring at the beautiful couple, but Yeeun’s eyes lit up in recognition when she looked at them.

“oh! Its Bora and Siyeon! I'm glad Siyeon seems to look a bit better. She had quite a scare yesterday!” Yeeun said a Handong looked at her with a questioning expression.

“the taller one is actually feared in school. But shes actually the softest baby. The shorter one is Bora, our leader for our dance group. Siyeon got attacked recently, and Bora came to her rescue. They were worried that if her classmates found out she wasn’t the scary girl like the rumors, then she would be targeted. So, they spread a rumor…” Yeeun whispered as Handong looked at her with an interested expression.

“a rumor?” Handong asked as Yeeun nodded with a smile.

“yes. The rumor is that Bora got attacked, and Siyeon protected her and even got hurt in the process. Bora is one of the more popular girls in school, so rumors spread quickly. But some creep has been harassing Siyeon and cornered her in the hall yesterday. We got a panicked message in the group chat…” Yeeun said with a frown.

“they look good together,” Handong said with a smile before she looked up in a panic as Yeeun winked at her.

“they do. No worries. Your secret is safe with me. I noticed your disinterest in the boy talk too. we can just talk about the pretty girls while they stare at the guys.” Yeeun joked as Handong blushed. She didn’t know what to say but smiled. Yeeun sounded fun.

The two hovered at the back of the group as everyone chatted and joked around. Just like Yeeun said, she stayed back and joked with her. The girl had learned Chinese a couple of years ago and was able to talk to Handong comfortably as they observed the people.

Handong slowly relaxed as she pointed out who she thought was pretty. Yeeun was tiny but fun to be around. It wasn’t long until it was time for them to leave, but before they left, Handong spotted the cute couple again.

“oh, look! There they are again! Wait… who is that guy behind them. he was following them earlier too…” Handong said as Yeeun’s eyes snapped up to see a boy in a brown hoodie following several feet behind the girls.

The hood was up so Yeeun couldn’t see his face but instantly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture as she quickly messaged Minji. She decided to message Minji instead of Bora because there was less of a chance of Siyeon seeing it or having Bora take off after him like a football player.

Yeeun watched Minji look at her phone and pause before she quickly looked over her shoulder. The boy quickly turned and went to walk away. He clearly feared he would be noticed, but Yeeun couldn’t see his face clearly. He was wearing a mask and sunglasses. Damn it… why did he have to be so smart?

Minji continued to watch him walk away as she stood there, protectively. Siyeon and Bora were off in their own little world and didn’t notice something was up until they realized that Minji was no longer moving.

“what's wrong?” Bora asked as Minji quickly led them back to the car.

“inside. Now.” Minji said as Bora and Siyeon exchanged a wide-eyed look and quickly climbed inside the limo with each other's help, followed by Dami Gahyeon and then Yoohyeon. Minji was the last inside and scanned the area once more before finally climbing inside.

“We need to get out of here. Quickly.” Minji said with a worried tone to her driver. He quickly pulled out as everyone looked at Minji with a panicked expression.

“We were being followed… all day look,” Minji said as she showed Yeeun’s text to them,

“fuck…” Bora said as she looked at the photo and then to Siyeon, who started trembling. She must have recognized him.

“are you alright?” Bora asked softly as she pulled Siyeon closer and gently stroked her hair as she locked eyes with Minji. They needed to do something about this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a prequel to the journal, so Handong is only in it briefly, But I couldn’t leave her out! ^_^


End file.
